O Come All Ye Faithful
by Eastendersfan444
Summary: This is a follow on Christmas story. You will need to read The 12 days of Christmas, A Christmas Song and It's A Wonderful Like if you want this story to make any sense! This is co written by myself (Eastendersfan444) and 74Crazychick and we hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter of our new Christmas story will be posted later on this evening. We hope you all like it!


	2. The Little Drummer Boy

**So here is the next story in our Christmas stories… and this time we've chosen Christmas hymns to base the story around. So we hope you like it. This first chapter is by me (74CrazyChick) and as usual we'll take it in turns to write. Enjoy!**

 **O Come All Ye Faithful.**

 **Prologue: The Little Drummer Boy.**

 **Thursday 7** **th** **December 2023.**

Joey sat in his office at the club, twirling a pen in his fingers. He didn't have anything to do and really he should be at home but he'd needed some space. He had plenty to think about. And he needed to do it without the kids clambering all over him. Everything had been fine… until just over a week ago. Ever since then he'd been coming here more and more often. He'd leave the house and come to the club and just sit in the office, thinking. He knew James was wondering why he kept coming here… Normally he rarely came to the club these days, having made the choice to take more of a back seat just after Holly was born, so he was usually only here a couple of days a week. And some of the work he did, he just collected and took it home to do. So to have come to the club every day for nearly ten days was something definitely different.

And what was it that was causing Joey so much heartache, you may wonder…? It all started with a blast from the past…

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

 _Joey put down his pen, having finished the accounts for another month. The club was doing well, making a steady profit over the last year, despite the incessant struggle for small businesses that seemed to be never-ending. And they were about to the start the party season… Christmas… the time when bars and clubs pulled in the money. Hopefully. Joey could see that there were several large parties booked in, so he knew they were in for a profitable festive season. Joey looked up as there was a knock on the door. The door opened and James poked his head through it. "There's someone here to see you…"_

" _Who?" Joey asked, frowning because he wasn't expecting anyone._

" _Not sure… some woman… She says she knows you…" James said, shrugging apologetically._

" _Show her in, I guess." Joey said. Maybe it was someone about booking the club for a function._

" _Okay… fancy going for a drink and some lunch when you're done?" James asked._

" _Sure." Joey said. James walked back out of the office, the door left open and as Joey pondered who it could be that was coming to see him he heard the sound of heeled shoes walking towards his office. His eyes widened when he saw her standing in the doorway. She was the last person he was expecting to see. The last person he wanted to see "What are you doing here?" he asked in a cold tone._

" _Long time, no see…" she said, walking further into the office and sitting on the chair that sat the other side of the desk from him. "How have you been, Joey?" she asked._

" _Great…" he said, glancing at the photoframe on his desk. He looked back at her face and saw her studying him. "Was there a particular reason for you being here?" he asked, his tone a little testy._

" _I just wanted to see how you were…" she told him, "It's been a while since I've seen you."_

" _There was a reason for that… and you know it…" he accused._

 _She had the decency to look slightly ashamed. The room was silent for a couple of minutes before she lifted her head, "Did she tell you she saw Peter?" she asked, her face blank but Joey knew she was taking glee in telling him._

" _No, Lucy… she didn't…" he said, sighing after a long moment of silence. He looked at the picture on his desk again, staring at his wife's face. He didn't doubt her. He trusted her. He loved her. He took a deep breath and turned back to the blonde sitting smugly in front of him. "What do you want?" he asked._

" _I wanted to see how you were…" she said again. "Peter told me what happened and we had a huge row… I told him he was an idiot… and he should've known better…"_

" _Known better?" Joey asked._

 _Lucy's face coloured, "He came here… in the summer…" she told him softly._

" _To Walford?" Joey said, "I thought you'd both left the square? For good…"_

" _That's what I thought too…" She said, "but he told me that he came back here in the summer… and now I find myself here again as well."_

" _Why?"_

 _She wouldn't look at him and Joey began to feel a knot build in his gut. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, "He came back for Lauren…" she whispered. Her words took his breath away and he couldn't speak. His mind was racing as he tried to work out when in the summer this could've happened. "He wanted her to leave you… and go with him…"_

" _Clearly that didn't happen." Joey said, relieved by his statement. Lucy stared at him again, not saying anything. "It didn't, right?" he asked, vulnerability showing as he spoke for a second time._

" _No, Joey." Lucy admitted, "but from what Peter said it sounded like…" Her words faded to nothing and Joey frowned._

" _Like what?" he prodded._

" _Like she seriously thought about it…" she whispered. 'That she still is…' she trailed off leaving the words hanging in the air. She looked at Joey, her eyes filled with sadness and regret that she had to be the one to tell him that his wife was considering leaving him for her brother. She saw the moment_

 _the bottom fell out of Joey Branning's world. She bit back a smile as Joey raised his eyes to hers. His anger rose higher, how dare she come here and tell him his wife was thinking of leaving him for Peter fucking Beale, who the hell did she think she was? Was she expecting him to fall in to her arms, her bed? The phrase 'Don't shoot the messenger' failed to apply in that moment._

" _Go." He said quietly, staring once more at the photo of his happy family on his desk. Or so he'd thought anyway. He knew Lucy hadn't taken any notice of him and his anger flared, "I SAID GO!" he shouted, getting to his feet and slamming his hand on the desk. Still she didn't move and her inactivity irritated him further. He strode around the desk, grabbing her arm and yanking her to her feet, dragging her towards the office door and shoving her forcefully through it, slamming the door behind her. He turned and leant heavily against it, closing his eyes and focussing on slowing his breathing down…on controlling his anger._

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey stared at the picture on his desk. He'd found himself doing this more and more over the last few days, Lucy's words were still swimming through his mind. He picked up the frame and looked at the picture. It'd been taken in June, Joey and Lauren had splashed out some money and got some family photos taken by a professional. He examined the image in detail, taking in the contours of his wife's face. He couldn't believe she'd seriously considered leaving him… leaving the kids… That thought stopped him short… Would she have taken them with her? He hadn't even considered that option. He frowned, where had everything gone wrong? When had it happened? How had he missed that she was unhappy? He'd thought things were good between them. Sure they had their fair share of fights and ups and downs, which family didn't? But they always made things up again and things were good between them…at least he thought they were…now he wasn't so sure.

Things between him and Lauren had been amazing after Holly was born. Joey had even got used to living with Eve's kitten, forming a bond with the baby feline that he'd never expected to happen. In fact, if Miss Kitty wasn't trailing around after Eve, she would quite often be found sitting on Joey's lap. Holly had been the dream baby… sleeping through the night after just a week. Lauren and Joey would have to wake her for her feedings. Life had been good… great even. So good that just before Holly's first birthday Lauren and Joey had been ecstatic to discover that they were expecting another baby. Lauren had blossomed through the pregnancy and everything was fine until she was seven months pregnant. Two days before Joey's birthday she had started having contractions and she'd been rushed to hospital. The doctor's had worked their hardest to stop her labour from progressing but the afternoon of Joey's birthday her waters had broken and there was no more delaying it. Her labour had been hard and long and in the early hours of the following morning, their son was born. He was rushed away by the nurses, leaving the parents ebbing between joy and heartbreak as they waited to hear what was happening with their son. Neither of them had known what was happening for almost an hour and then when the doctor had returned to the room Joey was sure they were going to be told the worst news possible. But, thankfully that hadn't been the case, although Joey wasn't convinced at the time that it had been good news either. Their son was in the Neonatal Unit, in an incubator. He was born too early and he had an uphill struggle ahead of him. Lauren had, understandably, blamed herself and for several days Joey had seen the fear on her face every time they were with their son. A fear he shared with her. It was safe to say Joey was as worried as she was, although he was also convinced that their little boy was strong enough to get through this. And Joey had been right, after a few weeks in hospital he was released and allowed to go home. Despite how ill he'd been and surprising everyone, their son was given a clean bill of health, no repercussions from how early he'd been born. So Lauren and Joey took him home and they tried to settle into family life. It wasn't until they took him home that they finally gave him a name… both previously too worried about what might happen to take that step before then.

And so Lucas Bradley Branning started his life in Albert Square. He met his big sisters who were fascinated by him. Joey's mum had commented on it first… how Lucas was the spitting image of his daddy when he was baby… those looks had remained throughout the last two years. While Joey loved his girls, adored them both with everything he had, there was something different about the bond he had with Lucas. Lucas could in fact wrap both his parents around his little finger, not that he took advantage of that fact. Lauren was as protective of their boy as Joey was, mollycoddling him a little more than she had Eve or Holly. Joey knew it was because they'd come so close to losing him in those first few weeks. And Joey felt the same. He wanted his boy to be happy and healthy and he wanted to ensure he was a better father than Derek had ever been to him. In the same way as he wanted Evie and Holly to have the same.

Joey's relationship with each of his children was different. Evie… being seven years old now… had a streak of independence in her that Joey found fascinating. She mothered over her siblings, like her mummy had done for first Abi and then Oscar. She was the spitting image of her mummy… but with much curlier long hair. Lucas was still his mirror image and at two year's old Joey couldn't help but think he was growing up far too quickly for his liking. And then there was Holly. She was the perfect mix of the two of them. She had been the perfect baby and was pretty much the same now she was nearly four. She was different from her sister in many ways… firstly in her looks… her hair was straight as a rod and longer than her sister's, having never had it cut – more than a basic trim. Eve kept her hair just past her shoulders, long enough to put up but not too long to get in her way. Holly didn't care about that… her hair just kept getting longer and Joey loved it. He had a closeness to his middle daughter that he didn't have with the others. If he had to work out why, he assumed it was because he'd delivered her… holding her first and being the one person… apart from his wife… that had literally brought her into the world. When she first arrived he would often hold her in his arms as she slept. He shared the feeding of Holly much more than he had when Evie was a baby. Lauren didn't breastfeed Holly for as long and even in the first few weeks she would express milk so he could feed her and Lauren could get some rest. Also because he had cut down on his working hours after Holly was born he was there for all of the major first moments in her life. Her first smile. Her first giggle, the first time she rolled over. Her first word, which of course was "dada". The first time she crawled… and then walked. He had lapped it all up, wishing he'd been able to be there for Eve's as well. He had been for Lucas' too and each milestone he went past seemed to mean more given the difficult start he'd had. Holly went to nursery five mornings a week and Joey had taken her on her first day… and most days after. He would pick her up each evening and she would excitedly tell him about what they'd done that day. He would read her a story each night and he would help her try and read the words. She was a smart little girl but she did have self-doubt in bucket loads that Joey knew came from her mummy. In short Joey adored all three of his children and the thought he could've lost them… that his wife could've taken him from them…that she still could knocked him for six.

Fighting his emotions, Joey put the photo back on his desk, his finger tracing over the glass, smiling as he saw the almost identical smiles on the three children's faces. It was hard to believe that Lucas was already two years old. Of course those first few weeks weren't the only struggle the family had had to deal with. Two months after Lucas had come home from the hospital, there had been another medical emergency to deal with. One that rocked Lauren to the core. It had started during a family gathering in the Vic. It was the first time in a while that they'd all gotten together and so there had been plenty of chatter… until the sound of crashing glasses on the floor drew their attention. Max had collapsed to the floor and Tanya and Abi had moved to his side quickly. Lauren didn't move, frozen by Joey's side and Joey had looked at her in concern. He could see the shock and fear on her face… and the tears that began as she stared at where her dad was lying. An ambulance was called and Max was taken to the hospital. Joey and Lauren had followed in the car, Lucas and Oscar with them, while the girls were being looked after by Sarah. When they arrived at the hospital they found Tanya and Abi in the waiting room and were told that Max had had a heart attack. Lauren had fallen apart as soon as they told her, collapsing into Joey's arms and sobbing her heart out.

It had been a couple of hours of tests before the doctor appeared and gave them the news that the heart attack was relatively mild and Max would make a complete recovery. He would just have to make a few lifestyle changes.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Max's recovery had been slower than he would've liked but Lauren was there for him throughout and for a while the family had moved into number 5 so they could look after him. Joey's father-in-law hadn't been the best of patients but when Lauren broke down and told her dad that she needed him to be around, he'd stopped being so awkward. The whole situation had brought Lauren and her dad closer to each other and that still remained, more than two years later.

Max would look after the kids for the two of them at least once a week now. He was now semi-retired and had more spare time to spend with them. All three kids adored their Pops and looked forward to the time they spent at his house. Eve had once confided that Pops liked to give them cake when they were there and Joey thought that might have been one of the reasons they liked it so much but he was glad they got to at least have a relationship with one of their grandfathers.

Joey knew family was everything to Lauren… and that was what confused him so much about what he'd discovered the week before. He couldn't understand why she would throw everything she had with him away… for Peter fucking Beale of all people. He was devastated by it. And he felt betrayed. He loved his wife… always had done… and always would. Even now, after her alleged betrayal, he would walk through heaven and earth for her. In that moment, he knew what he needed to do… he needed to win her back. Yes, she hadn't left…yet, but he clearly needed to convince her that she'd made the right decision…that he was the best person for her.

It had been a few years since they'd last done the twelve days of Christmas. Life had been hectic and with three kids it was difficult to find the time to put into doing something special. Well, this year was different… this year Joey was going to prove to his wife that he adored her… loved her… that he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known… and would ever know. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her… and in a week's time he would use the following twelve days to prove that to her as well.

 **A/N: So here is the prologue… and it seems that things in the Branning flat aren't quite as rosy as they've been in our previous stories. There have also been many changes in between this story and the last one. We hope you kept up with it all… Send us a review. We'll be back tomorrow with the next chapter.**


	3. The 2 Days of Christmas

**A/N: Hello, 74CrazyChick here again… back with another chapter. We hope you enjoyed the first chapter, even though it wasn't quite a fluffy as our previous stories have been… Anyway, on with the show… and we thought we'd start with a very familiar title for Chapter One.**

 **Chapter One: T** **he Twelve Days of Christmas**

 **Thursday 14** **th** **December 2023**

Joey walked back to the house, two bags of shopping in his hand. There would be no hiding out at the club today. Today was a party for a very special occasion. Today was Oscar's sixteenth birthday party and Lauren had chosen to throw her brother a party to celebrate the fact. Hence his trip to the supermarket to pick up a few last minute essentials that his wife had said they needed. The family, including the guest of honour, were due to arrive in about an hour's time. He opened the front door and let himself into the flat. The flat was festooned with balloons and banners and other things that were sure to embarrass Oscar completely. Joey didn't understand what his wife's need to mortify her brother was, but she was determined… telling him it was a Branning rite of passage or something. He placed the bags of shopping on the kitchen worktop and began to unpack them. He smiled slightly as he heard the sound of small footsteps that could only mean one person. "DADA!" Lucas cried out as he ran into the kitchen.

"Hello munchkin…" Joey said. He chuckled as Lucas wrapped his arms around his legs, clinging to him as Joey walked over to the fridge and putting the food he'd brought in the fridge. "Lucas, that's not really helping…" he said.

"Lucas elp dada…" the little boy declared.

"Not really, babe." Joey said. He shut the fridge again and then bent down, unwrapping Lucas' arms from around his legs. He lifted him into his arms and kissed him softly on the forehead. "What have you been up to, eh?"

"Lucas ood…" he said, grinning at his daddy.

"I'm sure you are." Joey agreed. "Has mummy finished wrapping Oscar's birthday presents?"

Lucas nodded, "Occa pesents all wapped…" he told him.

"Let's go and have a look, shall we?" Joey said. He carried Lucas to the doorway of the lounge,

leaning against the doorframe and seeing Lauren putting the wrapping paper away in the cupboard and then piling the presents on the side. "You all done, babe?" he asked.

"Yes, no thanks to a certain little person and a cat… both whom shall remain nameless… they kept wanting to play with the paper."

Joey grinned as he looked slyly at Lucas. "He told me he was good."

"He was just trying to help." Lauren said, walking over and smiling at her son, her hand lifting and ruffling through his thick dark hair. She glanced at her husband, "Did you pick up everything on the list?" she asked.

"Yes. I had to go a bit further to get the pickled onions you wanted but I found them at that little corner shop a few streets away." Joey said. "I've put it all away in the kitchen…" he said. He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek but she turned away from him at the same time and rushed into the kitchen.

"Can you check that the girls are both changed?" she called back to him.

"Sure." Joey said. He turned his attention to Lucas, "Come on, mate… let's go and see what your sisters are up to…" he said to him.

"Evie and Olly…" Lucas said, clapping his hands together.

"Good boy." Joey murmured, kissing his son on the forehead. He moved across the lounge and opened the door to the girl's bedroom. "Are you two both dressed?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy." They chimed together. Joey put Lucas down on the floor and he toddled across the room to the desk and chairs in the corner, grabbing a crayon and starting to draw on the paper. Joey looked at his girls, seeing that Holly at least was still a little underdressed. Eve went over to where Lucas was sitting and sat on one of the other chairs, helping him with his colouring, as she was prone to do. Joey moved across to the bunk beds and sat on the bottom bunk beside his youngest daughter.

"I don't think you're completely ready, baby girl…" he said as his eyes ran over her.

"I am, daddy…" she said, grinning at him widely.

"You've only got one sock on… and your T-shirt is on back to front." Joey said softly. Holly looked down at her clothes and her bottom lip started to wobble. "It's okay, poppet, daddy will help you sort it out…" he said. Getting herself dressed was still a new thing for Holly but she was determined to do it on her own… which sometimes led to some pretty mismatched outfits (to her mummy's horror) and the odd occasion, like today, where she needed a bit of assistance before she was done. "And if we're quick, daddy will do your hair for you as well…" he added as he swept her into a hug. Her threatened tears were immediately forgotten and she smiled up at him brightly.

"Can I have plaits, daddy?" she asked.

Joey tapped the end of her nose with his forefinger, smiling at her, "Since you asked so nicely…" he told her, "Let's get you sorted out then, shall we?" he said. "Let's start with this T-shirt…" he added, "Lift your arms, poppet…" he said, pulling the T-shirt over her head once she did as he asked. He turned it the right way around and then helped it back onto her body. He then found the stray sock under her duvet and slid that onto the bare foot. "All done…" he said, "See, that didn't take us long, did it?" he said. Holly shook her head, her long brown hair shaking free and waving around. "Have you got some hairbands daddy can use?" he asked. "And I'll need your hairbrush..." he added.

"I'll get them, daddy…" Holly said, springing to her feet and running across the room. He heard her jewellery box open and the music start to play as she searched for the hairbands she wanted. He looked at Eve and Lucas while he waited, smiling when he saw the two of them playing together happily. Eve was a great big sister… she really looked after her brother and sister… and was perfectly content to play with them. In many ways the three children reminded Joey of Lauren and her siblings. He knew that Lauren had had a similar relationship with both Abi and Oscar… looking out for them when times were tough at home. He closed his eyes at that thought, memories of his conversation with Lucy coming back to him in an instant, causing his chest to tighten painfully. He wondered if he was still going to lose his wife… and maybe his kids too. "Here you go, daddy…" Holly said, returning to his side.

Joey opened his eyes again, seeing the hairbrush and two hairbands in Holly's hands. "Turn around then, poppet… and I'll brush your hair…"

"Will you be gentle, daddy?" Holly asked as he took the brush from her.

"Always." Joey promised her.

"Mummy hurts when she does it…" Holly whispered to him, turning away and sitting on the floor between his feet.

"Mummy's normally busy when she's doing it, Holly… trying to get you and Evie ready for school as well as making sure Lucas is sorted out… I'm sure she doesn't mean to hurt you…" he said softly as he started to pull her hairbrush gently through her hair.

"She hugs me when it's really hurty…" Holly said.

"There you go then… she doesn't want to hurt you, does she?" he said. He frowned when the brush encountered a knot in her hair, pulling it through as gently as he could.

"Ow, daddy…" Holly whimpered.

"I'm sorry, baby girl… there's a big knot and daddy needs to get it out… Can you be big and brave for another minute while daddy fixes it?" he asked her. Holly nodded her head, which didn't help Joey's mission too much but he continued with the tangled hair and after a few seconds the brush ran smoothly once more. Once the hair was knot-free he began the arduous task of plaiting his little girl's hair. This wasn't something he had thought he'd ever be doing in his life, but with two little girls running around, it had been necessary for him to step up to the task if there was ever any hope of the family getting out of the door… especially after Lucas was born. And Lauren had said it was only right that he did it, seeing as how he was so insistent that the girls kept their hair long. Joey couldn't explain to her the reasoning behind it… that he wanted to be able to tuck their hair behind their ears, like he'd done to her so many times and he didn't want to lose the ability to do that if they had shorter hair… and to be honest, Lauren didn't really push him too hard on it anyway. He got to the end of the first plait and reached for one of the hairbands from Holly. She passed it to him and he quickly put in her hair, turning his attention to the other half of her hair. Her hair was longer than Eve's now… there had been an incident with some plasticine at Eve's school which had resulted in Eve having a few inches removed from her hair back in the summer… to Eve and her parent's initial dismay… so she was now sporting slightly shorter hair that only just reached past her shoulders. Now though Eve loved it and had recently asked for it to be cut to the same length again. Holly's hair hung down her back and was dark and thick and dead straight… whereas Eve's had a curl to it and was prone to hanging in ringlets. Joey worked silently on the remainder of Holly's hair until he put the second hairband in. "All done, poppet…" he said. She stood up and turned to face him.

"Thanks daddy…" she said, smiling at him brightly before leaping onto his lap and hugging him tightly. Joey hugged her back, slightly overwhelmed suddenly with his feelings for his daughter.

"DADA!" Lucas suddenly shouted, running across the room and throwing himself at his daddy. Eve came over and joined them in their group hug and Joey put his arms around all three of his kids, squeezing them tightly against his body for several minutes.

"Come on… we'd better get in the lounge… Granny Tanya and Pops will be here soon…"

"And Occa?" Lucas asked expectantly.

Joey ruffled his son's hair, "Yes, Lucas… Oscar will be here too…" he said, smiling at him. Lucas's relationship with his uncle was adorable. Lucas would follow him around like a little shadow… copying his mannerisms. It was a form of hero worship that made Joey slightly jealous… and if it wasn't for the fact it actually stopped Oscar from behaving like the typical male teenager whenever Lucas was around he would've said something about it… but Lucas seemed to bring out the best in his uncle and he would sit and read stories to him or play with him for hours, letting Lucas clamber all over him, a bit of rough and tumble while still ensuring the toddler didn't get hurt in the process. And Joey always knew that once Oscar had left Lucas would return to him and want the hugs and endless stories.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

The doorbell rang and Joey went to answer it, opening the door and finding Tanya, Abi and Oscar in the doorway. "Come in, guys…" he said, stepping back and opening the door further, "Happy birthday, Oscar…" he added, getting the customary grunt in reply.

"OCCA!" was shouted as he trudged further into the flat.

"Hey, little man…" Oscar said with a smile, scooping down and lifting Lucas in the air.

"I swear that's the first thing he's said all day that hasn't been a grunt…" Tanya moaned to her son-in-law.

"He'll grow out of it…" Joey reassured her, knowing he, himself had gone through the same stage, although he was pretty sure he hadn't been as bad as teenage Oscar seemed to be.

"Where's Lauren?" Abi asked softly once her mum had following her brother into the lounge.

Joey hugged Abi, "She's in the bedroom, getting ready, babe…go on in" he told her. Abi nodded with a small smile and she went through to the lounge and soon disappeared into their room.

Joey went through to the lounge, "Can I get anyone drinks?" he asked.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"Are you still okay for Monday?" Abi asked as she sat on the bed, watching her sister move around the room.

"Of course, Abs…" Lauren said. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"About the same." Abi whispered. "I saw Grandma Dot last night… when I was coming home from work… she wouldn't even look at me, Lauren…"

"You know what she's like, Abs… She'll come round in the end…" She replied. "How has work been?" she asked.

"Tiring… the days are really long at the moment… I leave for work when it's dark and don't get home again until its dark again…" Abi said. "I still love the work though…"

"Of course you do… I'm really proud of you, Abs…" Lauren told her.

"You have to say that… you're my sister…" Abi murmured.

"No, I don't…" Lauren said, "Abs, you graduated highest in your class… with a first class honours degree… You run your own veterinary practice and have been for the last couple of years, since your boss retired… You didn't lose any of your clients when he retired and have expanded the practice since he left…"

"And got knocked up after a one-night stand… and have become the scandal of the square…" Abi finished for her.

"Being pregnant is nothing to be ashamed of, Abs… yes, okay, you don't know who the dad is… but you could've done the easy thing and had a termination… It's taken guts to do what you're doing now and you know that I will always be there for you… every step of the way…and besides I have some knowledge of being the scandal of the square don't I? Having a relationship with my cousin, being the resident drunk? It'll pass I promise."

"Thanks Lauren." Abi said softly, wiping at her eyes. "Oh, I saw Jay on the way over here…" she said. "He ignored me too…"

Lauren walked over to where her sister was sitting and sat next to her, "Abs, it was always going to be difficult, wasn't it, eh?" she said softly. "You split up because you said you didn't want to settle down and have kids… and then a year later you're pregnant… He was always going to take it hard…"

"Whit told me he's dating someone else." Abi whispered.

"There you are then… he's moved on… which is what you wanted, Abs… Maybe you'll be able to be friends again… one day…"

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Abi whispered and Lauren could tell that tears were on the way so she hugged her, feeling her sister break down moments later. "Thanks Lauren…" She whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around…" she added.

Lauren stared across the room, breathing deeply and biting her bottom lip, "I made a promise, didn't I?" she said. There was a knock on the door and after a moment it pushed open, Joey standing in the doorway.

"Everything okay?" he asked, looking at Abi in concern.

"We're okay, Joey…" Lauren said, slightly dismissively. She saw the flash of hurt on his face that he quickly masked and she chewed on the inside of her cheek, fighting the emotions that were welling within her. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked.

Joey stared at his wife, wanting to say right there and then that it was her and the kids he wanted but knowing that now wasn't the time or the place to have that conversation. "I just thought I'd let you know that everyone is pretty much here now… and Lucas is about to unwrap Oscar's presents for him… so we might not want to delay it much further."

"We'll be out in a few minutes," Lauren said, turning her attention back to Abi. She heard the bedroom door close once more and she took a deep breath. "Are you ready, Abs?" she asked. "Grandma Dot is going to be in there… She cornered me and mum in the market the other day and mum invited her…"

"Oh God… really?" Abi said.

"Sorry Abs…" Lauren said.

"Is everything okay with you and Joey?" Abi asked as Lauren stood up. She watched her sister closely as she waited for her reply.

"Everything is fine, Abs… great even…" she said but Abi could tell there was something going on and it made her worry. "Come on." Lauren said.

"Time for me to face Grandma again…" Abi said, "Although she'll probably ignore me… or start quoting the bible at me…"

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt' Lauren reminded her 'Just point out that Mary was carrying another man's child… That'll really get her going…" Lauren said with a smirk.

"Yeah right…" Abi said, shaking her head as they both made their way out of the room.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR OSCAR… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" The family sang loudly after Oscar (and Lucas) had opened his presents. Lauren had placed his birthday cake on the table in the middle of the room and he was now about to blow the candles out… again with a little help from his nephew. Joey stood at the edge of the room, his arm draped loosely around Lauren's waist. She was leaning against him and he was sure they were giving off the picture of happiness and contentment. And really everything between them should be rosy… they had the perfect life… Three adorable children… a business of their own that was doing well financially… Lauren's work was also going great and brought in regular income… They had been married for nearly eight years and Joey hoped there would be many more. Two weeks ago he had thought everything was perfect… that they were strong and their marriage was secure. Now though… now he was worried. He knew there was a huge Peter Beale shaped hole in their life and for the first time he wasn't sure their marriage was strong enough to get through this. Yes, he'd come up with a plan to convince Lauren that she'd made the right decision in staying with him… but it was only going to work if Lauren made an effort too…and at the moment she seemed to not be that bothered. His tightened his arm around her slightly, turning his head to kiss the top of her head. He paused slightly as he felt her tense in his arms but he continued, closing his eyes as he kissed her. How had things between the two of them got so bad?

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

The guests were gone, the house was back in order and the kids were finally in bed. Lauren was tidying up in the kitchen when Joey came out of the girl's bedroom, having just had the 'great Mister White hunt' with Holly as she couldn't find her beloved bear. He was eventually located… down at the bottom of her bed and Holly had settled. Joey turned and went into what had formerly been Lauren's office but was now Lucas' bedroom. He walked over to his little motor car bed and sat on the edge of it, staring at him as he lay in the bed, hugging Mister Blue tightly in his arms. "I love you, Lucas…" he breathed, "And I promise that whatever happens in the next few days… I will make things right with your mummy…" he added softly. "I won't tear this family apart…" He leaned forward and kissed Lucas on the forehead, his fingers brushing gently through his hair. Joey left his room, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked into the kitchen and found Lauren standing at the sink, a mug of tea in her hands as she leant against the worktop, staring out of the window. He wondered what she was looking at… it was pitch black outside… you could barely see anything… even with the streetlamps on. "The kids are all in bed…" he said softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Good…" She said softly. 'Thanks'

The room was silent for more time that Joey was comfortable with, "Are we okay, Lauren?" he asked

her.

She turned her head, looking at him, her brow furrowed slightly "Of course." She said but her answer sounded automatic and not heartfelt. She carried her mug through to the lounge, sitting in the armchair and turning on the TV. Joey stared at her, barely recognising her. How had he missed the gaping hole that was clearly in their relationship? When had things got so bad that they didn't sit together on the sofa in the evening… that they hadn't slept entangled together? Even when the kids were younger and had, more often than not, been in the bed with them, they had still maintained a closeness that was now definitely gone.

Joey walked over to the sofa and sat down heavily. "I told the kids we'd put up the Christmas tree tomorrow…" he said. "I've got to go to the club in the morning but I should be back in the afternoon…" he added.

"Fine…" Lauren said absently.

Joey stared at her, thinking that things were very far from fine in their life. Happy first day of Christmas he thought miserably.

 **AN: Things don't seem to be improving, do they? And there was more reveals in that chapter… Abi is no long with Jay and she's also pregnant (by person's unknown)… the drama…! Is anything going to repair the damage between Joey and Lauren… Can anything fix them? Don't forget to send us a review and let us know what you think so far. Next chapter, the first from Eastendersfan444, will be posted tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello. It's my turn now (Eastendersfan444) So things don't appear to be all smiles and happiness at the Branning household. Let's hope things start to improve soon.**

 **Chapter Two: Oh Christmas Tree**

 **Friday 15** **th** **December 2023**

Lauren cleared up the breakfast dishes, she could hear the kids playing in the lounge, smiling as she heard Eve take charge of them. She wondered what was so important at the club that Joey would need to be gone before breakfast. He'd been spending a lot of time at the club recently, despite the fact he was supposed to have cut back his hours to spend time with his family, maybe something was going on with James and Joey was trying to help out, although Whitney hadn't mentioned anything to her. She frowned, maybe the club was losing money and Joey was going in to try and save it. Whatever the reason, it must be a pretty important one for Joey to spend so much time away from his family.

'Mama?' she heard a little voice and turned, smiling as she saw Lucas standing in the doorway.

'Yes, sweetheart?'

'Rere's dada?' he asked her.

'Daddy's had to go to work today'

'Oh' Lucas looked down at Mister Blue 'Miter Bue finks dada said re'd put up the Kissmass tee today' he told her.

Lauren nodded her head 'yes, he did' she said 'Mummy will call daddy once she's finished washing up, okay?' she asked him.

'I's can elp' he told her and he pulled the tea towel off the hook, looking at her expectantly.

'Wouldn't you rather be playing with your sisters?' Lauren asked him.

Lucas shook his head 'I's elp mama' he said.

'Thank you, sweetheart' Lauren smiled at him and she handed him a plastic dish. Lucas grinned at her as he started to wipe it dry.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching the kids play as she called Joey. His phone went through to voicemail.

'Joey, it's me. The kids are wondering when you're going to be home as they want to put up the Christmas Tree like you promised them…' she sighed 'I'm going to start it without you' she paused again 'Is everything okay at the club? Is there anything I can do? Are James and Whitney okay? Because Whitney hasn't said anything to me about them not being okay but I can't think of any other reason why you're not here…Can you please come home or call me?' she said and she hung up. She pushed the phone into her jeans pocket, and walked into the lounge with a smile plastered on her face. 'Okay, who wants to help me get the tree and decorations out?' she asked them.

'ME ME!' Eve's hand shot up in the air eagerly.

'ME!' Holly's hand joined her sisters.

'What about you, Lucas?' Lauren looked at him.

'Rere's dada?' he asked her again.

'He'll be home soon, buddy' Lauren replied, hoping she wasn't lying to her two-year-old son. 'So are we ready to get the tree?'

'Yes' he nodded his head, 'Miter Bue, you tay here' he said and he put his bear on the sofa 'and 'have yourself' he told him firmly.

Lauren smiled as Lucas walked over to her and slipped his hand into hers. 'Come on, Holly' Eve said and the two girls stood up. The family walked to Lucas' room and Lauren went inside and started to hand out items for them to take into the lounge.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

An hour later, Lauren was still struggling to get the Christmas tree up and was becoming increasing annoyed with Joey the longer she struggled with it. The kids had long lost interest and had wandered off to play in Eve and Holly's bedroom until they got called back by Mummy telling them she'd finished and was ready to decorate the tree. She could hear them giggling as they played. Her frustration with the tree was being to grow and she could feel her anger rising towards Joey. It took every single ounce of self-control that she had to not toss the tree out of the window. Deciding to take a break she walked into the kitchen, out of the earshot of the kids and pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Joey's number again, once more it went through to voicemail. 'Where the Hell are you?' she hissed down the phone 'A little help would be really good, Joey. The kids are missing you. I'm wondering when you stopped answering my calls. You always answer my calls…I can't put the stupid Christmas tree up on my own' she sighed 'Will you please call me? I'm getting worried now, Joey. Whatever it is, we can talk about it and deal with it together…just call me' she hung up and put the phone on the worktop. Lauren was about to put the kettle on when someone knocked on the door. She hurried to the door and opened it, hoping it would be her husband. It wasn't and she stared at who was standing there.

'Can I get a hug from my favourite niece?' he asked her after a few moments silence.

'Of course' she nodded her head, practically throwing herself into his arms. 'It's so good to see you, Uncle Jack'

'I was in the area and thought I'd pop over and say hi' he told her as she let him go.

'Come in, I was about to make some coffee if you're interested'

'Please, I'm parched' he nodded his head. Lauren led him into the kitchen and they heard a squeal of laughter coming from Eve's bedroom, Lauren turned her head towards the noise, looking slightly torn. 'You go and check on the kids, I'll make the coffee' Jack smiled at her. She hesitated 'I know my way round a kitchen' he said.

Lauren nodded her head 'thanks' she smiled at him and headed off towards the bedroom.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Jack watched the kids playing in the lounge as he and Lauren sat on the sofa with their coffees 'and Lucas just lets them?' Jack asked her. 'I mean he doesn't mind?'

'Nope, he loves it, he gets to play with the girls and they adore him' Lauren said 'He likes being a princess… I'm pretty sure it's more Evie's instigation than Holly's… She's the one into dressing up and everything' Lauren said to him 'He lets them do whatever they want' she smiled as she watched her three little princesses playing in the lounge. 'They don't always dress up as Princesses, sometimes they dress up as cowboys or as transformers, they have a well-rounded collection of dress up clothes' Lauren smiled at him. 'Have you dropped in to see dad?' she asked him suddenly changing the subject 'I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see you'

'Yeah I have, we had breakfast, he's looking really well' Jack nodded his head.

'He is' Lauren smiled 'he's taking things easier and not overdoing things and he's got Matthew to take over the running of the car lot. Dad's taking more of a back seat, although every now and then he likes to go out and sell a car or two, he said he's just keeping his hand in'

'Sounds like your dad' Jack said and he looked over at the tree 'well that looks a little pathetic'

'I can't put the stupid thing together' Lauren said following his gaze. 'It's normally Joey's job, but he's at the club and he obviously forgot to do it this morning before he left' Lauren told him. 'I think next year we get a real bloody tree that has all the branches already attached' she huffed.

'Well, how about I give you a hand?' Jack asked her.

'That would be great' she smiled at him. 'I don't know when Joey's going to be back and he promised the kids we'd put up the tree and decorate it today' she said.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

'Da tee looks pity, Mama' Lucas said looking up at it in awe.

'It really does, you've all done a good job' she smiled at the three kids. 'I think all your hard work deserves a reward. What do you think?'

'Yes please, mummy' Eve said 'cake?' she grinned at her.

'Are you ever going to grow out of wanting cake?' Lauren asked her with a laugh.

'Nope, never, I love cake' she replied with a big grin.

'Come on then, cake it is' she said with a smile, leading them into the kitchen.

'Mummy?' Holly asked once they were seated at the table 'Is daddy going to come home for tea?'

'I don't know, sweetie' Lauren said, brushing her hand over her head. 'He's very busy at work' she told her, she saw the disappointment on all three of her children's face and she smiled brightly at them 'now how about that cake?'

'Please mummy' Holly nodded her head.

Jack smiled as Lauren handed him another coffee. 'You've taken to motherhood well'

'They're good kids' Lauren said 'they make it easy'

'The fact that they're good kids means they've had great parents' he told her 'I'm proud of you' he smiled.

'I'm kind of proud of myself too' she grinned at him.

'So are you planning on having any more or are you stopping at three?'

'Joey and I haven't really talked about it' she said 'but before we had Eve we said we wanted a big family' she said 'but after Lucas…when we didn't know if we were going to get to bring him home or not…we haven't really talked about having any more…but I kind of like being pregnant'

'Because Joey waits on you hand and foot'

Lauren grinned 'there are other perks too'

'Perks an uncle probably doesn't want to hear about, no doubt'

'That's probably very true' she nodded her head with a giggle.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren looked up as the door to the flat opened and Joey walked in. 'Hi' he said, dropping his keys in the dish by the door as he shrugged his jacket off. He hung it up on the hook behind the door and turned to look at Lauren.

'Hi? Seriously? Is that all you have to say to me?' she asked him.

'I got you these' he said, holding out a bunch of flowers.

'Flowers?' she exclaimed. 'You think flowers is going to make everything okay, do you?'

'I know I've been at the club a lot and I want to make it up to you. I'm going to make it up to you'

'It's not me you should be making things up to Joey, it's the kids. You promised them we'd put the tree up and decorate it as a family and you promised them we'd do it today' she said to him with a frown 'You haven't seen your kids at all today. You were gone before they were up and you've missed their bedtime, it was your turn to read them a story. Lucas has been really clingy all day and they're all upset that you weren't here. I told them you were working hard at the club and that you'd spend the day with them tomorrow. I've arranged to go out with Abi to buy some things for the baby' she said to him.

'I'm sorry' he said softly.

'Again, it's not me you should be apologising to' she said to him. 'I wasn't the one in tears because daddy wasn't here to tuck me into bed' she said standing up and taking the flowers from him before she disappeared into the kitchen. Joey followed her.

'I'll make it up to the kids too' he told her as she filled a vase with water. She reached into the drawer for some scissors and started to cut off the ends of the stems, placing them in the water. 'Have you eaten?' he asked her.

'I ate with the kids' Lauren said 'since you didn't reply to any of the messages I left you'

'I'm sorry' Joey said again apologetically.

'I could've been calling you to tell you that one of the kids was hurt. Or that something had happened to dad or your mum or Alice' she spun round angrily. 'I can't remember a time that you never returned my phone calls…well except when I was drunk. So tell me Joey, what was more important than your family? Than your kids? Than me?' she asked him. He blinked at her, a lost expression on his face and her anger faded 'Is the club in trouble? Do we need to cut back on the presents for the kids this year?'

Joey shook his head 'The club is doing fine. It's been a bit slower than normal over the last few months because a new club opened up west but that's nothing to worry about. The punters will come back when they realise the grass isn't always greener' he told her.

'So we do have money problems?' she asked him 'then I'll take on more work, I'll call the office tomorrow and let them know'

'We don't have money problems' Joey shook his head 'and you don't have to take on any more work unless you want to' he told her. 'We have plenty of bookings over the next few weeks… money is not a problem…'

'If it isn't money, then is it James? Has he been screwing up? Whit hasn't said anything to me if he has…'

'It's not James either, will you stop worrying about nothing?' he asked her.

Lauren looked at him as she picked up the vase of flowers and carried it to the kitchen table. She placed it down in the middle and tilted her head to one side, fiddling with the flowers slightly before she turned to look at Joey. 'So it's nothing that's been keeping you away from me and the kids? And the flowers were to apologise for nothing? Well thanks. That makes me feel so much better' she told him 'you'll have to have a frozen dinner from the freezer and can you please clean up after yourself this time? I really don't want to have to clean up in here before I can give the kids breakfast in the morning' she frowned at him.

'Where are you going?' he asked her.

'I'm going to bed, I've had a long busy day and I'm tired' she replied.

'The tree looks great by the way' Joey said walking to the doorway.

'Yeah, it does. No thanks to you' she replied and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he heard the bedroom door shut. He sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table. Lauren was angry with him, he was angry with Lauren and he wasn't ready to talk to her about it yet. No, that wasn't true, he wanted to talk to her about it but he was afraid of what she was going to say once they started the conversation. Was she still seeing Peter? Was she really concerned that the club was losing money or was she concerned she wouldn't be able to take as much as she thought she could when she left him? Was she leaving him? Was this Christmas one last hurrah for the kids? He didn't know. He hoped not. He got up and walked through to Lucas' room, standing beside his bed.

'I'm sorry I wasn't here today, buddy. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise' he whispered and he bent down and kissed his son on the forehead. 'Sweet dreams little man' he murmured. He checked on Holly and Eve next. Eve stirred when he kissed her and her eyes fluttered open.

'Hi daddy' she whispered sleepily.

'Hi, baby girl. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you'

'We missed you today' she whispered.

'I missed you too' he told her 'but we'll have lots of fun tomorrow, daddy's going to stay home and we're going to have so much fun together'

'Really?' she asked him. He smiled and nodded his head.

'Really' he replied 'Go back to sleep, sweetie'

'Okay, love you, daddy'

'I love you too, Evie' he gave her another kiss, and then bent down to Holly's bunk bed and kissed her gently. He crept out of the room, back into the lounge where he flicked the Christmas lights on and sat down on the sofa. Christmas used to be a special time for him and Lauren, even before the kids were born. It was already two days in and he wasn't exactly revelling in the Christmas Spirit…he had a feeling Lauren wasn't either. He sighed, he needed to show Lauren how great things were between them, maybe then she wouldn't be considering leaving him, if that was what she was considering.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

An hour later, Joey let himself into the bedroom. He stripped off down to his boxer shorts and climbed into the bed, moving up behind a sleeping Lauren. He slid one hand onto her stomach, pulling her back against him. 'Happy second day of Christmas, babe. I love you' he murmured and kissed her naked shoulder before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 **AN: Poor Joey, he's not doing so well so far and the flowers would have been a good start except he told Lauren that there was nothing to worry about and nothing keeping him away from her and their family…not a good step. Hopefully he can make it up to his three children tomorrow…Lauren I think might take a little bit more work. Back tomorrow with another chapter from 74Crazychick…leave us a review.**


	5. The FIrst Noel

**AN: Hi. 74CrazyChick here again… Here is another chapter… There isn't much Lauren in this chapter… so it's the first No…L(auren)… giggles… Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three – The First Noel**

 **Saturday 16** **th** **December 2023**

Joey woke the next morning and felt little better than he had the night before. He turned his head, seeing his wife still asleep beside him. There was about a foot between their bodies and Joey hated how much their relationship had changed. It disturbed him that he was only noticing it now… when it was clear to see… Now it was constantly on his mind… their lack of intimacy never far from his thoughts. He'd spent a large amount of the night before trying to remember the last time when they'd had sex. That made it sound like sex was the be all and end all of their relationship and it really wasn't. Having said that… sex had always been an important part of their relationship… and right now… they weren't having any. Joey seriously couldn't remember the last time they'd made love. They had gone away for a week with the kids over the summer and Joey knew there had been one night when they'd made love but he couldn't believe that was the last time. However, he couldn't remember there being a time since then either… so he was pretty sure that was the last time… Just as he thought that he remembered there had been one other time… just a couple of weeks ago… It wasn't memorable… hence him only just remembering it now… and had been instigated by Lauren… when he was half asleep if he remembered rightly. Lauren had said something about needing an itch scratched and it'd been over in a matter of moments. It was after a night out… and he might have had a little more to drink than he usually would so maybe that was why he didn't remember it all that well.

As he thought about it now he felt his cock stir and as tempted as he was to turn to his wife, he knew it wouldn't be welcome. He pulled himself from the bed and walked through to the bathroom, ignoring the fact he was naked… which was a stupid thing because one of the kids could've been awake and could've come out of their room, seeing him. He locked the bathroom door behind him once he was in the room and leant back against it. He knew he was going to be looking after the kids all days today but before he could even think of that he needed to get himself out of his current predicament. He turned on the shower, stepping under the water before he allowed it to warm up and gasped as the freezing cold water hit his body. The water didn't have the desired effect, his thoughts straying to his wife at any moment and his cock jolted back to life, hardening further. He reached for himself, wrapping his fingers around his length and began to stroke himself firmly. It wasn't long before he was panting and embarrassingly quickly he was coming. He sagged against the wall in front of him, his forehead resting on his forearm as he tried to recapture his breath so he could get on with the rest of his day. He was kind of ashamed of how quickly that had been over. He found it hard to believe that when he'd first moved to Walford he'd been known as a bit of a ladies man… okay, quite a bit of a ladies man if he was being honest… Now, he was practically living a life of celibacy, even though he was sleeping next to the most gorgeous woman he'd ever known. He didn't want anyone else other than her… and he'd never had any doubts about it… at least until a week or so earlier… Now, he had huge doubts… his feelings for her hadn't changed… he still craved a relationship with her in a very intense way… but it was clear that Lauren had her own doubts… and yes, okay, she hadn't left him… but she had seriously thought about it. And Joey didn't know for certain if the only reason she'd stayed was because of the kids. He knew how she felt about family… he knew how she'd felt as she grew up with her parents and their on and off and on again marriage. He was more than aware that Lauren would be reluctant to cause that kind of drama for their kids… so his greatest fear now was that she wasn't with him because she loved him and wanted to be with him… it was simply because it was the only way to ensure that their kids weren't inflicted with the same upbringing that she was. Joey closed his eyes, several silent tears escaping in that moment, hidden by the water running over his head but a few were released nevertheless. It felt like the end was just around the corner and it broke his heart.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"Play nicely in there, kids…" Joey called through to the lounge as he washed the breakfast dishes. It was almost two hours since he'd got up and he'd already done more than most people do in half a day. He'd got both the girls up and had made sure they were washed and dressed. Then he'd turned his attention to Lucas while Lauren had got breakfast ready for herself and the girls. Joey and Lucas were late to the table and by that time Lauren was getting ready to meet her sister for their shopping trip. She left while Joey was still supervising Lucas's eating. Yes, the morning had been manic and she was running late (which was apparently his fault because he hadn't woken her up) but he only just realised now that they'd barely interacted with each other. Their only real conversation had been about her credit card… and the fact she couldn't find it. As she was going shopping she needed to take a card with her so she could pay for things… When Abi had first told them that she was pregnant, they had said they would support her, financially if she needed it and that was what they were going to do as most of Abi's money was tied up in the veterinary practice she owned. So Lauren would be paying today for the things they needed to buy. And now it transpired that Joey was paying for it, having given her his credit card. Was he being naïve? Had she really lost her credit card…? Was she going to fleece him of all his money? He was resisting the urge to check his wallet and make sure that his credit card was all she'd taken… but he didn't… He knew he needed to trust her… and he wanted to… he really did… but there was a little part of him that was finding it so difficult.

A screamed "LUCAS!" disturbed his thoughts and he pulled his hands from the sink and grabbed a towel, striding across the room and heading for the lounge.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS ALL THE NOISE ABOUT?" he snapped and all three heads turned towards him, shock written on their faces. Neither he nor Lauren raised their voices to the kids… unless there was a very valid reason for doing so. He could see Lucas' bottom lip start to quiver and Eve put her arm around her sibling's shoulders to comfort them. Joey took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly in an effort to calm down. He walked over to them, crouching down in front of them. "I'm sorry…" he said softly, reaching for Lucas and Holly, brushing the sides of their faces softly. He then turned his attention to Eve, leaning forward and kissing her softly on the forehead. "What is all the noise about?" he asked softly.

"Lucas has been playing Postman Pat… delivering mail to everyone…" Eve said, glancing at her brother, a small smile of love on her face. "We found mummy's credit card…" she said.

"You did? Where?" Joey asked.

"In the CD player…" Holly whispered.

"I was just paying wiv Miter Bue, dada…" Lucas said, abject misery on his face.

"It's okay, buddy…" Joey said, sitting on the floor in front of his children and pulling Lucas onto his lap. "And I'm really sorry I shouted at you all… Daddy just woke up in a bad mood this morning… That gives me no right to take it out on the three of you though… Do you forgive daddy?" he asked.

Lucas turned in his arms and wound his arms around Joey's neck, hugging him tightly "Luvoo dada…" he said softly.

Joey hugged his son back, a lump forming in his throat at the small boy's gesture. He glanced at his daughters and they both smiled at him, "We love you, daddy…" Holly said.

"Of course we forgive you, daddy…" Eve added. She got to her knees and shuffled forward, sitting on his other leg and leaning against his chest.

Joey looked at Holly, "I've got room for a little one…" he told her with a smile and she giggled, moving from where she was sitting so she was sat between her brother and sister and she kissed her daddy on his face… repeatedly. "I love you all… very much…" he said, chuckling as Holly continued to kiss him. After a few minutes Joey spoke again, "I think maybe I should send a text to mummy, eh? Let her know that we've found her credit card… so she doesn't worry… Can you get the card out of the CD player, Evie?"

Eve shook her head, "It's stuck, daddy." She said.

"Right, then I think this calls for Superdaddy, eh?" he said, smiling at the three of them when he saw Holly and Lucas start to get upset again. "Lead the way, Miss Evie Branning… and Superdaddy will see what he can do…" he said, putting on a deep voice for them, hearing all three of them laugh. They moved over to the CD player and Eve showed him where the credit card was poking out. He could see it wasn't going to be easy. He turned back to the kids, "Okay, this is going to be more difficult than I thought…Superdaddy is going to have to perform some very complicated surgery. Holly, do you know where mummy keeps her tweezers?" he asked. She nodded her head, "Why don't you and Lucas go and get them for me… and then Superdaddy will save the day?"

"Okay, daddy…" Holly said. She held her hand out towards Lucas and he took it, both of them walking through to their parent's bedroom.

"Are you okay, daddy?" Eve asked him softly.

"Of course I am," Joey said, hoping he wasn't lying to her.

"You seem sad." She murmured. "And you were cross… you're never cross with us, daddy…"

"I told you, Evie… I didn't sleep very well last night and I woke up in a bad mood. I shouldn't have taken it out on you three kids and I'm sorry"

She walked over to him, a serious expression on her face, "I love you, daddy… I just want you to be happy…"

"I am happy, sweetheart… how can I not be happy with you and Holly and Lucas around?" he said.

Eve smiled and hugged him tightly, "And mummy…" she added.

Joey squeezed her in his arms, "And mummy…" he echoed quietly.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Superdaddy worked his magic and retrieved the credit card. He took a photo of it and then texted it over to Lauren with a quick explanation about its disappearance and recovery. Holly then suggested that they all played a game together and her and Eve went into their bedroom and found something they could all play. They came back in with a game and set it up. Lucas and Joey played as one player and the four of them had a great time. By the time the game was over Lucas was half asleep on his daddy's lap so Joey carried him into his bedroom and placed him in his bed, making sure he had Mister Blue under his arm. He pulled the curtains so the room was dim and then walked back out into the lounge, leaving the bedroom door ajar. "What would you girls like to do now?" he asked.

"Can we watch a movie, daddy?" Eve asked.

"I think we can manage that… what would you like to watch?" he asked.

"You choose, Holly…" Eve said.

Holly smiled, "Can we watched Wudy?" she asked, glancing at her sister and seeing her face light up. Both girls knew how to say Rudolph… and Santa… but insisted on still calling them Santy and Wudy… and they were infatuated with the film in much the same way as Evie had been when she was really small.

Joey smiled at the girls, even though he hated the thought of watching the movie for the umpteenth time already this year and he nodded his head, walking over to the DVD cupboard and pulling out the movie. He put it in the DVD player and then walked over to the sofa, both girls sitting either side of him. He put his arms around them, pulling them against his body as the movie began. As the movie started his thoughts drifted once more to what happened as Lauren left that morning. She'd made a big deal of going around each of the kids and kissing them goodbye. The kids disappeared into the lounge and began to play and then awkwardness had filled the room. She'd walked over to him and tried to kiss him but he'd been distracted by the kids in the lounge, so instead of kissing him on the mouth she'd ended up kissing his cheek. He'd turned towards her, hoping for a second attempt but she'd already turned around and was starting to leave the flat. He'd been disappointed but he also felt like it was his fault… he'd messed up… again.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey lay in bed much later that day. It had been a day of two halves… He'd had a great day with the kids… and felt closer to them than he had for a while. It'd been good to spend time with them rather than spending all his of time at the club. The other half of his day… or rather the not so great part of his day was when Lauren got home. Their only real interaction had been when she gave him his credit card back… and another half kiss on the cheek. He hadn't said anything, aware of his conversation with Evie earlier… and not wanting her to pick up on anything between him and her mummy. They had bathed the kids together and to an observer it would appear that everything was good between them but in reality that was far from the case.

The flat descended into silence once the kids had been put to bed and Joey turned on the TV to fill the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable… as such… but it wasn't what it used to be either and it bothered Joey. He'd wondered if it bothered Lauren too and by the time they went to bed he knew he had to ask. So he'd started the tentative conversation with her. "Babe… is everything okay…?" he asked. "With us, I mean…" he added.

Lauren turned her head and looked at him, "Of course it is…" she said, smiling at him but he noticed it didn't quite meet her eyes. "What could possibly be wrong?" she asked him.

"I don't know… things between us… they just seem strained somehow…" he ventured.

"You're imagining it, Joey…" she said, dismissing the conversation.

"I'm not, Lauren… and it's starting to affect me more than I'd like… I even shouted at the kids today and that was something we swore we would never do… You should've seen their little faces… It broke my heart…"

"Stop overthinking things, Joey… There isn't anything wrong… We're as strong as we've ever been." She reassured him.

Joey hadn't said anything more, not feeling any better after their conversation than he'd done before he spoke to her. In many ways he felt worse because it was clear to him that on some level Lauren didn't even see that there was a problem. For the first time in their marriage… in their relationship… Joey felt alone. And it hurt. It hurt more than he thought was possible. What a great third day of Christmas he'd had he thought morosely. His plan for this Christmas was failing spectacularly so far. He needed to step up a gear and the first part of that was getting Lauren to admit there was something wrong.

 **A/N: Yep… things are still a bit rocky in the Branning household and the kids, particularly Evie, are starting to pick up on it too. And Lauren doesn't even seem to want to admit there is a problem… which is strange. I wonder why that is… Don't forget to send a review and let us know what you think. Eastendersfan444 is back tomorrow with another update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello again, I'm back for another chapter…hopefully things will start to get back on track for our little family now right?**

 **Chapter Four: Hark The Herald Angel's Sing**

 **Sunday 17** **th** **December 2023**

'LUCAS BRADLEY BRANNING! FOR THE LAST TIME WILL YOU LEAVE MISS KITTY ALONE AND GO AND FIND YOUR SHOES FOR ME!' Lauren shouted as Joey came out of the bathroom. Joey looked at Lucas and saw he was staring at Lauren, his eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip trembled. Holly and Eve were looking at her too, a shocked expression on their faces. For the second day running, one of their parents had shouted at them.

'You'd better do as mummy says, mate, when she uses your full name like that, it means she's really mad' he told his son, 'So go and do as mummy says and find your shoes' he said. Lucas nodded his head and he ran off to his room 'Eve, Holly, why don't you give Lucas a hand?' he asked them both.

'Yes daddy' they said in unison, nodding their heads. With a furtive glance at Lauren the two girls went after Lucas. When they were gone, Joey turned to look at Lauren.

'You shout at the kids now?' he asked her as she put the last of the toys away.

'I asked him six times to stop playing with the damned cat and to get his bloody shoes' she frowned as she stood up 'I have a raging headache and him running around like a mad thing screaming his head off isn't helping'

'Well if you don't feel well, maybe we should give Sunday mass a miss' he said to her. 'I'm sure Dot will understand'

Lauren looked at him and he could see the idea was appealing to her 'We can't. I promised Dot we'd go otherwise we have to Christmas Eve midnight mass again and I really do not want to have to go through that again, unless you've forgotten last year when we couldn't settle Lucas until after 4:00am and then the girls had us up at 6:00am to open the presents?'

Joey looked thoughtful for a few minutes and then sighed 'no I haven't forgotten last year and I most definitely do not want a repeat of that Christmas Eve. That had to be the worst one we've ever had'

Lauren nodded her head. 'Exactly' she told him.

'Have you taken some pills?' he asked her 'for your headache?'

'No, I haven't had time' she shook her head.

'Okay, then sit down on the sofa and I will get some for you, we don't have to leave right away and if we're lucky we can sit at the back of the church' he told her. 'Gives us the opportunity to leave without Dot seeing us if we need to' he told her.

'Thank you' she said softly. Turning and walking over to the sofa and sitting down. When Joey came back into the room he saw she'd leant her head back against the sofa and had her eyes closed. He moved quickly to the kitchen and filled a glass with water before taking it back to her. He sat down next to her on the sofa.

'Here' he said softly. Lauren's eyes opened and looked into his. She smiled gratefully. 'Thank you' she said reaching for the pills and the water. She swallowed them down and he took the water back from her as she resumed her position on the sofa. He could tell her headache was a bad one.

'Maybe you should stay here and I'll take the kids to church' he said 'I can tell Dot you have a migraine…she'll sympathise with that'

Lauren giggled 'you can tell her I have "one of me heads"' she said mimicking Dot's voice. 'You'd really take the kids?' she asked him more seriously.

'Of course I would' he told her 'You promised Dot we'd go so I'll take them whilst you stay here and rest' he said to her.

'You wouldn't mind taking three kids who really do not want to go to church to mass?'

'For better and worse, remember?' he asked her 'In sickness and in health?'

'Thank you' Lauren said 'I could use a lay down, I didn't sleep well last night' she told him.

'All right, that's settled then' he said 'I'll go hurry the kids up' he told her 'and when they've gone you can go take a nap, okay?'

'Sounds perfect' she replied.

'Okay, do you need anything before I go?' he asked her.

'I'm good, thanks' she said and she lay her head back on the sofa, closing her eyes once more.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey walked into the church, carrying Lucas in his arms, Eve and Holly walking on either side of him, holding onto his jacket. He glanced around to see if he could see Dot, letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding when he didn't see her. He ushered the kids into a pew before sitting down himself. He glanced at Lucas. He'd fallen asleep during the short journey to the church. Knowing Lucas, he'd probably be out for the entire service, lucky for some he thought to himself.

'Lauren not with you?' Dot's voice startled him.

Joey turned to look at her 'Er no, she's gone to bed with a migraine' he explained to her, 'she asked me to tell you that she's sorry she didn't come… She was looking forward to hearing your reading' he told her.

'Well…if she has a headache...I suppose that can't be helped' she said 'give her my best' she said, 'Ooh Max, there are' she said. Joey turned to look at his father-in-law. 'I've saved a seat for you up the front, next to me' she told him.

'Lovely, Dot, thanks very much' Max said forcing a smile on his face. He'd had the same idea as Joey, sitting at the back and sneaking out when he felt sleepy. 'Lead the way' he said. Dot nodded and turned, marching off towards the front. 'HELP ME!' Max mouthed at Joey as he followed her.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren had just got up when Joey walked into the flat, closing the door behind him. 'Hey' he looked at her. 'How do you feel?'

'Better, thanks, I still have a headache though' she said and she frowned at him 'Er…Joey…where are the kids?' she asked him.

Joey blinked at her 'Dammit! I knew I'd forgotten something' he frowned 'I'm sure they'll be fine at the church…I'll be right back!' he told her and opened the door to leave.

'JOSEPH LUCAS BRANNING! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT LEAVE MY CHILDREN AT THE CHURCH!' Lauren screeched at him. 'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? FOR FUCKS SAKE JOEY, YOU HAD ONE THING TO DO AND YOU FUCK IT UP!'

'That's going to do your head the world of good' he raised an eyebrow at her 'and the last time I checked, they were my children too, which makes them _OUR_ children' he said pointedly. 'And no, I didn't leave them at the church, I dropped them off at your dad's, he's going to give them some lunch and bring them back in a couple of hours' he told her 'I thought that if you still had a headache, the kids would just make it worse' he said to her. 'I was being thoughtful and considerate, although now I don't know why I even fucking bothered, because you're still acting like a bitch' he snapped at her as he shrugged his coat off and hung it by the door, going into the kitchen, leaving Lauren staring at him. She could hear Joey moving around in the kitchen and she frowned, walking through to stand in the doorway.

'Joey?' she asked softly.

'What?' he snapped at her.

'I'm sorry for shouting at you, I should've known you wouldn't have left the kids behind' she told him. 'You were being thoughtful and considerate and you were right I was a bitch'

Joey turned to look at her 'Of course I wouldn't have left them behind' he told her, still wearing a frown. 'I can't believe you would think I would do that. Yes, all right, I left Holly in the café for about five minutes one time when we'd both been up for most of the night with her teething…but she was fine and it was a momentary lapse in concentration due to the fact I was pretty much dead on my feet. Do you really think I'd forget all three of them?'

'I know, I'm sorry, I haven't really been feeling myself for a few days' she said to him. 'I've had the headache for a couple of days now and I'm not sleeping very well…I don't mean to take it out on you or the kids, I feel terrible that I shouted at Lucas' she told him as she walked into the kitchen, she leant up against the worktop next to him. He finished filling the kettle with water and put it onto boil, flicking the switch before he turned to look at her again. 'I'm really sorry, Joey' she told him softly.

He sighed 'why didn't tell me you weren't feeling yourself before today?' he asked her. He still had an angry tone to his voice but it wasn't as defined as before and anyone other than Lauren wouldn't have been able to pick up on it.

She shrugged, 'I don't know. You seem to be worried about something you don't want to tell me about and I didn't want to add to your worries' she told him, she licked her lips and looked down briefly 'and I've been thinking about what you said last night and maybe you're right…maybe there's something not quite right between us' Joey thought his heart was going to stop when those words came out of her mouth and he waited for her to continue, perhaps this was where she was going to tell him she was leaving him for Peter. 'Maybe it's because you're working at the club again and I'm feeling out of sorts and we're just rubbing each other the wrong way' she told him, raising her eyes to look at him.

'Maybe' he replied, somewhat relieved she didn't drop the bombshell he was expecting.

'And with dad being ill and Abi being pregnant and over emotional and between work and the kids I think maybe I'm a bit frazzled' she explained to him 'I don't want to fight, Joey. It's Christmas. We love Christmas…the kids love Christmas'

'I know. I don't want to fight either' he told her. 'You would tell me if there was something else worrying you, right? No matter how hard it might be for you to tell me?' he asked her. Lauren looked at him, pausing for longer than he would've liked before she answered.

'Of course I would' she nodded her head. 'Why don't I make us both some lunch and then you can tell me what I missed at mass?' she asked him, effectively ending the conversation.

Joey nodded his head 'that'll be great' he said.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

'Lucas slept through the whole thing?' Lauren asked him in surprise.

'Yep, he only woke up when we left the church' Joey said. 'Dot made dad sit at the front, I think the organist missed his rhythmic snoring this year though, she was more off key than she was last year' he added thoughtfully.

Lauren giggled 'poor dad' she laughed.

'He was wide awake throughout the whole service'

'I'm sorry I didn't come' she said to him.

'There's always next year' Joey replied, looking at his wife.

'Yeah, I guess' she frowned and looked away, an action that wasn't missed by Joey.

He licked his lips 'Dot's let you off for missing this year, I told you she'd be sympathetic'

Lauren nodded her head 'you did, and I really appreciate you going alone and taking the kids. I know how much you hate church'

'It's done with now so…' he shrugged. He licked his lips 'We didn't really have a chance to talk last night… How's Abi doing?' he asked her.

'She's feeling emotional. Her hormones are playing havoc with her. She said Jay blanked her the other day and Dot's being all judgemental and bible thumping, turning up her disapproving nose at her' Lauren frowned 'She feels humiliated enough that she got pregnant after a one-night stand, she doesn't need Dot throwing her hellfire and brimstone bullshit into the mix as well'

'Is there anything I can do to help Abi?' Joey asked her.

'Like what?' Lauren frowned at him, momentarily confused.

'I don't know, talk to her, play the older brother card?' he asked her 'if you think that would help?'

Lauren's face softened 'I think she'd like that' she told him. 'As long as it's not the over protective, over bearing big brother thing you do with Alice' she added.

'And in that sentence there was a compliment hiding somewhere' he said a small smile playing on his lips.

'Listen' Lauren said suddenly.

'What?' he sat upright on the sofa.

'Ssssh!' she hissed at him.

Joey frowned, trying to hear whatever miniscule sound she could hear that he clearly couldn't 'I don't hear anything' he whispered in a low voice.

'Exactly' she said and smiled 'I can't remember the flat ever being this quiet' she said to him.

'Probably before we had kids' Joey said 'it's eerily quiet' he said.

'Usually when the kids are here and it goes quiet, it's because they're up to no good' Lauren told him 'but even then it's never like this. Is it wrong to say that I like it?' she asked him. 'The quiet? Being able to sit on the sofa for more than five minutes at a time without having to get up to do something for one of the kids?' she looked at him, a little worried.

'No, I don't think so' he said to her. 'I'm sure our parents thought exactly the same thing when we were kids…that they just wanted five minutes peace and quiet' he told her with a smile.

'Not that I'd want to be without them' Lauren hastily told him 'I can't imagine not having them… thinking that we were going to lose Lucas…' she trailed off. 'It was the worst time in my life… even worse than rehab…'

'I know. I never want to feel that way again' Joey replied. Lauren nodded and both of them went quiet as they thought about what had happened.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey walked into the bedroom after having put the kids to bed, surprised to find Lauren still awake and sitting up in bed 'did they go down, okay?' she asked him.

'The girls did, Lucas had a lot of questions about Santa' Joey said as he started to undress.

'He did?' Lauren asked and Joey nodded his head with a smile. 'What kind of questions?'

'Well he wanted to know how Santa flies without a plane or a helicopter, so I told him about the magic sleigh and reindeer that can fly but I can tell he's still sceptical about it' Joey smiled.

'He's two years old and he's already sceptical about Santa. What next the tooth fairy? The Easter Bunny?'

'The Easter Bunny isn't real?' Joey said, turning to look at Lauren with mock shock on his face. 'He's not the one who leaves an Easter egg at the end of my bed every Easter?' he asked her. Lauren turned to look at him and she giggled at the expression on his face, he smiled and started laughing too. He stripped to his boxer shorts and climbed under the covers. 'Shit! It's cold' he cursed as the cold sheets touched his skin.

'That's why they invented pyjama's' Lauren told him as she reached over and flicked off her bedside light, before rolling over to face Joey. 'I'm all snuggly and warm' she told him 'because I'm wearing pyjamas'

Joey smiled as he reached out and touched her arm 'so I can feel' he told her. 'I remember when we used to sleep naked'

'There were a lot of things we used to do pre kids' Lauren said.

'Mmm' he murmured thoughtfully as Lauren snuggled up against him.

'You feel warm to me' she whispered, closing her eyes. Joey wrapped his arms around Lauren, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

'Happy fourth day of Christmas, Lauren' he whispered to her. 'I love you'

A gentle snore was his reply.

 **AN: Well that looks as though they've made a little bit of progress, Lauren's been feeling a little bit stressed with everything that's been going on and she's finally told Joey about it. And they've actually had an actual conversation, a pleasant conversation. 74crazychick is back tomorrow with another chapter. Leave us a review.**


	7. Little Donkey

**AN: Welcome back to this little story… the next chapter is possibly my (74CrazyChick) favourite one in this tale… so I really hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five: Little Donkey**

 **Monday 18** **th** **December 2023**

The next morning Joey smiled to find Lauren still in his arms when he woke up and he glanced at the time, surprised to see it was almost half seven. This was classed as a proper lie in their household. None of the kids were up yet and he and Lauren were still in bed… and in Lauren's case, still asleep. His thoughts drifted back to his conversation with her the night before… for the first time in over a week he felt a little reassured. He'd seen on her face how confused and upset she was by her own behaviour. Joey was glad it wasn't just him that was worried. The fact he'd slept with her in his arms again was also a relief… something he'd started to think would never happen again. He tightened his arms around his wife, pulling her closer and smiling when he felt her snuggle up against him. He kissed her softly on the forehead, feeling his body start to react to the feel of her body pressing up to his. Maybe if he was lucky he could wake her now and they could have a little fun before the kids woke up.

He ran his hand down her body, sweeping up under the back of the T-shirt she was wearing and brushing softly over her skin. She murmured his name, a smile appearing on her face. He wanted to do more but didn't feel he could until she woke up and moved. He shifted slightly on the bed and had to fight back a moan when he felt her hand run down his body and settle on his hardening length. He wondered if she was awake now. "Babe?" he whispered softly.

"Mmm hmm," she said, biting her bottom lip as her eyes fluttered open. Her hand tightened on him slightly. "You're up early…" she said, smirking at him in amusement at her double entendre.

"Actually, babe… we've had a bit of a lie in today… I didn't know if you wanted to take advantage of that…?" he suggested.

"Well…It would be a shame to waste this…" she said, squeezing him again.

Joey smiled, winding his arm around her body and rolling them so he was lying on top of her. "Up…" he said, tugging on her T-shirt and pulling it over her head. He lowered his head and kissed her on the mouth, deepening it when he felt her respond. His cock protested against the front of its restraint and he moaned as he rubbed against her body. "Oh God, babe… it's been too long since we've done this…" he panted against her neck.

"It'd be easier if we were both naked…" she reminded him and they briefly pulled apart. Joey hurriedly removing his boxers and Lauren removed the pyjama bottoms she had on. They moved back to their previous position and both sighed as skin met skin. Although they knew time was short, both were keen to take their time with this… They needed to get their relationship back on an even keel… and to do that they needed foreplay. Joey kissed his wife deeply, his hands brushing over her body, cupping her breasts in each hand, caressing each peak with his thumbs until he heard her moan into his mouth. Her hands weren't idle either and Joey breathed in sharply when he felt her fingers curl around his heavy cock, starting to stroke him slowly.

"God, babe…" he groaned, tearing his mouth from hers. "So good…" he said. He looked at her face, seeing the passion in her eyes that he'd missed over the last few months… even if he hadn't been aware of it for most of that time. "I love you…" he breathed.

She smiled, "Love you too, Joe…" she said, lifting her head and kissing him.

He brushed a hand down her body and let his fingers brush over her core, being rewarded with a whimper from his wife. He watched her face as he pushed two fingers inside her, feeling her hips buck up against his hand, her legs falling apart further. "You've missed this too, eh?" he said softly.

She nodded her head, licking her lips as she tried to formulate a verbal response, "More than I'd realised…" she whispered.

He spent a few minutes, stroking his fingers in and out of her body, feeling her body tighten around them, her core getting wetter. "You ready for more?" he asked her softly, kissing her softly. She nodded her head, smiling at him tenderly. He pulled his fingers from her and then reached down to where she was stroking him, covering her hand and stopping her from doing any more. They both released hold of his length and Joey laced his fingers through hers, shifting on the bed so he was lying on her once more. He stared into her eyes, seeing the desire on her face and he pushed his hips forward, sighing as he entered her body.

"MAMA! DADA!" It was Lucas calling them from his room, "Lucas poo poo…" he shouted. Joey closed his eyes, lowering his head onto Lauren's chest with a growl of frustration, disappointment overruling his previous arousal.

"I'll go…" Lauren said, kissing the top of his head as her free hand brushed over his back and then the back of his head. "We'll try this again later…" she whispered.

"MAMA! DADA!" Lucas cried again.

"Joe… you're going to need to move…" Lauren breathed and he reluctantly did so, moaning slightly as he pulled free from her body and moving away enough so she could clamber off the bed. He watched her as she walked to the door, grabbing his robe off the hook on the back. She really was stunning and he felt his body begin to react all over again… despite the fact it was now completely inappropriate. She turned back to look at him as she opened the door, smiling at him, "I enjoyed it while it lasted, Joe…" she said, "Let's not leave it as long next time…" she said. "I'll sort the kids out… you take your time… sort yourself out…" she said, her eyes running over his body. She bit her lip as she stared at his still firm cock and it twitched under her gaze. "I mean it, Joe… do what you need to do… we'll try this again… tonight, maybe…?" She slipped out of the door, closing it quietly behind her, leaving her frustrated and aroused husband behind her.

Joey half rolled onto his front, his face pressed into the mattress. For a fraction of a second he wished it was just him and Lauren… like it had been almost eight years earlier… but that thought was gone in an instant because he could never regret the children they'd had together. He wrapped his hand around his half erect cock and began to stroke it, wishing more than anything it was a different hand… or better yet, her welcoming body. He'd been so close to getting that dream. He just had to hope that they could have another attempt later that night.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Quite a while later Joey walked into the kitchen, finding his wife and kids sitting at the table, eating their breakfast. Joey made his way over to Lauren, bending and kissing her softly, "Morning beautiful…" he said, kissing her again, smiling when he heard the kids react. He looked at all three of them, his gaze settling on Lucas last, "I hear you were a good boy this morning, buster…" he said, moving around the table and sitting on the chair the other side of his highchair.

"Lucas poo poo…" he said, grinning at his mummy and daddy.

"Lucas!" Eve and Holly both whined in disgust.

"Girls, this is a good thing…he's learning when he needs to go to the toilet and telling us. You two did the same thing." Lauren reminded them, "Leave your brother be and eat your breakfast…" she said. She glanced at the time, "Are you okay to get the kids to school and to look after Lucas this morning?" Lauren asked Joey, "I've got to go to the hospital with Abs… I'd forgotten it was today…" she said.

"Of course, babe… everything okay with Abs?" he asked in concern.

"Yes, it's just a scan… she's hoping to be able to find out today…"

"Really?" Joey asked. Lauren nodded. "Has she shown any preference?" he asked.

"Not to me…" Lauren admitted. "I think she just wants to find out so she can organise herself… and get herself sorted out and ready…" She turned her attention to their eldest daughter, "Are you ready for this afternoon, sweetheart?" she asked, "Learnt all your lines?" she added.

"Yes mummy… Daddy went through them with me yesterday…" she said. "Miss Woods says we've got a dress rehearsal this morning…"

"What about you, Holly?" Lauren asked, "Are you ready?" she asked.

"I's learnt my line, mummy…" Holly said.

"Good girl… Well, daddy, Lucas and I will be there, watching you both… We're so proud of you girls…" she told them both and they both smiled, their faces flushing as they sat a little straighter.

"I'd better go now…" she said, putting down the knife in her hand and getting to her feet.

"I'll sort out the dishes, babe." Joey said.

"Thanks." Lauren said. She disappeared into their bedroom and soon returned, dressed for the day. She kissed the girls quickly, hugging them both and wishing them luck for later that day. "Enjoy your last day at school before the holidays, okay…" she said and they nodded their heads. She then moved to the highchair, ruffling their little boy's hair and kissing him on the forehead, as his face was mucky from his breakfast, "Behave for daddy this morning, poppet…" she told him softly. She grabbed her coat and bag, putting the coat on as she slipped her feet into her boots. Joey thought for a second that she'd forgotten about him but he relaxed when she walked towards him, "I'll be back just before lunch… I thought maybe we could go to the pub?" she said.

"Sounds a great idea… Why don't you invite Abs along too?" he said. "Maybe she can sort this one out… supervise him eating his lunch… give her some practice?" he added with a grin.

"I'll text you when we're on our way back to the square then, Joe… we can arrange a time to meet…" she said, bending down. She kissed him deeply, her hand caressing the side of his face softly. "Thank you for this morning…" she whispered, "Sorry it didn't go quite according to plan…" she breathed. "Can I ask one thing more?" she asked.

"Anything…" he said, staring into her eyes.

"Can you shave?" she asked, "The growth makes you look older… I prefer you clean shaven…it's sexier"

"You should've said something before, babe." He said, stroking his chin, feeling the growth of several days beneath his fingers. "I'll see if I can fit it in this morning…"

She smiled, bending down and putting her mouth to his ear, "If you do, I might let you go down on me later… it's always more rewarding for us both if you've got a smooth face…" she whispered, hearing the slight hitch in his breath as she spoke. "I'll see you all later." She said to them all as she stood back up and she left the flat without another word.

Joey could feel his heart racing and he looked at his kids, seeing them all still eating their breakfasts. It was just as well they'd been there, otherwise he probably would've just pushed his wife down on the table and had his wicked way with her… beard or not… "Can you three behave while daddy goes and has a quick shave?" he asked, speaking to Eve, more than the other two.

"Yes, daddy." She said.

"Good girl… I'll only be a few minutes…" he said, getting to his feet. He practically ran to the bathroom, grabbing his shaving foam and squirting some onto his hand.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey walked back out of his bedroom a little later and he felt a million times better. It wasn't just because he'd shaved… or even the change of clothes he'd put on… He was feeling better because of the interaction he'd had with his wife that morning. Firstly, the sex they very nearly had… and then the things she'd said to him as she left… the kisses she'd given him… the touch of her hand on his face… It had reminded him what he'd been missing but it also gave him hope for the future. Things were finally starting to look more positive. He walked into the kitchen, finding the girls putting away the jam, marmite and spread in the fridge. Lucas was watching them from his highchair. "Good girls." Joey said, "I'll finish that while the both of you go and clean your teeth…"

"Yes, daddy…" they both chimed, running from the room for the bathroom.

"I'll be checking those teeth… don't think I won't…" he called after them. He picked up the plates and glasses and carried them over to the sink, running some water to soak them in. He'd do them when he got back from the school run. He grabbed a baby wipe from the pack on the windowsill and then a second and walked over to the highchair, sitting on the chair Lauren had been sitting on and turning his attention to his son, cleaning both of his hands quickly and efficiently. He then swooped in on his face, wiping away the remnants of his porridge, remembering the first time he'd given Evie that for breakfast and the palaver she'd made, saying she didn't want to eat it. They had none of that problem with Lucas… in fact he'd eat pretty much anything put in front of him. "You did good this morning, buster… telling mummy and daddy about your nappy this morning… and you fed yourself your breakfast… Daddy's pretty proud of you, babe…" he said and Lucas beamed at him.

"Daddy's got to put you in your buggy in a minute though, okay…?"

He shook his head "Lucas ralk, dada…" he said.

"Not today, mate… we've got to get to the school quickly so we can drop your sisters off and then we're going shopping…" he said, "You'll get tired and we need to be quick so we can come back here and daddy can do a few things before we meet mummy and Auntie Abs for lunch…"

"Dada…" he whined.

"No fights today, Lucas…" Joey said firmly. "Be a good boy for daddy… and maybe we'll get you a treat from the shops…"

"Choklate?" he said eagerly, his face lighting up.

"Maybe." Joey said. "I'm going to go and check on your sisters, okay…" he said as he lifted the toddler out of the highchair, "Can you go and find Mister Blue… and we can take him with us?"

"'Kay, dada…" Lucas said, running off towards his bedroom.

Joey headed towards the bathroom once more, opening the door and seeing both girls cleaning their teeth. Eve finished first and she put her toothbrush in the pot and then walked over to her daddy and opened her mouth for him to inspect them. "Good job, Evie…" he said, kissing her forehead, "Go and get your schoolbag from your room, mummy left your lunchbox on the side in the kitchen, so make sure you get that…"

"Yes, daddy."

Eve ran from the room and Joey turned his attention to his younger daughter who was still cleaning her teeth, slightly less enthusiastically than her sister had. "You okay, sweetheart?" he asked softly. Holly nodded her head but Joey could see tears in her eyes. He moved to her side and knelt down next to her, "What is it, Holly? Talk to daddy…" he said, pulling the toothbrush gently from her mouth and washing it under the tap, putting it in the pot next to Eve's. She opened her mouth and he looked at her teeth, "As sparkly as the fairy lights on the Christmas tree," he told her. She closed her mouth, still looking out of sorts. "Talk to daddy…" he said, reaching for a plait and tugging on it gently, hoping for a smile.

"What if I make a mistake, daddy…" she whispered. "I's scared…" she added.

"You have nothing to be scared about, Holly…" he reassured her. "Mummy and daddy are going to be sitting right at the front of the audience… watching you and your sister… You are going to be the best sheep on that stage… and do you know how I know that?" he said. She shook her head. "Because you're a Branning… and us Branning's, we're pretty determined people… we can do anything we want to when we put our minds to it… You can do this, Holly… I know you can…"

"But if I go wong…?" she said.

"Then look at me or mummy…" he told her. Holly launched herself at him, hugging him tightly, her feet lifting off the floor. "I love you, Holly…" he told her, squeezing her against his chest. He got back to his feet and carried her through to the room she shared with her sister, "Shall we find Mister White?" he said, "He can make you calmer this morning… and he'll be waiting for you backstage after you've finished… What do you think?" Holly nodded her head as she sat in his arms, sucking on her thumb, her other arm still around his neck. Eve wasn't in the room any more so he sat on the edge of Holly's bunk and they both started to look for Holly's white teddy bear that Eve had given to her on the day she was born.

Holly pulled her thumb from her mouth and pointed across the bed, "Dere he is, daddy… He's iding…" she said.

"Hold tight, poppet…" he said, leaning forward and grabbing the white paw he could see poking out from under the duvet. He passed Mister White to Holly and she hugged him, slipping her thumb back into her mouth. Usually he would try to stop her from doing that but he could see that her panic was only just beneath the surface and he knew better than to create more drama. "Let's go and finish getting you and your sister ready for school, eh?" he said, carrying her out of the room, grabbing her schoolbag on the way to the kitchen, putting her lunchbox in the bag and zipping it up.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey checked everything one more time before shutting the front door behind them. Lucas was in his buggy, Mister Blue tucked under the blanket with him. Eve was holding her schoolbag and practicing her skipping on the pavement. Holly had her schoolbag on her back and she was clutching the handle of the buggy, Mister White in her arms. He patted the pocket on the back of his jeans, confirming he had his wallet and he could see his mobile in his shirt pocket. He had everything so he locked the door quickly. "Off to school we go then, girls…" Joey said, "Stop skipping now, Evie… come and walk next to me nicely…" he said.

"Didn't you fink my skipping was good, daddy?" Eve asked, obeying him as they started to walk along the street.

"Yes, babe… the best skipping I've ever seen…" he said. He glanced down at Holly and saw that she was still very quiet. He made a snap decision, "We'll drop you off first today, Evie… okay?" he said.

"Okay, daddy…" Eve said. "I can run through my lines with Joseph…" she said confidently, "Make sure he's got all his right…"

"Good thinking, babe." Joey said. It didn't take them long to walk to the school and they headed towards the primary school first. Miss Woods was waiting for them at the doors and she smiled as she saw Eve Branning skipping across the playground. "We'll see you later, Evie…" Joey called after her, wishing some of her confidence would rub off on her sister.

"BYE DADDY!" She called back to him.

Their next stop was the reception class where he would be dropping off Holly. He wanted to speak to her teacher before he left her. Holly was walking slower now, the nearer they got to her classroom. "Come on, baby girl…" he said, reaching for her hand and taking it in his, squeezing it as they continued to walk.

"Daddy carry me…" she murmured softly so Joey stopped walking, putting the brake on the buggy. He bent down and lifted Holly into his arms, hugging her against his chest.

"Climb onto daddy's back, Holly," he said, "Make sure you hold tightly though…" She did as he said, her hands clutching painfully at his neck. "We're nearly there, baby…"

"I feels sick, daddy…" she whispered.

"It's just the nerves, baby… you're going to be fine…" he told her. They walked the short distance and Joey could see that a lot of the kids had already been dropped off. He was a little later than usual as they normally dropped Holly off before Eve. He stopped the buggy again and then pulled Holly from his back, holding her in his arms once more. He walked towards the door, searching amongst everyone for her teacher, Miss Brown. It took him some time before he saw her, going through the costumes for the few children who were taking part in the main school's nativity. "There's your teacher, baby… are you ready to get down now?" he asked Holly. She shook her head, her plaits flying around her head. "Holly Faith Branning, do you know how lucky you are to have a part in the nativity?" he asked her, "Not many of the people in your class are taking part, are they?" he said.

"No daddy…"

"How many are?" he asked.

"Me… and Henry… and two of the other boys…" she whispered.

"Well, there you are then… you're the only girl… Miss Brown wouldn't have given you the part if she didn't think you could do it…"

"You fink so?" she murmured.

"I know so… Look, there's Henry over there… You should go and play with him…" Joey said. "You can practice your baaing for the play…" he said.

He crouched down and put Holly on her feet, helping her remove her schoolbag and coat and hang them on her hook. She also took off her shoes and put on the slippers that were in the cubby hole with her name on. She hugged him again and he dotted kisses over her face, hearing her giggle before he released his hold on her and she walked over to Henry, Mister White's paw gripped in her hand tightly. Joey stood again and caught the attention of Miss Brown.

"Everything okay, Mr Branning?" she asked as she walked over to where he stood.

"Holly is very nervous about the nativity… I think she'll be okay once she's on there… but I thought you should know in case there was a meltdown once I leave." Joey said. "She's got her bear with her today… and he might end up going on the stage with her… I hope that's okay…?" he added, watching as Holly sat next to Henry and they began to talk.

"That's fine, Mr Branning… I'll keep an eye on her this morning… I know Miss Woods wanted to have a last minute rehearsal this morning so I'll let Jenny know about Holly… one of the teaching assistants will be helping her with the little ones this morning while I'm here… and of course, Eve will be there as well, so I hope that will help…"

"Thank you, Miss Brown…"

"I look forward to seeing you and your wife later, Mr Branning… Holly has done so well this term… she's really come out of her shell since the summer… Her part in the nativity is a reward for that… and she looks super cute in her sheep costume." She smiled at her pupil's parent and Joey smiled back.

"I will see you later… If you have any problems with her, you'll need to contact me this morning… my wife is at the hospital with her sister until later…"

"Hopefully I won't have to call you…" she said.

"Come on, buster…" Joey said, glancing at Lucas and seeing he was fast asleep. He hoped he would stay that way until they got home, it would certainly make the shopping trip easier for everyone involved.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey held Lucas' hand tightly as they walked across the square to the Vic. He pushed open the door, letting the little boy in ahead of him. Lucas tugged on his arm, dragging him towards where he could see his mummy and Joey let go of his hand, letting the little boy run to the table. "MAMA!" he cried out, holding his arms in the air so Lauren could lift him up… which she quickly did.

"Did you have a nice morning with daddy?" she asked as she pulled him onto her lap and hugged him.

"We went sopping… and dada got rots of food for us all to eat…" he said excitedly, "He got me choklate, mama… and he said if I's was good I could haf it afer dinner…"

Lauren smiled, looking at her husband, pleased to note that his bribery tactics had improved over the years. Joey stood at the table next to her, his hand resting on her back, his thumb brushing the base of her neck… quite erotically. "Can I get either of you ladies a drink?" he asked.

"We're fine, Joe," Lauren said, "You could order us both some food though… What did you want, Abs?" Lauren asked her sister.

"The chilli looks good to me… and some garlic bread… oh, and a corn on the cob…" she added.

"Babe?" Joey asked his wife.

"I fancy steak and chips… but with baked beans instead of peas…" Lauren said. "You'd better get some fish fingers and beans for this one too…"

"What flavour fruit shoot shall I get?" Joey asked, his thumb creating havoc on her skin as it brushed over it.

"Either blackcurrant or strawberry…" she said, "He likes either one…"

"I'll be right back then…" he said, bending down and kissing her on the mouth.

"Glad you listened to me earlier…" she breathed as he pulled away from her. Her breath was taken away when he grinned at her, two perfect dimples forming on his cheeks.

"You know I'd do anything you asked me to, babe…" he breathed, adding another peck on her mouth.

"Promises… promises…" she whispered.

Joey smirked, "You know I always keep my promises…" he told her, "I'll be back in a minute…" he said, lifting his hand and brushing some hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. He walked over to the bar and was soon placing his order.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"Things seem better between the two of you today…?" Abi said softly, watching Lucas and seeing he was distracted with his teddy bear.

"They are better…" Lauren admitted, her eyes locked on her husband's arse as he stood at the bar. "We talked last night… cleared the air between us… I didn't even realise there was anything wrong… but it's so much better now…" she said.

"I'm glad for you, Lauren…" Abi said.

Lauren turned back towards her, smiling at her sister, "Are you going to tell Joey your big news?" she asked, grinning at her. Abi's face flushed and she smiled, nodding her head. "Good… he's going to be thrilled, Abs…" She smiled, "I know I am…"

Joey walked back over to the table, a pint for himself and the fruit shoot for Lucas. "Here you go, buster… mummy can open it for you…" he said as he put the bottle down on the table. "I'll just get a chair for him to sit in…" he said, walking away from the table again, searching for one of the wooden highchairs.

"Mama… wee wee…" Lucas said.

"Do you want mummy or daddy to change you?" Lauren asked him.

"Mama…" Lucas said, leaning against her chest.

"Okay, darling…" Lauren said. Joey reappeared at the table. "Where did the changing bag go, Joe?"

"It's down here… I can do it, if you want?" he offered, lifting the bag from where he'd dropped it and holding his hands out towards her.

"He wants me to do it…" She said, getting to her feet and letting Joey slip the changing bag over her shoulder. "We'll be back in a minute…" she said, walking off towards the changing facilities.

Joey sat down at the table, leaving space for Lauren when she returned. "Everything go okay at the hospital, Abs?" he asked her softly.

"It was great… they were able to tell me what I wanted to know…" Abi said, her face practically glowing with happiness.

"That's great… Do we get to find out… or do you want to wait until you've given birth?" he asked, taking a sip from his beer.

"Well, Lauren knows… and it would be unfair for me to expect her to keep it a secret from you…" Abi said.

"Its fine, Abs… if you don't want to tell me, I won't be offended…" he reassured her with a smile.

"It's okay, Joey, you're family… You're like a brother to me…" She said. She rifled through her handbag and pulled something out. She held it out towards him. "Have a look at Master Branning…" she said softly.

It took Joey a few seconds to realise what she'd said, "A boy… really?" he murmured. She nodded. "Lucas will be ecstatic…" he said. He took the scan picture from her and opened it, staring at the grainy black and white image. "I'd forgotten how it felt to look at these…" he murmured, his heart racing at the blurred picture. He could see the little hands and feet at the end of his limbs. It was an amazing thing to see. He closed the picture and passed it back to Abi, "Congratulations, Abs… Things were okay, then?" he checked.

"The pregnancy is progressing perfectly normally…" Abi said, "It's about the only thing that isn't a problem at the moment…" she admitted.

Joey reach across the table and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently, "You know Lauren and I are both here for you, right?" he said. She nodded, wiping at her face as a tear broke free, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you… I just wanted you to know that you don't just have your sister's support… I'm here for you too… and if you get any crap from anyone, point them in my direction or tell me about it and I'll sort them out for you!"

"Thanks Joey…" she said softly.

"Us Branning's stick together…" he said, smiling at her.

Lauren returned to the table and sat back down. "Everything okay?" she asked, looking at her sister in concern.

"Yes, I was just telling Joey my news… and he was telling me that he's here to support me… like you…" Abi said. "Stupid hormones…" she whispered as she shed a few more tears.

Lauren looked at her husband, "I didn't mean to make her cry…" he said, holding his hands up, an adorable expression on his face.

"It's one of the joys of pregnancy, Abs…" Lauren said.

"Auntie Abs…" Lucas cried out, waving his hands in her direction.

Lauren lowered him to the floor, holding onto him a little longer, "Go gently with Auntie Abi, okay, monster… She's carrying some precious cargo…"

"Yes mama…" he said seriously, "Miter Bue…" he said, reaching over her lap and grabbing his stuffed toy. He toddled around the table and clambered up onto the chair next to his aunt. Lauren pushed the bottled drink across to her sister.

"Can you help him with this, Abs?" she asked.

"Sure." Abi said, taking the bottle and helping Lucas drink from it.

Lauren turned to her husband again, "Everything okay this morning?" she asked her husband.

"Eve was fine… we dropped her off first… Holly needed a little pep talk… and she's taken Mister White to school with her. I spoke to Miss Brown though and she's going to keep an eye on her today…"

"Is she okay?" Lauren asked in concern.

"Just a bit nervous about her part in the play…" Joey said. "We had a father/daughter talk and I told her that she just had to look at us if she had any problems on stage."

"Oh bless her… I'm sure she'll be fine…" Lauren said.

"That's what I told her…" Joey said. "I was thinking that maybe this evening we spoil the kids a little… I had a look and there's a panto on… we could take them to it once we've finished at the school…"

"Don't you think Lucas is a little young?" Lauren said. "I'm not sure he'd sit through it…"

"I could look after him for a couple of hours," Abi offered, "I could do with the practice anyway…"

"There you go… all sorted…" Joey said, glancing at his wife.

"Are you sure, Abs… I can speak to dad… or mum…" Lauren said.

"I'll be fine… and mum and Oscar will be there… as backup…" Abi said.

"Thanks Abs…" Lauren said. "We'll pick him up on our way home… Joey can carry him home if he's asleep…" She leant against Joey's chest and she smiled as he put his arm around her. "What panto is it?"

"Aladdin… it's got some TV actor in it… from one of the soaps, I think…"

"I'm sure the girls will love it…" Lauren said.

"I'll just call them and book the tickets then." Joey said. He pulled out his mobile phone and dialled the number he'd stored in it earlier. Soon he was on the phone booking four seats for later that afternoon. As he was finishing the call their food arrived and Lauren got up, lifting Lucas and carrying him over to the highchair, strapping him in and putting a bib on him. Joey pulled their son's plate of food over and he began to cut it up into Lucas-sized chunks and he pulled his cutlery out of the changing bag, passing the plate and cutlery over to Lauren. She put them on the highchair tray and watched for a few seconds as he started to eat. She sat back down beside Joey and started to eat her steak and chips. She glanced at Joey's plate, licking her lips when she saw the juicy burger he was currently tucking into.

"Okay, I kind of have lunch envy…" she told him.

"You can have some of it, if you want?" Joey offered.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course… wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to."

She smiled at him, leaning towards him as he held the burger out towards her. She took a bite, moaning as she tasted how good it was. "Oh god… that is so good…" she moaned.

"Babe, you're killing me here…" he told her softly.

She smirked at him, "All good things come to those who wait, Joe…" she whispered once her mouth was empty and she kissed him. "Want a bit of my steak?" she asked.

"If you want to share…?" he said.

Lauren smiled and cut off a sliver of her steak, passing it over to his plate. "You two are almost vomit inducing…" Abi murmured, "If it wasn't for the fact I was completely jealous…" she added.

"Jealous?" Lauren asked.

"I'd love someone to look at me the way that Joey looks at you… I'd love to have someone I could love the way that you clearly love Joey…" Abi stated. She picked up a slice of garlic bread and took a bite as she stared at them both, "The worst thing is… I had that once… and I ruined it, didn't I?" she whispered. Tears were running down her face once more and she dropped the garlic bread on her plate and pulled a tissue from her handbag. "Sorry…" she said as she blew her nose and then wiped her face. "I didn't mean to bring the mood down…" she murmured.

"It's fine, Abs…" Lauren said, "And don't think that our relationship is perfect… we have our moments…" she told her, "It's not all hearts and flowers… and vomit inducing behaviour…" she said, cutting her steak and lifting a chunk to her mouth.

Joey glanced at her, frowning as he took in her words. Why did what she just said bother him so much? He thought they'd sorted out their issues or had he missed something?

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey and Lauren made their way to the front of the school hall sitting on two chairs in the front row, just like Joey had promised Holly earlier that morning. They sat down and Lauren passed Lucas to Joey. He was currently dozing after his lunch at the pub but they were going to wake him just before the play began.

"Hello you two…" a familiar voice said and they both looked up. It was Whitney, James standing close behind her.

"I saved you both seats…" Lauren said, gesturing to the empty seats beside her.

"Great… How was Holly this morning? And Evie?" Whitney asked as she sat next to Lauren. 'Henry was so excited'

"I wasn't there… unfortunately… I had to go to the hospital with Abs… but Joe said that Holly was really nervous… she's got stage fright… bless her…" Lauren said softly.

As she spoke Joey saw Miss Brown come out from behind the curtain and head towards where they were sitting. "Babe…" Joey said, reaching for her hand and squeezing it.

"Mr and Mrs Branning… Sorry to disturb you…" she said softly. "I'm afraid Holly is refusing to go on stage…" she explained. "I wondered if there was anything either of you could do? I know she'll be disappointed if she doesn't do it… she'll regret it afterwards…"

"I'll speak to her," Joey said. He passed Lucas back to his wife and got to his feet, "I won't be long…" he said.

"Give her a kiss and a hug from me…" Lauren whispered, squeezing Joey's hand tightly.

Joey followed after Holly's teacher, entering the area behind the curtain, his eyes quickly focusing on his little girl. He nodded his thanks to her teacher, who he knew was busy with getting everything ready. He walked over to where Holly was sitting and sat down next to her. "You look like a really good sheep, Holly," he whispered.

"Baa…" she replied quietly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I's so scared, daddy…" she whispered.

"Everyone gets scared, baby girl…" he told her.

"Evie doesn't." Holly said. "She said I was silly for being so fightened…" she said, "She laffed at me… and told me I was a baby…"

"You aren't a baby, Holly…" Joey said, putting his arm around her and hugging her against his side.

Holly looked up at him, her eyes big and wide… looking so much like her mummy's that it took him to another time and place.

"I's am…I's had an accident, daddy," she whispered. "I's sowwy for being a baby…" she looked down and sniffled as she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay…" he told her softly, his heart breaking when he saw the sadness and embarrassment on her little face. "Let me call mummy and we'll see if we've got some spare knickers in her bag… I'm sure she's prepared for such an emergency…" he said. He pulled his mobile out and quickly called his wife, "Hi babe…" he said softly, his arm rubbing Holly's side as she sat next to him.

"Is everything okay, Joe?" Lauren asked in concern.

"Holly's going to be okay… but she's had a bit of an accident and I was wondering if you had a spare pair of knickers in the changing bag?"

"I'm sure there are… give me a moment and I'll check…" Lauren said. The phone was silent and Joey looked down at his little girl, seeing tears rolling down her face. He lifted his hand and brushed them away from her face, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "Got them, Joe…" she said.

"Can you bring them back here… and then you can give our little girl her kiss and cuddle for yourself?" he said.

"I'll be there in a matter of moments…" Lauren said.

Joey ended the call and he turned his attention back to Holly, "Mummy's coming to the rescue…"

"I's wuined my costume…" Holly said. "My tights are all wet…" she said, gesturing towards the white tights she was wearing.

"We'll sort it out, baby…" Joey said. He saw Miss Brown walking towards them, "Give me a moment to speak to your teacher, okay?" he said.

"Okay, daddy…" Holly murmured, hugging Mister White against her chest as he stood up.

"My wife is just coming back… Holly's had a bit of an accident and she's really embarrassed… she's concerned that she's messed up her costume… the tights are ruined, I'm afraid…"

"I don't have any more white tights I'm afraid…" she told him, "The only thing I have are some tights from the black sheep costumes… One of the other sheep went home sick this morning so his costume is spare…"

"I'm pretty sure the rest of her costume is fine… but if you could find the tights that would be great."

"Why don't you take Holly into that room over there?" She suggested, gesturing towards an office nearby, "The sheep costume is in there so you'll be able to use the tights from it and it'll give you some privacy to change her in…"

"Thanks…" Joey said. He made his way quickly back to Holly, reaching her just as Lauren did.

"Mummy…" Holly whimpered.

"It's okay, darling… daddy and I will sort you out…" Lauren said. She went to lift her into her arms but Holly got to her feet and slipped her hand into Joey's.

"Miss Brown said we could use that office over there…" Joey said. "Let's go…" he added and the three of them walked over to it. Once they were inside and Lauren had shut the door, Joey turned to Holly, lifting her onto the table. "Babe, there are some black tights with that sheep costume over there… Miss Brown said Holly could wear those…" he said as he removed the tights and knickers that Holly was wearing that were now wet. "Feet up, baby girl…" he said softly and she stepped out of the tights.

Lauren returned to his side and she held out the packet of baby wipes towards him. "Use these… to clean her up…" she said quietly. She looked at Holly, taking a tissue from her pocket and wiping her tear-stained face. "Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart…you're a beautiful little sheep" she told her with a smile. "Now, have you remembered your line?" she asked, hoping to distract her as Joey cleaned her up.

"Yes mummy…" Holly said.

"Tell me what it is…" Lauren prompted.

"Baa…" Holly murmured.

"Perfect, sweetheart…" Lauren said, "I'm so proud of you…" she added, hugging her in her arms.

Joey took the clean knickers from his wife and put them onto Holly. He then took the tights and began to get the tights ready to put on her. "They's the wong colour, daddy…" Holly said.

"No, they're not, baby girl… Some white sheep have black legs… and faces too… anyway, you're the only white sheep, aren't you… so no one will know that you aren't supposed to have black tights apart from you, me and mummy… and Miss Brown…oh and Mister White but he won't tell anyone"

"You fink so?" she whispered.

"I know so, babe… now let's put these on, shall we?" he said. Holly stepped into each foot of the tights and he pulled them carefully up her legs, repositioning the rest of her costume. "Still as adorable as you were earlier…" he said.

"Fank you daddy…" she said, reaching towards him, hugging him tightly against her.

"It's time to go…" Lauren said softly. "Have you got a kiss for mummy?" she asked and Holly nodded her head, transferring her hug to Lauren. Lauren looked at Joey, "I'll go back out front… leave you to sort her out…" she said softly, kissing him on the lips and then passing their daughter over to him.

All three of them left the room and Lauren disappeared back out front. Joey walked back to where they'd been sitting before, checking to make sure it wasn't where she'd had her accident. It wasn't.

He lowered her to the floor, kneeling in front of her. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked her quietly.

Holly nodded, "Yes daddy… I love you lots, daddy…" she said.

"I love you lots too, darling…" he lifted his hand and push a strand of hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Just one thing left to do, sweetheart… before I have to go and sit out front…" He picked up the nose of her costume, putting it on her face, making sure it was comfortable. "Now, what was it you've got to say again?" he asked.

"Baa…" Holly said, sounding even cuter now she had her nose on.

Joey beamed at her "That was fantastic… mummy, Lucas and I are in the front row… and Auntie Whitney and Uncle James are there too, so we'll all be cheering you on… You look at me if you get a bit lost or nervous, okay?" he told her gently and she nodded her head, her big brown eyes looking up at him. "Can daddy have a kiss before I go?" he asked. She rose on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, the wool of her costume nose ticking his face. "Good girl…" He stood up and took her hand, walking her over to the waiting Miss Brown.

"You look great, Holly," Miss Brown said, "Why don't you come over and wait with me, Henry and Stuart… then daddy can go and sit down so he can watch…"

'Thank you,' Joey mouthed to her as she led Holly away. He walked back towards the curtain, turning back to Holly and waving at her and blowing her a kiss. She reached out with her hand and caught his kiss, miming putting it in a pocket, like she'd seen him do so many times when she blew him kisses. He smiled and then walked back out front, going to sit next to his wife again.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey stood next to Lauren at the end of the show, both of them clapping wildly. Lauren was holding Lucas because he'd wanted to sit with his mummy during the show but that meant that Joey could focus on their young daughter. He'd seen as Holly crawled onto the stage that she was still nervous but she'd delivered her one line perfectly and then looked at him with a small grin. Joey had smiled back at her and then she'd giggled because Lucas had called out her name… loudly… followed by her sister's name. Eve had done really well as well… she had the lead role of Mary… with her best friend Joseph playing the part of… well, Joseph obviously. He was proud of them both but the majority of his pride was aimed at Holly because she'd overcome her fears to do it. He was also a little cross with Eve for teasing her sister and calling her a baby and he made a vow to have words with her later than evening.

A short while later the girls came out from behind the curtain and Holly ran full pelt towards him, smiling at him as he lifted her in the air above his head. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart…" he told her when he hugged her tightly. He looked down at Evie, bending down and lifting her in his arms as well, "Proud of both my girls…" he said, kissing Eve.

"Thank you, daddy." Eve said, mopping up the praise from everyone. Holly rested her head on Joey's shoulder, her thumb firmly in place, Mister White also in her arms.

"Do you both have all your things?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy…" Eve said.

"I's not got my bag and coat, daddy…" Holly whispered, her thumb breaking free just long enough to answer him.

"Let's go and get those then, baby girl… then we can all go… Mummy and I have a treat for the two of you this evening…" he told her.

"A tweat?" Holly whispered, surprise on her face.

"Yes, baby… to show you how proud we are of you both…" he said as he carried her through to school to the pre-school. They found her hook in the cloakroom and he set her on the floor, taking her coat off the hook and putting it on her. "Your line was perfectly delivered, Holly…" Joey told her, grabbing her bag and taking her hand in his.

'Baa!' she giggled as she tugged on his hand once he was standing again and he bent back down, "Fank you, daddy…" she whispered, kissing him on the cheek softly.

"Thank you, Holly… You were very brave today… conquering your fears and going on that stage… Not many people would've been able to do what you did…no one but a Branning" he said gently.

"I's sorry I had an accident…" she said.

"I know, baby girl… It's fine… everyone had accidents sometimes." He stood again, "Come on, let's go and find mummy, Evie and Lucas…" They walked out of the school, finding them waiting for them near the entrance. The family walked home and Joey took the girls into the flat so they could change while Lauren took Lucas over to her mum's.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey put the girls to bed when they got home. It had been a late night for them both after the pantomime… but they had both enjoyed it so much… Holly went to sleep pretty quickly and once she was asleep Joey turned his attention to Eve. An old memory came to him as he helped her climb into bed and he smiled at her as he peered over the top of her bed.

"What are you laughing at, daddy?" she asked, a tired and worn Mister Pink in her arms.

"Just remembering when you used to sing Little Wonky instead of Little Donkey…" he said.

"I did not!" she said indignantly.

"Yes, you did… You were two and you tried to convince me and mummy that the words really were Little Wonky… You wouldn't believe us when we told you they weren't… I've got a video of you singing it… I'll show it to you tomorrow…" he said.

"I was never that silly…" she said, frowning at him.

"You were a baby, sweetheart… and you didn't know any better…" he said. "You did well in the play today, Evie…" he told her.

"Thank you, daddy…" She said, a little smugly.

"I am a bit disappointed with you though…" he told her softly and he saw her expression fall slightly.

"You are?" she whispered.

"Yes." He said, "Holly told me what you said to her… About her being a baby… You should've looked after her, Eve…she's your little sister. That's not the way mummy and I brought you up to behave, is it?" he said.

Eve shook her head. "Sorry, daddy…" she whispered.

"It's not me you need to be apologising to, is it?" he said.

"No, daddy… I apologise to Holly tomorrow… I promise…" she said.

"Good girl…" he said. He leant towards her and kissed her softly on the head, brushing some hair behind her ear. "Love you, Evie May Branning…"

"Love you too, daddy…" Eve whispered back.

"Sleep tight…" he said before making his way out of the room. He closed the door behind him and headed towards their room, both having decided that they were also going to have an early night. Lauren was already lying in bed and he could feel her watching him as he sat on the edge of the bed and started to remove his clothes. While it had been a late night for the girl's, there was no school tomorrow and none of them had any plans until later in the evening. Lucas had been fast asleep when they collected him from Tanya's and they'd been tempted to leave him there for the night but changed their minds at the last moment. They hadn't left Lucas for a whole night yet… and neither of them thought tonight was the right time for it to happen. Lauren had put Lucas to bed while Joey sorted out the girls so she was in bed a long time before he was. He chuckled as he removed his clothes.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I was teasing Evie in her room about how she used to sing Little Wonky instead of Little Donkey… I thought of it this afternoon when they sang it in the nativity…"

"She was so cute when she did that, wasn't she?" Lauren agreed with a giggle.

"Yes… She didn't believe me though… she thinks I'm making it up so I must remember to show the video on my mobile to her… to prove it… I'm sure I've still got it" He said, chuckling again as he removed the last of his clothes, leaving on his boxers and a T-shirt.

They lay side by side in the bed. "It's been a good day, Joe." Lauren breathed, reaching for Joey's hand and squeezing it in her own. 'I've really enjoyed today'

"I have too….and you know it could get better…" he said softly, turning his head and looking at her. Lauren looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"I could be convinced…" she whispered, her smile growing. Joey shifted slightly on the bed, leaning forward and kissing her gently. He moved closer to her, relaxing into the kiss as he felt her arms wind around his neck. He rolled over towards her, taking up his position from first thing that morning as he deepened the kiss further.

"God babe… I love you so fucking much…" he breathed, tearing his mouth from hers briefly.

"Love you too, Joe…" she said, her hand brushing the side of his face like she had earlier that morning. "Show me…" she whispered, a heated look in her eyes.

"My pleasure…" he said, kissing her again, his hands brushing over her body, reigniting the passion from the morning with one touch. They kissed for some time, both of them feeling their arousal climb. Both stopped suddenly as they heard their bedroom door open, turning their heads to look and see which of their children it was.

Holly and Mister White stood in the doorway. "Can I's come in with you and mummy, daddy?" she whispered.

Joey glanced at Lauren, seeing the small nod of her head. They rearranged themselves on the bed, Joey already feeling his partially formed erection dissipating. He sat up, looking again at Holly, "Of course you can, Holly… come on…" She ran around the room, climbing into the bed from his side, pressing her small body up against his. Joey hugged her tightly against him, "Are you okay, Holly?" he asked in concern. It was unlike her to come into their room at night.

"My tummy 'urts…" she whispered.

"Daddy will rub it better for you, Holly," Lauren said, pressing her body up behind her husband's. Joey covered Holly's tummy with his much larger hand and gently rubbed it. "Doesn't that feel better?" Lauren asked. "Daddy used to do that to my tummy all the time when I was expecting you… It would always soothe you when he did it then…"

"It's working, mummy…" she said, her eyes already closing as her tiredness overwhelmed her. Minutes later she was snoring softly against her daddy's chest.

"Looks like our night of passion is on hold a little longer, Joe…" Lauren said, kissing the back of his shoulder tenderly.

"Sorry babe." Joey murmured, turning his head and kissing Lauren tenderly.

"It's fine… the children always come first, Joe…" she whispered. They settled down to sleep, Lauren reaching to turn off the bedside lamp and plunging the room into darkness.

Joey lay awake for some time, the feel of Lauren pressed tightly behind him making him feel a little better about their once again interrupted desire. One day they would get the chance to have sex… but in the meantime, Lauren was right, their children came first. He brushed his hand over Holly's back as

she lay curled up against his chest. "Happy fifth day of Christmas," he whispered into the darkness before he also fell asleep.

 **A/N: How sweet was Holly? Her relationship with Joey is pretty cute… It seems that Joey and Lauren are finally starting to work on their problems… but they do still need to talk about things… Will they ever get round to it? Don't forget to send me a review. Eastendersfan444 will be back tomorrow with a new chapter.**


	8. we three kings

**Chapter Six: We Three Kings**

 **Tuesday 19** **th** **December 2023**

Lauren and Joey had spent the whole day playing with the kids. They were currently playing one more game of Snakes and Ladders before the kids had to get ready for bed. Joey snuck a peek at Eve and he could see the pure joy on her face at having both her parents together. He knew he still needed to talk to Lauren, to tell her the truth of what was bothering him but for all intents and purposes he felt as though the two of them were getting back on the right track. They'd almost had sex…twice. That had to be a good sign, right? And yes, unfortunately both those times were interrupted by one of their kids…but it proved to him that Lauren still wanted him physically, just as much as he wanted her. They'd had a good day yesterday and everything was beginning to feel like normal again. He turned his attention to his wife who was helping Holly count the squares on her turn. Lauren beamed proudly when Holly counted on her own. 'Well done, Holly. You're getting so clever' Lauren told her.

Lucas was content to sit on his daddy's lap while they played. He said he and Mister Blue were the referees to make sure no one cheated. When the game ended Joey packed it away whilst Lauren took the kids into the girl's bedroom to change into their night clothes and then Joey was going to help them clean their teeth.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

'Are the kids asleep?' Joey asked Lauren as she walked into the bedroom. He'd just come out of the shower and was towelling himself dry.

'Yep, Lucas took a little while, he said he was too excited to sleep because he's having a sleep over in the girl's room' Lauren told him with a smile 'Both Eve and Holly wanted him to sleep in their bed. So the three of them are asleep in Holly's bunk'

'That's got to be a little crowded' Joey said.

'It is, but they look so cute' Lauren smiled 'all cuddled up together. You should take a look before you go out' she told him.

'I will' he nodded his head. Lauren watched him get dressed. 'Are you sure you don't mind about tonight?' he asked her. 'I don't have to go out with the boys, I can stay here'

'It's fine, besides, do you really want to spend the night with a houseful of girls?' she asked him. 'Swapping pregnancy stories, talking about piles and cravings and how you poop when you give birth without even realising it?' she asked him.

Joey looked at her 'I think a night out with boys sounds like the best idea ever' he told her 'but don't you think those stories are going to scare the crap out of Abi?' he asked her.

'I wish someone would've have told me their scary stories before I actually gave birth for the first time' Lauren admitted to him. 'At least I would've been prepared for the gross parts, like pooping without even realising you were…that would've been a great heads up to have beforehand' she told him.

'All right, I'm sure you know best' he replied, he looked at his reflection in the mirror, frowning at the shirt he had chosen. He unbuttoned it and walked to the wardrobe and pulled out another couple, settling on the burgundy shirt. He pulled it on and buttoned it and he smiled at himself. 'Perfect' he said, turning his attention to his hair.

Lauren felt a little uneasy at the preening Joey was currently doing, he was only supposed to be going out with the boys, not getting ready for a date. Her mind wandered back to a time long ago, when Joey was still seeing Lucy and he was living with Lauren and her family at number 5 and she was watching him get ready for a date with Lucy and they were talking as he did so. He'd spent a great deal of time on his appearance, he'd told her that he was making sure he looked so good that he'd have Lucy eating out of the palm of his hand and she'd buy his drinks all night and then he'd get a night of sex. She remembered how he'd kissed her forehead before he left, turning when he got to the front door, winked at her and told her not to wait up, he'd grinned at her then and his dimples appeared in his cheeks, those dimples that even then made her feel all fluttering inside. And she'd been insane with jealousy that night, because that was the night she'd realised she had more than familial and platonic feelings for her cousin. She licked her lips, looking away from her husband. She sighed, realising she was just being silly, but wondering, at the same time, why this particular memory chose that exact moment to pop into her head. She walked over to her drawers and opened one, pulling out a clean top to wear, she shrugged off the one she had on, replacing it with the clean one, next she picked up her brush and pulled it through her hair. She turned to look at Joey 'I'm going to go and get the snacks ready' she told him unnecessarily and she walked out of the room.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey exited the bedroom some fifteen minutes later, smiling as he saw Lauren placing the last of the nibbles on the coffee table. 'You all set, babe?' he asked her. She looked up at him and nodded.

'Yep. You?' she looked at him and felt the earlier uneasiness roll over her again, as she looked at how good her husband looked for his night out with the boys.

'Yep. I have to admit I'm actually looking forward to going out tonight' he told her 'it's been a while since I've been able to just cut loose' he told her.

Lauren licked her lips 'Just don't cut too loose, remember that you have a wife and three kids waiting for you at home' she told him. 'Speaking of kids, you wanted to look in on them before you left' she reminded him. He nodded and headed to the girl's bedroom.

Lauren headed to the door as she heard the doorbell ring, opening the door to the flat she walked the short distance of the hallway to open the outside door too. She smiled seeing Abi, Whitney and her mum there. 'Hey, right on time, come on in' she said to them, leading them into the flat. 'Make yourselves at home' she gestured to the sofa as Joey came back into the room. 'Whit, take Henry into the girl's room, I've set up an air mattress on the floor she said to her.

'Thanks' she said with a smile, heading towards the bedroom as Joey came out. He smiled at her and then looked at Lauren.

'You're right, the kids do look cute' he smiled at her 'Oh, hey' he said noticing Lauren's guests. 'Well I guess that's my cue to go' he said 'have fun ladies' he said, grabbing his coat and phone off the chair, where'd he left them earlier. He walked over to Lauren and kissed her forehead. 'Don't wait up' he murmured giving her a wink. Lauren stared after him, a feeling of deja-vu washing over her. He couldn't have known what she'd been thinking about earlier, and his words to her were just casually said and held no meaning. Didn't they? She frowned, staring at the door. Whitney saw the exchange, having come back into the room. She took the drinks from Tanya and walked over to her friend.

'Lauren, where do you want me to put the drinks?' Whitney asked her. 'Lauren?' she said again when she didn't answer.

'Mmm, sorry, what?' she asked, turning her attention to her friend.

'Drinks?' Whitney held up a couple of bags, bottles clinked together as she did so.

'Oh…kitchen please' she said 'I'll get some glasses' Lauren said and she walked into the kitchen. Whitney followed her.

'Are you okay?' Whitney asked her. Lauren looked at her and she nodded her head.

'Of course' she plastered a smile onto her face.

'Hey. It's me, Whit. I can read you like a book, Lauren and that fake smile isn't fooling me. You know you can talk to me' she said softly. Lauren sighed, closing her eyes briefly, she opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell ringing again interrupted her.

'Oh, I have to get that' she said, hurrying out of the kitchen.

Whitney frowned, whatever was bothering Lauren, she was going to get to the bottom of it, because Lauren stewing on problems…well it never ended well.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

As the evening went on, Whitney could see that although Lauren was doing a pretty good job of acting like she was having a good time and didn't have a care in the world, she wasn't really feeling it. Although she'd managed to fool everyone else she was happy, Whitney wasn't so convinced. Lauren got up to go check on the kids and Whitney followed her on the pretence of going to the bathroom. 'Hey, is everything okay?' Lauren asked her as she came out of the girl's bedroom.

'That's what I was going to ask you' Whitney said, grabbing her hand and tugging her into the bathroom. She shut the door behind them 'okay spill' she said once they were alone.

'There's nothing to spill, Whit' Lauren said shaking her head.

'I don't believe you' Whitney shook her head. 'Come on, Lauren I'm your best friend. You know me. You know you can tell me anything, I'm not going to judge…maybe I can help?' she offered. 'I saw the way you looked at Joey when he left, you looked surprised at whatever it was he said to you'

Lauren sighed 'I just had a case of deja-vu' she admitted, leaning up against the door. 'All he said was don't wait up and I was back there in the lounge at number 5, watching him leave as he went off on a date with Lucy' Lauren said to her.

'Lucy?' Whitney echoed in surprise. 'You think he's seeing Lucy?'

'What? No' Lauren shook her head and then laughed. 'I don't think that at all' she said 'Joey would never cheat on me or the kids' she said 'it was just a random thing he said that brought up a random memory is all'

'So everything's okay between you and Joey then?' Whitney asked her.

'Yes' Lauren said quickly 'no…maybe…I don't know' she said with a frown. 'We've just been busy with work and the kids and things…we haven't really made any time for us and things have drifted a little bit is all' she explained. 'Three kids aged between two and seven is pretty much three full time jobs in itself' she said with a sigh. 'And I haven't been feeling myself for a few weeks'

'Oh? Not pregnant, are we?' Whitney perked up a bit.

'No Whit, I'm not pregnant' Lauren shook her head 'I remember what being pregnant feels like and it's nothing like this, besides, I had my last period last week and I've been feeling off since before then so I'm definitely not pregnant' she said.

'That's a shame' Whitney said to her 'I would've liked to have been pregnant the same time as my best friend again' she said with a small grin.

'I've been off with Joey for a while and I shouted at the kids the other day and then yelled at Joey and he called me on it. He told me I was being a bitch' Lauren said to her with a sigh 'and he was right, I have been a bitch lately, to him mainly.' She licked her lips and looked down at the rings on her finger. 'Everything's just been really hectic lately, I'm busy with work, with the kids, with the housework and I guess Joey's been bearing the brunt of my bad moods…and we haven't had sex in God knows how long…well, we tried to last night but the kids interrupted us…and we kind of gave up…wait what?' Lauren blinked at Whitney. 'Are you…are you pregnant?' Lauren asked.

Whitney nodded her head with a smile 'Only just over 4 weeks, so I'm not really telling anyone yet, but I wanted to tell you because you're my best friend and I needed to tell someone' she said.

Lauren squealed and jumped up and down before enveloping Whitney in a hug. 'Oh my God, congratulations, Whit. I'm so pleased for you!' she said to her with a grin. 'And I know someone else who would be pleased too…Abi' Lauren said to her.

'I'll tell Abi, but not until we've gone past the 6-week mark. I'm planning to tell James on Christmas Day' she said with a grin.

'All right I'll keep your secret' Lauren said to her.

And you can't tell Joey…Please? Promise me?' she begged her friend. Lauren smiled and nodded.

'I won't tell him' she promised.

Whitney grinned at her 'So have you been to the doctors?' she asked Lauren.

'Why?' Lauren frowned confused.

'Because you're feeling under the weather?' Whitney said rolling her eyes.

'No, for one thing I don't have the time to go and secondly he's only going to tell me what I already know'

'And that is?' Whitney asked.

'That I'm trying to do too much and I need to take things easy. That there are only 24 hours in the day and I need to stop acting like there are 48' she said 'I know I'm trying to do too much, I'm trying to cut back but…Christmas is coming and I want to make it as special as I can for the kids. Lucas is actually going to appreciate it more this year. Last year he was teething and he was miserable all day, not that he ruined Christmas or anything, he didn't' she added quickly.

'Well, if there's anything James and I can do to help, all you have to do is let us know. And maybe you and Joey need to have 24 uninterrupted hours away from the kids to get things back on track…if you know what I mean' she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

'Oh my God, that sounds amazing' she said 'Maybe I'll suggest it to Joey, see what he says' she said with a smile. 'Thanks Whit' she hugged her again. 'Come on, we'd better get back before they miss us' she said, she linked her arm through Whitney's as she opened the bathroom door.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Jack and Max looked on with growing concern as Joey sank drink after drink. 'Isn't Lauren the alcoholic of the family?' Jack asked Max 'because it looks to me as though Joey's trying to take the title from her'

'Lauren hasn't had a drink for years, Jack' Max told him. 'And Joey's not been out on his own for months. He and Lauren always make sure the kids come first, and me being sick hasn't helped' he told him 'give the boy a break' he told him. 'He's just enjoying himself'

'If you're sure' Jack shrugged 'I'll get another round in' he said turning back to the bar. Max nodded, but he continued to watch Joey. He'd been fine an hour ago, and then he'd looked at his phone and after that he was drinking as though the pub was about to run out of alcohol, whatever Joey had seen on his phone had obviously put a dampener on his earlier good mood, Max wondered what it was.

As the evening progressed Joey began to get drunker and drunker, Max almost saw red when he saw Joey blatantly flirting with an attractive blonde girl and was buying her drinks, they'd gone off to sit at a table by themselves and she was sitting far too close to Joey than she should be and Joey seemed to be enjoying it, a little bit more than Max thought he should've been, being married to his daughter and all. Jack could see that Max was beginning to lose his temper and at that point Jack had taken Max outside to get some fresh air, worried about his brother's blood pressure and heart. He had a word with James on the way out and hoped that James would talk some sense into his nephew.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Jack and Max made sure Joey got home okay, and they watched as he let himself into the flat and closed the door behind him. He unlocked the inner door to the flat, swinging the door open, the door flew open easier than he'd expected it to and it hit the wall with a loud thud. 'SSSHHH!' he hissed loudly and then he giggled, shushing himself again afterwards. He staggered into the flat and shut the door behind him with another bang. He made the way to the sink and opened the fridge, peering inside, disappointed when he found no beer. He sighed loudly and slammed the fridge shut, making the bottles rattle in the door.

'Do you think you could keep the noise down please? The kids are asleep and I would prefer it if they stayed that way until at least 7:00am' Lauren hissed angrily at him from the bedroom doorway. He looked up at her, she was backlit from the lamp she'd turned on. Her arms were folded over her chest and he could see the outline of her body through the nightie she wore. She looked stunning… furious but stunning. And it made his blood boil.

'Well, if it isn't my loving loyal wife' he slurred. He swayed on his feet and for a moment Lauren thought he was going to pass out. 'I'm sorry, did I wake you?'

'You're drunk' she said, disdain clear in her voice.

'A little bit' he nodded his head, holding his forefinger and thumb in the air about an inch apart. 'What? Are you jealous?' he asked her 'do you wish it was you?'

Lauren blinked at him, surprised by his words and the cutting tone in his voice. 'Let's get you into bed before you fall over and do yourself some mischief' she told him, walking towards him. She put her arm around his waist and draped one of his arms over her shoulder as she walked him towards the bedroom.

'Get me into bed...' he echoed and he laughed. 'I bet you were relieved when the kids interrupted us when we tried to have sex?' he told her scathingly as she sat him down on the bed.

'What the hell are you talking about?' she frowned at him.

'You and your ex...you going behind my back...you're not taking Holly away from me, or my Evie…not Lucas either' he slurred his words 'or Miss Kitty'

'You're not making any sense, Joey' she told him, finally managing to unbutton his shirt, he flopped back onto the bed and Lauren sighed. Deciding she'd take his shoes and jeans off instead and work on the shirt later.

'She told me everything' he mumbled.

'Who told you what?' Lauren asked, successfully removing a shoe and sock.

'Lucy…Lucy Beale told me everything' Lauren looked up at the mention of the name.

'Lucy?' Lauren frowned at him feeling her rage bubbling to the surface 'You've talked to Lucy?' she asked him 'when did you talk to Lucy?' he didn't reply so she slapped him hard on the thigh. He jolted awake as she stood up straight, glaring at him 'you've talked to Lucy?'

'I did and she told me all about your plans' he frowned at her, rubbing his thigh 'that hurt Lauren!' he told her.

'My plans?' Lauren repeated 'and what plans are these exactly?'

'Your plans to leave me for Peter fucking Beale' he scoffed.

'What?' Lauren exclaimed in surprise. She turned and looked out of the window, taking a moment to calm down slightly and then turned back to her husband who was now snoring on the bed. She sighed and rolled him over to his front, turning his head to the side so if he vomited in his sleep he wouldn't swallow it and choke to death. She picked up his coat, grabbed some blankets from the cupboard and headed into the lounge.

As she hung his coat up, his phone fell out of his pocket. Lauren opened it and read the last text he'd got, noticing it was from that night, a few clicks on the buttons and the text was open, she read it and frowned. _**'Peter says she said yes'**_ it read. Lauren found herself getting angry with Joey for hiding the fact that Lucy had been in contact with him, wondering why he felt he had to hide it from her. Sure she'd bumped into Peter late in the summer before Joey swept her and the kids away on a surprise holiday. And no, she didn't mention it to Joey because it wasn't an important thing. She'd forgotten about it as soon as she got home and saw the suitcases and the excited looks on her family's faces. What the hell did the text mean? She said yes. Who said yes and yes to what? Joey certainly had some explaining to do in the morning. Lauren made up a makeshift bed on the sofa and settled into it. Oh boy, was Joey in a whole world of trouble…Especially if he'd been seeing Lucy Psycho Beale behind her back. A whole world of trouble and a whole world of pain. He wasn't going to know what hit him.

'Happy sixth day of fucking Christmas to me' Lauren muttered in annoyance.

 **AN: Oh dear, it looks as though Joey have royally fucked things up now, especially after it looked as though things were going so well between them…Lauren is angry with him…well furious with him more like and he's passed out in the bedroom. I wonder what the next day will hold for them both…back tomorrow with another chapter from 74crazychick. Don't forget to leave us a review.**


	9. god rest ye merry gentlemen

**A/N: It's me (74CrazyChick) back with another chapter. So Joey is in the shit house… and I can't** **promise that is going to improve any time in the future… That being said, Joey is pretty pissed off too so they certainly both need to talk to each other. Will that happen in this chapter? I wouldn't hold your breath… Sorry! Enjoy?**

 **Chapter Seven: God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen**

 **Wednesday 20** **th** **December 2023**

Lauren got up early the next morning, her night of sleep had been disrupted by her drunk husband a few hours earlier, and she'd been unable to get back to sleep afterwards. Not surprisingly she'd been pretty restless from that point onwards. She flicked on the Christmas tree lights before folding up the blanket and carrying it back through to the bedroom. She put it back in the cupboard and turned to look at the bed, seeing her husband still comatose on top of it, still half dressed. Her anger climbed once more as the bit of conversation they'd had, as she'd dragged him to bedroom, filtered through her thoughts. She had been stewing on it all night… another reason for the lack of sleep… which she couldn't blame entirely on the slightly uncomfortable sofa. She still didn't understand why he'd been in contact with that stupid bitch… and the fact he'd been talking to Lucy and hiding it from her made her so angry… but more importantly it fucking hurt as well. She looked at Joey as he slept, hating the contempt she was feeling towards him.

She sighed and made her way out of the bedroom again. It was clear she was going to be looking after the kids today. She made her way through to the kitchen and switched the kettle on. She grabbed two mugs from a cupboard and started to make some coffee. She made her own, putting in the extra milk she liked and then made one for Joey, making it a little stronger than normal. She also filled a glass with water and carried both through to the bedroom, pausing briefly in the bathroom to grab some painkillers that she knew he would need when he eventually woke up.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

She shut the bedroom door as she left the room and then went into Lucas' room, smiling when she saw him just waking up, "Hello baby boy… did you have a nice sleep?" she asked him.

"Yes mama…" he said, climbing to his feet and holding his hands in the air for her to lift him up. "Up, mama…" he said loudly. She was going to quieten him but then changed her mind. Why should the kids have to creep around the house all day just because their father had a hangover? She lifted Lucas and took him over to the changing table, changing him into a clean nappy before putting him back in his pyjamas and setting him on the floor, "Rere's dada?" he asked, grabbing Mister Blue from his bed.

"Daddy's still in bed, Lucas." Lauren said, taking his hand and leading him from the bedroom. "He was out very late last night so he's not going to be up for a while yet…" She said.

"Lucas go rake dada up?" Lucas looked up at his mummy hopefully.

Although Lauren was tempted to let her son go and wake up daddy she shook her head "No, baby, not today," Lauren said, lifting her son off his feet and putting him in his highchair. She walked to the edge of the room and dug into one of the many toy boxes and pulled out some toy cars that he could play with while she got breakfast ready. She put them on the tray and he grabbed one in each hand and began to drive them around the tray… a little vroom vroom noise ebbing from him. She smiled fondly at him, walking over to the sink and getting him a sippy cup of water that he could drink. "I'll be back in a minute, Lucas…" she said after giving him the beaker. "I'll just go and get Evie and Holly up…" she said, "then I'll get breakfast sorted…"

"'Kay mama…" he said, turning his attention quickly back to his toys.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren pushed open the girls' bedroom door quietly, smiling when she saw Holly sitting up in her bunk, playing with Mister White. "Morning sweetie…" Lauren said, crouching down next to the bed.

"Hewwo mummy… has Santy been yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet, Holly… it's just a few days though…" she said.

"I's gonna be four then, right?" Holly asked.

"Yes, you are… you'll be a big girl… just like your sister…"

Holly frowned slightly, "I'll wanna be your likkle girl, mummy…" she murmured.

"Oh sweetheart, you will always be mummy and daddy's little girl…" Lauren told her. She leant forward slightly, "Shall I tell you a secret?" she told her quietly. Holly nodded. "Even Evie is still our little girl… even though she's our oldest baby… she will always be our baby girl too…"

"She will?" Holly said, wonder in her voice.

"Yes…" Lauren told her. "Are you ready to get up now?"

"Yes, mummy… I need a wee…" she said, sliding out of her bed.

"Off you go then, sweetheart… I'll just get your sister up…" Lauren told her. She watched Holly run from the room and then stood up, fighting the smile as Holly slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. 'Oopsie…' she thought as she reached over the top of the bunkbed and shook Evie awake. In many ways their eldest daughter was quite similar to her. She loved her sleep. She glanced at Mister Pink that she still cuddled every night… he looked a bit grubby these days. She'd wash him but she wasn't convinced he'd last another round with the washing machine. Every Christmas and birthday for the last year or so she'd been so tempted to buy her a Mister Pink 2.0… but she was pretty sure he'd be rejected… for the original… and she didn't want her daughter heartbroken. Maybe soon she'd grow out of the cuddling a teddy bear stage? "Evie…" Lauren said softly, shaking her again. She finally stirred, her eyes fluttering open and she blinked a couple of times.

"Morning, mummy…" she said softly. "Am I late up?" she asked with a yawn.

"No, baby girl… I just thought I'd get you up so I can make breakfast…" Eve moved to the top of the ladder on the bed, reaching her arms out towards her, smiling at her. "You're nearly a bit too big for mummy to do this, Evie…" Lauren said as she lifted Eve from the bed and setting her on the floor. The bathroom door slammed again and Lauren didn't hide the smile this time, "Let's go and get breakfast… before your sister destroys the house…" she said, kissing Eve on the top of her head.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

They made their way out of the bedroom and through to the kitchen. "Did you flush the toilet and wash your hands, Holly?" Lauren asked.

"I forgot the flush, mummy…" Holly said.

"I'll do it, mummy," Eve said, "I need the toilet anyway…" she added.

"Thanks sweetheart." Lauren said. She walked over to the cupboard, opening it and pulling out three different boxes of cereal. She picked up the kids bowls and put the cereals in the right bowls. Weetabix for Lucas. Rice Krispies for Holly and Coco Pops for Evie. She poured a little milk on the bowls for the girls and then carried them over to the table. "Warm or cold milk on your breakfast, Lucas?" she asked.

"Rawm, mama…" he said, bashing two cars together loudly. 'Pease' he added quickly afterwards.

"Okay, baby… Mummy will be just a minute, buster…" she said. "Have some of your water…" she said. Eve walked back into the kitchen, "Can you come and get the spoons please, Evie?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, mummy…" she said, skipping across the room and opening the drawer and pulling out the spoons.

She left Lucas' spoon on the side and then walked back to the table and gave Holly her spoon. Lauren put the milk for Lucas' breakfast in a saucepan and started to heat it before walking over to the table and putting a small sprinkling of sugar on Holly's breakfast. "What do you two want to drink?" she asked.

"Can I have hot choklate, mummy?" Holly asked.

"I think I can manage that… Evie?" Lauren said.

"I'd like hot chocolate too… please…"

"Pease mummy…" Holly said, realising she hadn't said that when she'd asked. Lauren kissed the top of both their heads and walked back over to the worktop, checking the milk. She put the kettle on and began to get their mugs ready, making herself another mug of coffee at the same time. While the kettle was heating the milk was ready and she poured it onto the Weetabix, the smallest sprinkle of sugar added before she started to mash it all together with Lucas' spoon, stirring it so some of the heat dissipated. She carried it over to the table, putting it on the tray and moving the cars out of his reach so he could focus on his food. She then walked back and made their hot chocolates, adding a small treat of a couple of marshmallows into the top. She saw the smiles on their faces when they saw the pink and white fluffy lumps in the top of the mugs.

"Eat your breakfasts, girls…"

"Mama beckfast," Lucas said as he filled his spoon again.

"I'm just going to get it, Lucas…"

"YAY!" Lucas shouted. Normally at this point Lauren would tell him about using his 'inside voice' but today, feeling potentially a little spiteful, she chose not to, simply pouring herself a bowl of muesli and topping it with natural yoghurt and a chopped banana. She sat at the table next to Lucas and peeked at his bowl, seeing that he'd eaten a large portion of his breakfast.

"Good boy, Lucas… You're doing really well with that" Lauren encouraged him and he gave her a Weetabix embellished grin, some milk running down his chin onto his pyjamas. She should've put a bib on him but she was planning on doing some washing this morning anyway, so they would just go straight in the wash.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

The girls ran into the lounge after getting dressed. Lucas was sitting on the floor, looking at the various snow globes that had accumulated over the years. Like both of the girls Lucas was fascinated by them all and could spend loads of time just staring at them. Until he was distracted by something else that was… which didn't take much… as with any two-year-old.

Lauren walked into the room, having just put a load of washing on. "I thought we could play some games today…" she said, "Would you like that?" she asked.

"YES MUMMY!" Holly and Eve said… their voices quite loud.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucas shouted, reminding Lauren a lot of what her husband had done a few hours earlier… especially as his sshh was much louder than his son's had been. "You'll rake dada…" he said, his voice much quieter this time.

Lauren, by this point, wasn't that bothered about when Joey woke up… it was nearly ten o'clock and even after his late night he'd had six hours sleep… which was six hours more than she'd had. "Can you come and help me please, Evie?" she asked and Eve nodded. They walked into Lucas' room and Lauren opened the games cupboard. She pulled out a couple of firm favourites of the kids and a couple of ones that they'd not all played together before. She passed a couple over to Evie and then carried the rest of them through.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"Why don't you set up a game, Evie…? I'm just going to go and check on daddy…" Lauren said. She headed into the bedroom, finding her husband still sound asleep. She walked over to the bed and nudged him hard in the small of the back with her fist. "Are you awake?" she asked, not too softly.

"No…" he groaned, lifting his arm and turning his head so it was buried in the pillow.

"Take the pills, Joe…" Lauren said, trying to keep the disdain from her voice but not quite achieving it.

"My head is killing me…" he muttered as he shifted slightly and reached for the painkillers and the glass of water. Lauren noticed that he'd drunk the coffee she'd made him at some time since her last visit.

"Do you remember last night at all?" she asked, sitting on the end of the bed, hoping he felt as bad as he deserved to. He was silent for some time, his eyes not quite meeting hers. He shook his head.

"You don't?" she said, surprised that he'd forgotten the things he'd said. She wasn't sure she believed him because now he wouldn't even look at her. "Well, it's safe to say you deserve to have that brass band that's currently playing in your head… I've never seen you like that before, Joey… and I'm not sure I want to see it again…" She stated. "I'll be in the lounge with the kids… when you feel you're well enough to join us…" she added, getting to her feet and walking across the room.

"Can you try and get the kids to be quiet?" Joey asked, pain in his voice as he spoke.

Lauren blinked at him "No, Joe… This is self-inflicted… I am not making our three children be quiet because you went out last night and got roaring drunk and you're now suffering the consequences of that… The kids are playing nicely together… and I'm not going to force them to do it in silence… This isn't their fault… they shouldn't be punished for your drunken mistakes…" She suddenly had flashbacks of having been on the receiving end of similar conversations with her parents when she was the one who was hungover, trying to get them to keep Oscar quiet. She suddenly felt very old. "I'm going to leave now before one of us says something we regret…" she said softly. She opened the door and left the room quickly, shutting it behind her.

"I think it might already be too late for that…" Joey murmured thinking about last night and some of the things he'd said to his wife.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL**

"What game did you all choose?" Lauren asked as she walked out of the room.

"Buckaroo…" Eve said.

"How do you pay Buckawoo, mama?" Lucas said when she sat down next to him.

"Shall mummy help you?" she asked him.

"Yes, mama… pease…" he nodded his head eagerly, wanting to play with his sisters.

"Okay, sweetie… each player takes it in turns to hang one of these items off the hooks on the horse's saddle… but if you're not careful, the horse will buck and everything will fly all over the place."

"I don't wanna do that, mama…" Lucas said sagely.

"No, buster, you don't… but it doesn't matter if you do… it's all part of the fun of the game…" Lauren told him, pretty sure he was going to be a bit too heavy-handed for this game. "Why don't we let Evie go first… and then Holly have a go… and you can watch them, see what they do before you have your go?" Lauren suggested.

Lucas nodded, "Good finking, mama…" he said, smiling at her.

Eve picked up a plastic spade and hung it carefully on the saddle. All three children heaved a sigh of relief when it didn't move. It was Holly's go next and she grabbed a plastic lantern and hung it on a different hook. Again no sign of movement. Lauren brushed her hand over Lucas' back as he reached for the pile of plastic items… selecting a loop of rope. "Good choice, buster…" she told him and he grinned. "Where are you going to hang it?" she asked him. He chose a hook that hadn't been used yet and he hung it carefully on it, surprising his mummy with how gentle he was. The next round started and both Eve and Holly were, again, successful. It was Lucas' turn again and Buckaroo was starting to get a bit full now. Lucas picked up a slightly more fiddly piece this time and he went to hang it on the hook that Evie had first hung something from. Lauren watched as he hung it on the hook with a little less finesse and the plastic horse quickly bucked, flinging the bits of plastic all over the place. Lucas shrieked with laughter as his sister's laughed.

Lucas turned to her, "Did I win, mama?" he asked her excitedly.

"No, darling… but Holly did because she was the last person to hang something on there successfully." Lauren told him.

He pouted slightly but then looked at his sister, "Rell done, Olly…" he said.

"Thanks Lucas…" she said grinning at him.

"Can we pay gain?" Lucas asked excitedly.

"How about we try another game?" Lauren said, "You could try Kerplunk, you might find it a little bit easier to play, Lucas" she said "Auntie Abi and I used to play this all the time when we were little"

"You did, mummy?" Holly asked as they put Buckaroo back in the box and Eve put the lid back on it. She pulled the Kerplunk box out from under the table and started to set it up.

"I'll play this game too…" Lauren said. She helped Eve put the straws into the plastic tube and then poured the marbles on top, fighting the smile as they rattled noisily into the plastic container. She could imagine the look on Joey's face as he lay in bed. Was it too vindictive to want this game to be really loud? She wondered to herself.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey groaned as he heard the kids squealing. The sound felt as though a thousand needles had penetrated his skull and were digging into his brain. He groaned loudly, grabbing a pillow from Lauren's side of the bed and pulling it over his head to see if he could drown out the sound of the fun and frivolity that was seeping through the walls of the flat. Right now, in this moment of time... he just wanted to die. He could never, ever remember feeling this ill from drinking... he vowed he would never let another drop of alcohol pass his lips.

He physically jumped when he heard what sounded like stones being dropped onto the hardwood floor from a great height. His whole body ached... even his eyelashes, if that was at all possible. He groaned and threw the pillow off him, rolling over in the bed, pulling the duvet over his head, trying the shut the world out. The motion making him feel nauseous. He took a few deep calming breaths and once he was certain he wasn't going to be sick he closed his eyes again.

He really wished that the brass band that was currently playing continuously in his head would stop… he just wanted to slice his head open and physically remove the pain. There was another shriek from the lounge, the crash of what sounded like pebbles hitting against plastic. He was fairly certain Lauren had chosen the noisiest games in the flat to play with the kids on purpose to make him suffer and he was on the verge of committing homicide at this point but restrained himself because this wasn't the kids fault and it wasn't Lauren's fault either… although he was sure she was egging the kids on with their squeals of laughter. He couldn't even blame Lucy fucking Beale… although again she was definitely a prime candidate… no, the only person who was to blame for the mess he was in now… was himself. He'd drank like it was going out of fashion… he didn't stop when he felt himself start to lose control… no, he kept on going, knowing full well that he would suffer in the morning. He just didn't think he would be suffering this much.

He sighed, throwing back the duvet and ever so slowly rolling onto his back. The noise from the lounge had stopped but he knew it was likely to only be a brief reprieve. He wondered if he should make a move… push himself to leave the bed and see the lie of the land outside the room. He glanced at the time, surprised to find it was nearly twelve o'clock.

It was hours since he'd got home and despite what he'd told Lauren earlier, he remembered every vile thing he'd said the night before. His own words rang in his ears and he was ashamed of the things he'd said to his wife… the person he was supposed to love more than any other in the world. He hated himself, remembering the pain and anger in her eyes as he'd asked her if she was jealous because he was the one who was drunk and not her. How could he say that to her? How could he hurt her like that…? He was as bad as Derek… The one person he'd swore to himself he would never become…

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren turned her head as she heard the bedroom door open. The kids were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the dinner she was cooking to be ready. It was their favourite meal… as proclaimed by both Holly and Eve just minutes earlier… and Lucas had nodded his head vigorously in agreement. She turned back to the hob and grabbed the saucepan, serving the scrambled eggs onto the three plates. Next to be served was the bacon, followed by the baked beans. Lastly she pulled the rack out of the grill and she put the sausages on their plates. She took the two plates for the girls over to them and then returned for Lucas' plate and carried it over, cutting the sausages and bacon into chunks he could feed himself. She passed the plate to him and watched as all three of them started to eat.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and saw her husband standing in the doorway. He looked truly awful… never had she seen him quite as pale as he currently was and she felt a wave of sympathy ebb through her, despite the fact she was angry with him. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. If it was humanly possible he went even paler and then turned, dashing out of the room and Lauren heard the bathroom door slam shut behind him.

"Is daddy okay, mummy?" Eve asked, a look of concern on her face as she stared at where her daddy had been standing.

"He's just feeling a little poorly right now, Evie… he'll be better soon…" Lauren said, "Can you keep an eye on your brother and sister while I go and see if he's okay?"

"Yes, mummy…"

"Good girl… behave for your sister, Holly… Lucas…" she said pointedly as she stood up. They both nodded their heads as they continued to eat. Lauren walked into the lounge and then through to the bathroom, knocking on the door and then pushing it open. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He heaved, throwing up what little was left in his stomach. Lauren moved forward, crouching beside him and brushing his back. He jolted away from her, "Go…" he said as he paused vomiting. Lauren didn't move, sitting silently beside him. He turned his head, looking at her face, "I said go… GO!" he shouted at her angrily.

"Don't say I didn't try, Joe." Lauren said softly. "Go back into the bedroom… I'll bring some toast through in a minute… it should settle your stomach…" Lauren turned towards the door after standing up

"Oh yes, I forgot… I'm talking to the expert, aren't I?" he spat bitterly, instantly hating himself once more for hurting her. Lauren didn't say anything, knowing that if she did it would just be adding fuel to the fire. She left the room, went back to the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster.

"Is dada okay?" Lucas asked her, his eyes wide.

"He will be, buster…" Lauren said. A few minutes later she took the toast into the bedroom, placing the plate loudly on the bed, a glass of water beside it, also plonked down with a bang. She saw Joey wince as he lay back in the bed. "It stinks in here, Joey… you should have a shower… wash away some of the stench of stale booze…maybe your shitty attitude along with it" she said as she went to leave the room again. "And eat the toast…" she added, "because, yes, as a matter of fact I am the expert… I spent years recovering from hangovers… and I know you can't always get rid of them with the hair of the dog…" she said shortly before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, I guess I deserved that…" he said, closing his eyes tiredly.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL**

"Are you feeling a bit more human now?" Lauren asked, not looking up from the magazine she was reading as she heard Joey come into the room.

"Are the kids in bed?" Joey asked her.

"Yes." Lauren said. "They've missed you today…I told them you were feeling poorly"

"I'll make it up to them tomorrow…" he mumbled.

Lauren resisted the urge to roll her eyes, turning the page of her magazine, pretending to read it. After a couple of minutes silence she looked up, finding him staring at her, "If you're wondering where your dinner it… it's in the dog…"

"We don't have a dog…" he said with a frown.

Lauren looked up at him, closing the magazine and throwing it onto the table. "There's a plate in the fridge for you… not that you deserve it after what you said last night…" she said. "You'll need to heat it up in the microwave"

Joey walked through to the kitchen, hoping it would delay the lecture for a little while longer. No such luck as Lauren had following him into the room. "Can we not do this now?" he pleaded with her.

"If not now… when?" she asked. He said nothing, taking the plate out of the fridge and putting it in the microwave and programming in the time. Neither of them spoke as the microwave whirred. Joey took the plate back out once it was done and headed over to the table. "Very mature, Joey…" Lauren said. "Ignoring me isn't going to make this problem go away…"

"So you do think we have a problem?" he said, stabbing at the pasta on the plate.

"No, but you clearly do and I want to know what the hell you think has been going on…" Lauren said, sitting opposite him at the table and staring at him.

"You've been seeing Peter… behind my back…" he said flatly.

"That's a lie!" Lauren said. "Who told you I'd been seeing him?"

Joey looked up, mistrust in his eyes. "Lucy…"

"And you believed her?" Lauren said, shocked that he would even think of doing that.

Joey sighed, "I don't know…"

"That's another lie." Lauren accused him, repeating her earlier words. "You believed her… you didn't even ask me about it… you just assumed she was right…"

"It wasn't like that…" Joey protested.

"Yes it was… I'm the mother of your children, Joey… the person you married nearly eight years ago… I haven't lied to you once during all that time… and you believe that bitch…again?" she whispered the last word under her breath, "the girl who has lied more times than she's ever told the truth?"

"I didn't see what she had to gain by lying…" he said.

"That's exactly what you said last time!' she snapped at him angrily 'and I should imagine what's happening now is exactly what she wanted…" Lauren spat. "She wanted to tear us apart…" she told him. 'No doubt expecting that you'd go running to her like you did last time." She laughed bitterly, "You know what's really sad… I hadn't once thought about leaving you… well not until last night… Since then… since you said what you said… it's pretty much all I've been thinking about…" She got to her feet. "I'm going to bed… and don't even think about coming in there with me. You can have the sofa tonight…" she added, "See how you like sleeping on it!" She walked out of the room and into the bedroom, shutting the door quietly and leaning back against it. She stared around the room and then strode over to the bed and stripped the sheets off it, bundling them up and burying them in the laundry basket. She remade the bed and walked over to the window and opened it, wanting to get some fresh air into the room. It still held the faint aroma of beer. She changed tiredly into her pyjamas and climbed into bed, pulling the duvet up around her as she curled up on her side.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey stared at the doorway after Lauren had walked out of it. "Fuck…" he said softly. He shoved the plate across the table and slumped back in the chair. "Fuck." He said again burying his face in his hands. He wished he could go back twenty-four hours and just erase everything that had happened. In fact, if that wish could be granted, he'd quite happily go back to the day when Lucy had come to see him… and that he'd stayed at home that day. Why did he choose to listen to her when he knew it was the stupidest thing he could ever do? "Happy seventh fucking day of Christmas Joey…" he murmured, "Let's hope they start getting better soon… because this is the worst fucking Christmas of all time…"

 **A/N: So it just seems to be going from bad to worse… Lauren is completely pissed off** **with Joey now… and dare I say it… but they're pretty close to splitting up right now. They need to talk but every time they try, things just seem to get worse. Hopefully things will get better soon. Send us a review and let us know what you think. Eastendersfan444 is back tomorrow.**


	10. Jingle Bells

**A/N: Hello, Eastendersfan444 back again with another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter Eight: Jingle Bells**

 **Thursday 21** **st** **December 2023**

Breakfast in the Branning household the next day was strained. Eve, being the eldest of the three children, picked up on it more than the other two. Holly was a bit more subdued than normal, and Lucas was looking at his parents with his curious brown eyes, looking from one parent's face to the other. He tilted his head to one side 'Mama?' he asked her.

'Yes, Lucas?' she replied.

'Mama no hungy?' he asked her, noticing she hadn't eaten anything.

Lauren looked down at the piece of uneaten toast she was holding in her hand and she dropped it onto the plate, shaking her head. 'No, not this morning' she told him.

'You alrays say beckfast is the most important meal of the day, mummy' Holly said.

'I know and it is for growing little girls and boys' she told them with a smile. 'I had a big tea yesterday so I'm still full up' she replied, getting up from the table to pour herself another coffee.

'I'll have another one if there's more in the pot' Joey said. Looking up in time to see Lauren tip the rest away. Eve blinked, watching as her mother tipped away the coffee that her daddy wanted.

'It's empty' she said, Eve gasped hearing her mother lie. 'I'm going to go lie down I've got a headache' she said, walking out of the kitchen and into the bedroom without giving Joey a chance to reply. Eve watched as the bedroom door shut and she dropped her spoon into her bowl.

'I'm not hungry either, daddy' she said to him. 'Can I go play in my room, please?'

Joey looked at his eldest daughter and he could see she was upset. 'Of course, sweetheart, maybe you'll feel hungry later?' he asked her.

'Maybe' she said sliding off her chair. 'I love you, daddy' she whispered before turning and heading to her room.

Joey watched her go, he knew she'd picked up on the tension between him and Lauren and he was worried about her. He needed to talk to her, but first he needed to make sure Holly and Lucas finished their breakfast.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Leaving Holly and Lucas playing with some colouring books in the lounge, Joey went to Eve's room. Pushing open her door, he found her on her bed, hugging Mister Pink tightly. 'Evie, sweetheart. Can we have a little chat?' he asked her, climbing up the ladder and taking a seat on her bed.

'About what, daddy?' she asked him.

'Can you come and sit with me please?' he asked her. Eve got up and crawled over to him on her knees and knelt down facing him. 'I'm a bit worried about you not eating your breakfast' he told her 'I know you said you weren't hungry, but I brought you some cake' he said and he showed her a chocolate roll that he'd hidden in his pocket.

'No thank you, daddy' she shook her head.

'Wow, it must be serious for you to refuse cake' he said to her, reaching out with his hand and put it on her forehead. 'Well, you're not hot so you can't be sick so that must mean there's something on your mind. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?' he looked at her expectantly.

'You and mummy are fighting' she said quietly.

'Sometimes mummy's and daddy's fight' he told her.

'You and mummy never fight' she said looking up at him with her tear filled eyes.

'Yes, we do' he nodded his head 'you were just too little to notice' he told her 'mummy and I have fights all the time' he said trying to reassure his little girl. 'We just don't like to do it in front of you, Holly or Lucas' he told her.

'Joseph's mummy and daddy fight all the time too and now Joseph's daddy doesn't live in their house anymore' she told him as two tears rolled down her cheeks. 'I don't want you or mummy not to live in our house anymore'

'Darling, come here' he said, holding his arms open to her, she scrambled onto his lap and flung her arms around his neck, breaking down into tears and sobbing against his neck. 'Oh, hey now, don't cry' he whispered holding her tightly. 'Daddy's just made mummy very cross with him, that's all. And Daddy's going to do everything he can to show mummy that he'd very sorry. Daddy's not going anywhere, I promise you and neither is mummy' he told her reassuringly. 'Mummy and I love you all very much and we would never ever do anything to hurt you…any of you' he told her softly. He kissed the side of her head.

'Do you love mummy?' Eve said pulling away to look at him.

Joey nodded his head 'Yes I do, Evie. I love your mummy to the moon and back' he said 'and mummy loves me too, just as much' he said to her. 'You listen to me, baby' he said reaching out and brushing her tears away with his fingers. 'Me and your mummy are going to be okay, there's nothing for you, Holly or Lucas to worry about, okay?'

'Okay' she nodded with a sniff.

'Do you think you can go and help your brother and sister with their colouring in?' he asked her.

'Yes, daddy' she nodded her head. She reached forward and kissed his cheek.

'Here, you better have this' he said holding the cake out to her. She smiled and took it from him, walking out of her room and into the lounge. Joey sighed, he and Lauren really needed to talk and sort things out. He hated Evie being upset and he knew Lauren did too. He was determined that the two of them would sit down and talk, they would clear the air today. He just didn't know when.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey pushed the mobile into his pocket with a sigh, 'that was James, there's a problem at the club and Henry's not well. Whitney needs him to go pick up some medicine for him, so I need to go to the club and sort out the problem' Joey told Lauren as he walked into the kitchen. Lauren didn't reply. 'I should only be a couple of hours or so' he said. Again, Lauren didn't respond. 'How long are you going to be giving me the silent treatment for, hey?' he asked her 'I've apologised, Lauren and I meant it' Lauren sighed, still not talking to him. 'Okay fine, ignore me. Ignore me for as long as you want to. I'm going to the club for a couple of hours and then I will be coming home as soon as James gets back. What time do we need to be at the Community Centre for?' Joey asked Lauren. Lauren looked up at him and walked over to the fridge and pulled off the leaflet giving the date and time of the opening of Santa's Grotto and she slammed it down on the counter in front of him. 'Thank you' he said 'I'll try to make it back by then, if not I'll meet you at the Community Centre' he told her. He moved forward to kiss her and she turned her back on him. He felt the sting of rejection but he wasn't going to let her anger push the wedge even deeper between them. He kissed the top of her head 'I love you' he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from telling him she loved him too, moments later she heard the flat door open and close.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren looked at the clock 'okay you three, can you go and put on your coats and shoes please?' Lauren asked them all. Eve looked up at her from the colouring book.

'Why mummy? Where are we going?' she asked her curiously.

'If I tell you that it won't be a surprise, will it?' she smiled at her eldest daughter.

'No' Eve shook her head.

'Well…go on then' she told them all, getting up off the sofa herself. 'Lucas?'

'Yes mama' he pushed himself up off the floor and ran into his bedroom, appearing a few minutes later with his coat and a shoe. 'I's can't find my ova shoe' he told her, biting his bottom lip worriedly.

'Okay, I'll come and see if I can find it' she smiled at him, holding out her hand 'Maybe Mister Blue's hidden it?' she suggested.

'I finks he did, mama' he nodded his head 'sometimes Miter Bue is bad boy' Lauren smiled, leading Lucas back into his room. She knelt down on the floor and peered under the bed, finding the missing shoe, she reached underneath and pulled it out 'Dat's rere he said he hid it, mama. I's just asked him'

'Always the first place to look' she told him softly. 'Sit on your bed sweetheart, while I put these on for you' she smiled.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren pulled her coat on, checked her handbag to make sure she had her phone and keys and then pulled on her shoes. 'Okay, I'm ready. Evie are you ready?'

'Yes mummy' Eve grinned. 'Holly, are you ready?' Eve asked Holly.

'I's weady' Holly replied 'Lucas weady?' she peered into the buggy at her younger brother.

'I's weady for ages' he replied seriously with a sigh.

'Cheeky little man' Lauren smiled, 'okay, off we go' she said. She opened the door and led her children out of the flat. 'Okay, wait here on the top for me whilst I get Lucas down the steps' she said, turning to look at the girls. 'Holly, hold Eve's hand' she said, watching as the two girls entwined their hands. 'Good girls' she turned to Lucas 'Hold on tight, buddy. It's going to be a bumpy ride' she told him.

'Let me help' Joey's voice suddenly came from in front of her. She hadn't even seen him anywhere in the square when she'd looked around as they came out of the house.

'DADA!' Lucas squealed

'Hi daddy' Holly and Eve said in tandem.

'I can manage' Lauren told Joey, dismissively, he ignored her and picked up the buggy and carried it down the steps, setting it down when he reached the pavement. Lauren followed behind him, holding onto Eve's hand. 'Thanks' Lauren said almost through clenched teeth.

'So where are we off to?' Joey asked

'Mummy says it's a supise' Holly told him.

'Oh I see' Joey nodded his head.

'Can you come too, daddy?' Eve asked him, a hopeful look on her face. Joey looked at Lauren for the answer. 'Please?' Eve added 'Please?'

'We need to hurry or we're going to be late' Lauren said.

'I want daddy to come too' Eve said firmly, looking at her mother. Eve didn't know exactly what was happening between her mummy and daddy but she knew mummy was cross with him…very cross and daddy was a bit cross with mummy too but not as cross as mummy was. 'Please mummy?' she looked up at Lauren and Lauren sighed, unable to deny Evie anything.

'Of course daddy is coming too' she said with a smile.

'Dada puss Lucas' Lucas piped up from the buggy.

'Okay buddy' Joey said and he took the buggy from Lauren 'are we ready to go?' he asked his son.

'YES! GO DADA, GO FAST!' Lucas squealed from the buggy.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

'Will you be okay here with the kids for a few minutes?' Lauren asked him 'I just want to pop into the chemist and get some baby bottles for Abi' she said to him.

'Yeah, we'll be fine' Joey nodded his head, pleased that his wife was no longer giving him the silent treatment. 'We're nowhere near the front of the queue yet' he glanced up to see how much further they had to go before they got to see Santa.

'Okay, great, I'll be as quick as I can' Lauren told him, slipping away quietly so the kids didn't make a scene. Lauren licked her lips as she walked into the chemist, heading straight for the baby aisle. She looked at the various different baby bottles on offer before settling on the same make she and Joey had brought for Lucas. She made her way to the counter to pay when the baby outfits caught her eye. She smiled, diverting from the counter and over to the racks to look at them. She chose an outfit for Abi's baby boy and then a little pair of booties caught her eye and she snagged those too and headed towards the counter. Joey and the kids hadn't moved much further forward when she joined them again 'hey' she said softly when she reached his side.

'Hey, did you get them?' he asked her.

'Yep' she held up the bag in her hands. Joey took it from her and hung it on the buggy. 'How much longer do we have to wait?' she sighed, pushing her hands into her pockets.

'You sound like the kids' Joey said with a smile. 'You missed an epic moaning session from all three of them' Joey said as they moved forward in the line.

'Not surprising really, we've been in this queue for months'

'And there was me wondering where they got their drama queen tendencies from…' he teased her.

'I think we've both got that tendency running through us' she said, her meaning clear. Joey swallowed, nodding his head. 'It must be a Branning thing… so they've probably got a double dose… Poor things…'

'I guess so' he replied. 'Lauren, we need to talk' he said softly.

'We needed to talk when you first spoke to Lucy' she shot back in angry whisper.

'I know, I made a bad decision' he whispered back. 'One, I recall, I've apologised for on numerous occasions over the last 24 hours'

'And if you also recall, I told you where you could stick your apology' she replied.

'Maybe now isn't the time and place' Joey said softly.

'You think?' she snapped at him.

'Maybe we can talk when the kids are in bed?' he suggested to her.

'We'll see' she replied. Joey swallowed that didn't sound promising at all. He sighed and glanced at the queue again wondering why they hadn't moved any further forward.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

The conversation between Lauren and Joey dried up, much to Joey's dismay, just when he'd thought they were making progress. They'd moved much closer to the front of the queue and Lauren smiled when Evie caught Santa's eye and he waved at her. Evie beamed and waved back at him. 'Mama?' Lucas piped up from up from his buggy.

'Yes, sweetie' she crouched down beside him 'my ottom is sore' he told her. 'Can I ralk?'

'How about I carry you until you see Santa?'

He thought about it for a few moments and then nodded his head 'pease mama' Lauren undid the straps on the buggy and lifted her son out, standing up with him. 'Is dat weally Santy?' he asked her.

'Yep' Lauren nodded her head.

'Rere's Rudy?' he asked

'Where's Rudolph?' Lauren repeated. Lucas nodded his head looking up at her with his big brown eyes that were just like Joey's. 'That's a very good question, Lucas, and do you know who I think can answer that for you?' she asked him.

'Roo, mama?' his eyes widened.

'Daddy' she said with a smirk.

'Weally?' he asked and Lauren nodded her head.

'Mmmhmm. So why don't we ask daddy, hey?' she asked her son, turning so they were facing Joey.

'Dada, rere's Rudy?' he asked him. 'Mama said you's know'

'Did she?' he said looking at Lauren smirking at him, he narrowed his eyes at her. 'Well, Rudolph's out the back with the other reindeers' Joey told him. 'They're having a sleep and then they'll have some magic reindeer food that helps them fly. When Santa's finished seeing all the children here today, they'll take Santa back to the North Pole' he told his son.

'Can re see Wudy?' he asked him.

'No, buster, Rudolph will be asleep now, as will the other reindeers'

'Oh' he looked thoughtful or a minute 'rat are da ova weindeers names, dada?'

Lauren grinned as she heard the question and she looked at Joey expectantly.

'Well, let's see' Joey said scratching his head as he thought or a moment. 'There's Dasher, Dancer, Prancer and Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donna and Blitzen' he told his son. Lauren's eyes widened in surprise and Joey felt a little bit smug, knowing that she thought he wouldn't be able to answer the question.

'Wow' Lucas exclaimed 'dats arot of weindeer, dada'

'Well, Santa needs a lot of Reindeer to pull his sleigh because it's full of presents for good little girls and boys' he told him with a smile and he reached out and ruffled his hair.

'Rill Santy haf pesents for me?' he asked him, chewing on his bottom lip in the same way Lauren did when she was worried about something.

'I should think so' Joey winked at him 'You've been a good boy, haven't you?' he asked his son.

Lucas nodded his head 'I finks so' he said and he looked at Lauren 'Mama?'

'You're mummy's good little man' she smiled at him 'I bet you get lots of presents' she told him in a whisper. He beamed at her and he kissed her on the cheek.

'I finks mama gets rots of pesents roo, you'se da bestest mama' Lucas replied.

Lauren smiled at him 'you and your sisters are all that I need' she replied. 'Oh look, we're the next one's Santa's going to see' she said to Lucas. Lucas turned to look at Santa and he cuddled up to Lauren, pushing his thumb into his mouth.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey watched as Evie and then Holly went to see Santa, both girls came back with big grins on their faces as well as a wrapped present. 'Oh Lucas, it's your turn' Lauren said. Lucas shook his head.

'No, I's not finks I go' he told her, shaking his head.

'You don't want to see Santa?' Lauren asked him.

'I's cared' he told her 'what if he no rike me?'

'Of course he's going to like you, why wouldn't he like you?' Lauren asked him. 'Do you want mama to take you?' she asked him. Lucas licked his lips and shook his head. 'What about daddy, do you want daddy to take you?'

'Come on buster, I'll take you to see Santa' he told his son. He took him from Lauren and carried him towards the man himself.

'Hello Lucas' Santa smiled at him.

'Yous knows my name!' Lucas exclaimed in awe.

'I know all the names of the girls and boys all over the world' Santa replied.

'Do you know my dada's name?' Lucas asked.

'Of course I do. Hello Joey' Santa smiled at him.

'Hello Santa' Joey replied with a smile. Even after all these years he still couldn't believe that underneath that red and white suit was the one and only Phil Mitchell.

'How's Wudy and…' he looked up at Joey for help.

'Dasher, Dancer, Prancer and Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donna and Blitzen' Joey finished for him.

'My reindeers are very well, thank you, Lucas. In fact they're having a nap now' he told him.

'I's not bwinged dem any cawwots. I's sowwy' Lucas looked down, feeling bad.

'That's okay' Santa said to him 'I'll tell you what. How about you leave some carrots out for them on Christmas Eve? I'm sure they'll appreciate them when they stop by your house' he told Lucas.

'Weally?' Lucas looked up at him and Santa nodded.

'Really. So, little man, why don't you sit on my knee and tell Santa what you want for Christmas this year?'

Lucas looked at up at his daddy, Joey smiled and nodded his head. 'I'll be right here, buddy' he said.

'Okay' Lucas whispered. Joey lowered Lucas onto Santa's knee and Santa looked at him.

'You are a very handsome little man, you look just like your daddy' Santa said to him.

'Mama says dat too' Lucas told him.

'Your mummy is right. Now tell Santa what I can get you for Christmas' he said.

Lucas thought for a little while 'I's rike some choklate for me and Evie and Olly, pease' he told him

'Okay, anything else?'

'Mmm…can I haf somefing peshal for my mama, she's da bestest mama ever' Santa nodded his head.

'I'm sure I can do that' he told him.

'And somefing peshal for dada too?' Lucas asked, wondering if he was asking for too much from Santa.

'Of course' Santa nodded his head. 'But what about you? Is there a special toy that you want?' he asked Lucas.

Lucas shook his head 'Nope, dats all I ront Santy' he told him. 'Haf I's asked for roo much?' he asked him, his little bottom lip quivering, the onset of tears not far off.

'Nope, you haven't' he said with a smile 'You are a very good and special little boy, Lucas Branning' Santa told him 'Now, let me see what I have here for you' he said to him 'hop off Santa's knee so I can have a look in my magic sack' Lucas did as he said and he reached up to hold Joey's hand. As he did every year, Santa reached into a separate sack for Lauren and Joey's children than he did for all the others he saw. Santa pulled out three presents and he held them out to Lucas. 'Here you go, Lucas Branning. Merry Christmas'

'Are dey all for me?' Lucas asked him.

'Yep' Santa nodded. 'One of them is from my reindeers' he told him in a whisper.

'Fankoo Santy' Lucas said and he rushed forward as Joey took the presents and he hugged him 'I luvoo Santy'

'I love you too, Lucas Branning' he told the little boy, hugging him back.

'Okay, come on Lucas, there are other little boys and girls that are here to see Santa too' Joey told him' 'Say bye-bye to Santa'

'Bye Santy' Lucas waved at him

'Bye-bye Lucas' he said giving the little boy a wave. 'Joey? Can I have a word please?' he asked him.

Joey nodded 'sure' he nodded his head. 'Lucas, can you go to mummy please?' he asked his son, watching as Lucas toddled over to Lauren. Lauren watched in surprise as Santa handed something to Joey, who then pushed whatever it was into his jacket pocket. The two men shook hands and then Joey came back to his family. 'What was that about?' she asked him.

'I'll tell you later' Joey replied. 'Okay, now I believe it's tradition to go to the café for some hot chocolate and cake so we open the presents you all got from Santa?' he looked at his children 'So who wants cake?' he asked them, three hands shot up in the air and he laughed 'come on then.'

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren looked at the three new snow globe additions to the already very large collection sitting on the windowsill. She was going to have a word with "Santa" about next year's gifts because there wasn't a whole lot of room left for any more snow globes. At this rate they were going to have to think about moving, just to make room for them. Lucas had got three presents from Santa and she was worried that they were all snow globes, but when he'd opened them she was relieved to find he only had one. The other two presents were a bedtime story book, which Lucas had made Joey promise he was going to read to him for bedtime tonight and a packet of chocolate that he had shared with his two sisters. She licked her lips, wondering what was taking Joey so long in reading the kids a story and getting them to sleep. Lucas was already down and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow not even giving Joey a chance to read to him. So she knew it had to be either Evie or Holly that was taking a long time to fall asleep.

She also wanted to know what it was that "Santa" had given to Joey. She hadn't seen him take it out of his pocket when they got home. She turned and glanced at his jacket, wondering if she had enough time to go and have a look. Just as she was about to get up she heard the girl's bedroom door shut. She grabbed a book off the coffee table and opened it on a random page and pretended to be reading it.

Lauren looked up as Joey came back into the room, he drew the curtains and flicked on the lights on the Christmas tree before walking to the light switch and turning off the lights in the room. 'Hey! I'm trying to read here!' Lauren snapped at him.

'I thought we could talk' Joey replied, walking to the sofa and flicking on the lamp behind it, lighting the room with a dim light. 'We need to talk' he told her 'I don't know about you but I hate this atmosphere between us and the kids have picked up on it too' he said 'Evie was in tears after breakfast… which she didn't eat because she was too upset. She said she wasn't hungry just after you went into our bedroom and asked if she could play in her room' he sat down next to Lauren on the sofa, seeing her tense up.

'What did she say?' Lauren asked him softly, putting her book down.

'She was worried that we're fighting' Joey explained 'She's worried that we'll end up like Joseph's parents' he told her 'Joseph's daddy doesn't live at home anymore' he looked at his wife.

'And what did you tell her?' Lauren asked interestedly.

'I told her that she didn't need to worry about things like that, I told her that you and I are going to be okay and we're all going to live in the same house together'

'Hedging your bets a little bit, aren't you?' Lauren said, tossing the book onto the armchair as she got up. She walked through to the kitchen and filled the kettle up, putting it on to boil.

Joey sighed and he got up and followed Lauren into the kitchen. 'I haven't cheated on you. I haven't lied to you…I don't want to leave you or the kids' he said to her softly.

'No, you've done something much worse' Lauren said turning around to look at him 'once again you believed Lucy over me'

'I didn't believe Lucy' he insisted 'Not really, she just…worried me, that's all' he told her. 'Listen, babe…you've admitted it once, things between us were off and I just put two and two together and I got five' he told her 'and I know I should've talked to you about it, but I panicked. My mind started wandering and I thought that maybe that was the reason things weren't okay between us'

'In other words you believed Lucy's lies' Lauren repeated. 'Like you did before'

Joey sighed 'I'm sorry…I don't know how many times you need to hear me tell you that I'm sorry, or that I love you. Tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it…please…' he begged her. 'But please, don't ask me to leave… because I can't do that… not to us… and not to the kids…' he added in a whisper.

'How about trusting me, believing in me…in us. Talking to me' she snapped at him.

'I do and I'm talking to you now…or at least I'm trying to' he said. The kettle boiled and Lauren turned away from him. He could hear the sounds of her making a drink and she turned and was holding two cups. She walked over to the kitchen table and put both cups down on it, sitting down on one of the chairs. She looked up at Joey expectantly and he pulled out a chair, joining her at the table. 'Seeing Lucy again, it threw me' he admitted to her 'When she first walked into my office, I'll admit I was surprised. I'd been sitting at my desk looking at the pictures of us and the kids, wondering what had happened to us. Trying to think if there was something that I'd done…trying to think about how we'd ended up drifting apart…and she came in and said she was in the area and wanted to know if I knew you'd spoken to Peter…' he sighed 'I've told you all this…we hadn't made love for a while and what Lucy said threw me and the more I thought about it the more I convinced myself that it could be true, that you were just biding your time until you told me you were leaving me, taking the kids with you….I tried to talk to you about it, but I didn't push the conversation because I didn't want to hear you tell me that you were leaving me, that you didn't love me anymore.'

'So now you're telling me that I gave you the impression that I didn't love you?' Lauren frowned at him 'I share a bed with you every night, Joey. Doesn't that count for something? We have three kids together, we're a family! I'm sorry you've felt neglected over the past few months, I'm sorry my father almost died of a heart attack, I'm sorry Abi got herself pregnant and is a confused emotional mess, I'm sorry that your three kids have taken up a lot of my time and attention and I'm sorry that I've been working hard on trying to make my business successful. I'm sorry I've been feeling unwell and I'm sorry that I haven't been feeling like having sex with you' she snapped at him. 'I can't give you 100% of my attention all the time, Joey. I can't stroke your ego when you need me to. I married you. I had three beautiful children with you. I don't want anyone else and even if I did I'm not sure where I'd find the time to have an affair' she frowned at him. 'And if I was having an affair it wouldn't be with Peter Bloody Beale. Please I have higher standards than that'

Joey licked his lips 'I was feeling insecure' he admitted to her. 'We both know you could've done so much better than me, that I don't deserve you' he told her.

Lauren looked up at him and she shook her head 'that's not true, Joey' she said softly 'when we first got together, I already had a problem with alcohol, didn't I, hey? There was nothing you did or could've done that would've changed the outcome. I was already on the path to self-destruction. You just delayed it for a while. You know all this' she told him.

'I don't want to fight with you anymore, babe. I just hate you not talking to me' he admitted to her.

'I know, I hate it too' she told him 'and I hate that the kids are upset by what's happening with us too' she looked down 'and I know I should've told you that I bumped into Peter, but when I got home you surprised me with a holiday and I just forgot about it. I don't even remember what we talked about and I think I would've remembered if I was talking about leaving you for him' she said, 'He never said anything to me about leaving but if he had, my answer would've been a firm no... it's you I want to be with... not him' She sighed, 'I'm sorry, if I'd told you when it happened then you could've told Lucy she was wrong when she came in'

'And if I'd told you about Lucy coming in when she did you would've been able to clear everything up and things wouldn't have got this bad between us' he told her. 'Or even better I could've just laughed in her face' Lauren sighed, running her fingers through her hair before she looked down at her engagement and wedding rings. 'The things you said when you came in the other night really hurt, Joey' she told him. 'I haven't had a drink in years, I haven't wanted one in years…until that night'

'I'm sorry' he said again 'really I am. I so was drunk and crap came out of my mouth…' he trailed off. 'I feel terrible for what I said to you'

'As it happens I have a little experience in that area, some of the things I've said to my mum, to Abi…I'm surprised they're still talking to me' Lauren told him. 'But that wasn't fair to me, Joey, not after how hard I've worked to get clean…to stay sober'

'I know and I know you're not cured. I know that you live with this illness every single day and I am so proud of you, babe, you have to know that' he told her. She smiled and nodded her head.

'I do, but I'm not staying sober for you, not even for the kids. I'm doing it for me' she raised her head proudly. She got up off her chair and walked round to stand beside Joey 'I'm doing it so I can be the wife you deserve. I love you Joey, I always have and I always will…that's never going to change' she shook her head as she slid onto his lap. 'You are the only man I want. You're my best friend, Joey'

Joey nodded his head 'I hated the idea of losing you and I was so scared I was going to…I never want to lose you or the kids'

'We're not going anywhere' she promised him. 'For better, for worse, remember?' she asked him.

'I do' he nodded again, licking his lips and looking down. 'I really am sorry, Lauren, the things I said to you… I know I can never take them back, I know that I hurt you and I feel so bad for doing that' he told her 'Hurting you is something I never want to do'

'I know' she nodded her head. 'Me either' she replied.

'Can we please kiss and make up and be friends again?' he asked her. Lauren smiled and nodded.

'I think we can' she told him softly.

'Yeah?' he asked her, his hand moving up to cup her face, slowly drawing her closer to him.

'Yeah' she nodded her head slightly and he pulled her into a kiss, his lips were soft and gentle against hers. 'I'm still mad at you…' she whispered softly.

'I'll make it up to you, babe, I swear' he promised her, pulling her in for another kiss. 'Maybe we should take this into the bedroom?' he asked her hopefully.

Lauren pulled back to look at him 'I want to, but I'm really tired, Joey' she said to him 'I've barely slept the last two nights'

'Okay' he replied, a little disappointed with her response.

'But maybe we can see about the kids having a sleep over with mum or dad? We could have the whole flat to ourselves…' she suggested.

Joey perked up 'Yeah?' he asked her 'a whole night without the kids here to interrupt us? That sounds so good, babe. When?'

'A couple of days? Depends when mum and dad can have them' she said to him.

'Is it too late to call them now and ask?' Joey said eagerly. Lauren laughed nodding.

'It's almost eleven'

'Okay, I'll go see them tomorrow, maybe I'll take Lucas with me, get him to do his puppy dog eyes so they can't resist' he grinned.

'Good thinking Joe' she whispered, moving forward and kissed him again.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

The door to their bedroom was pushed open and to their surprise, they saw their two daughters standing there, hand in hand, Mister Pink and Mister White clutched firmly in their other hands. 'Can we sleep in your bed tonight?' Eve asked in a whisper.

'Sure, what's wrong?' Lauren asked her.

'We had a bad dream' Eve whispered.

'You did?' Joey said sitting up 'both of you?' he looked at his two daughters.

'Evie did. She tood on my ead when she cimbed down from her bed' Holly told him. 'My ead urts'

'Oh no, poor Holly' Lauren said, holding her arms out to the youngest daughter.

'I said sorry' Eve said 'we's friends still'

'That's good to hear' Joey replied. 'Well, come on then' he said gesturing to the bed. 'Mummy can kiss Holly's head better and you can tell me all about your bad dream' he said to Eve. He watched as the two girls pushed the door shut and then ran to the bed and threw themselves onto it. Giggling when they scrambled into the bed. 'Shi…oot, your feet are cold Evie' Joey shivered as she pressed them against his thighs. 'So, tell me about your bad dream, sweetheart' he urged her.

'I don't want to, daddy' she shook her head.

'MAMA! LUCAS WEE WEE AND POO POO!' they heard the dulcet tones of their son yelling through from his room. Lauren sighed.

'Okay, I'm going to go see to your brother, you and Eve hug daddy make sure he doesn't get cold' she told them both. Both girls nodded and climbed on top of Joey, giggling. Lauren smiled as she heard Joey pretending to complain about how heavy the girls were. Lauren walked through to Lucas's room and pulled the covers off him 'Okay let's change your nappy' she said to him as she lifted him out of the bed and lay him down on the changing mat. She pulled off his pyjama bottoms and undid his nappy, expecting to find it wet and dirty, but it was clean. She frowned. 'It's clean, baby' she told him. 'Maybe you were dreaming?' she looked up at his face.

Lucas nodded 'I's need a wee wee and a poo poo, mama' he told her. 'Lucas go potty' he said.

Lauren blinked at him in surprise, quickly picking him up and rushing through to the bathroom, she sat him down on his potty 'Okay, you can go now' she told him. She looked at him and waited. She smiled at the look of pure concentration on her son's face and a few moments later she heard the tell-tale signs of her son having a wee. 'Good boy, Lucas' she praised him and he grinned at her.

'Lucas go wee wee on potty' he exclaimed and he clapped his hands excitedly and then giggled when he farted loudly.

'Oh that's nice' Lauren said 'stinky bottomed little man!' Lucas giggled 'do you need a poo poo, baby?'

'Don't fink so no more' he said shaking his head after a few moments consideration.

'You just have wind then?' she asked him as he farted again.

'I's finks so, mama' he nodded.

'Okay then, let's get some big boy pull up pants for you to wear instead of this horrible nappy' she said to him, reaching behind her into the cupboard, pulling out a packet of pull ups. She managed to get them on Lucas and then she held her son over the sink whilst he washed his hands. Lauren tipped the potty down the toilet and flushed it before washing her hands too. 'Okay, back to bed for you, stinky bottom' she laughed scooping him into his arms.

'But I's ride arake now mama, can we's pay?' he asked her hopefully.

'No it's night time buddy, but you can come in mummy and daddy's room if you want to, Holly and Evie are there, we're having a sleep over in the big bed.'

'YES PEASE MAMA!' he squealed loudly 'Need Miter Bue'

'Okay, we'll make a stop and pick up Mister Blue' she said smiling.

A few minutes later, Joey looked up as the bedroom door opened and Lauren appeared carrying Lucas. 'Lucas wee wee on potty' the little boy said proudly.

'Good job, buddy' Joey beamed at him as Lauren put him down on the bed. He crawled up the covers and then scrambled underneath them.

'I's wearing big boy pants now dada' Lucas continued to tell him.

'Yeah?' Joey looked at his wife questioningly, wondering if that was the best move, especially since he was going to be sleeping in with them tonight.

'Pull up, night time, big boy pants' Lauren clarified for him as she climbed into bed. 'Wow, this is snug' she said wriggling to get comfortable.

'We need a bigger bed' Joey told her 'if we're going to have the munchkins in with us on a regular basis' he looked over the kids heads at Lauren.

'True' she nodded her head as Holly cuddled up against her.

'Hi mummy'

'Hi Holly' Lauren replied, kissing the top of her daughter's head 'Are you sleepy? Does your head still hurt?'

'Nuh-uh' she murmured, slipping her thumb into her mouth 'seepy… ead no urt now…'

'Lucas…settle down' Joey said softly as his son crawled over him to lay in the middle of the bed.

'Are you okay Evie?' Lauren asked her.

'Mmhmm' she nodded her head 'Love you, mummy, love you. daddy'

'We love you too, Evie' Joey said quietly 'I think it's time we all went to sleep' he told his family.

'Kay' Eve yawned.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

'Happy eighth day of Christmas, baby' Joey whispered to Lauren, thinking she was asleep. Her eyes opened to gaze into his.

'You too, Joey. I love you' she whispered back. Joey felt his heart soar, he was smiling when he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **AN: Well it looks as though the air has been cleared between Lauren and Joey and Evie and Joey too. And Lucas is a big boy now wearing his big boy pants! And the whole family are having a sleep over in mummy and daddy's bed. That's going to be very cosy! Anyway tomorrow 74crazychick is back with another chapter. Don't forget to leave us a review.**


	11. ding dong merrily on high

**AN: So last chapter was a bit of a milestone, huh? They FINALLY talked… and then it ended with a big pile of Branning's in one bed… Let's hope that the problems are now solved… or at least don't take a backwards step…**

 **Chapter Nine: Ding Dong Merrily On High**

 **Friday 22** **nd** **December 2023**

Joey opened his eyes, trying to work out why he was roasting as he lay in bed. He turned his head to the left and saw Lauren was sleeping with Lucas lying across her body. Both were sound asleep. Lying between him and Lauren was Evie, her face was pressed against his bicep and he could see her thumb was in her mouth, Mister Pink caught in the corner of her elbow. She was asleep too. That left just one other person and Joey turned his head to the right slightly, smiling when he saw Holly staring at him. "Morning, baby girl…" he said softly. "How are you feeling this morning?" he whispered to her.

"I's good, daddy… I like sleeping with you and mummy…" she told him.

"You do?" Joey asked and Holly nodded her head. "Why is that?" he asked her.

"Cos it makes me feel safe…" she whispered.

Joey frowned, surprised by her answer, "Well, I'm glad about that, sweetie… but I'm a little worried by the fact you don't feel safe when you're not here…"

Holly looked away from his face and Joey saw her glance at Mister White. "I'll tell him Mister White…" she breathed. "Some of the boys at school… they tell Henry and me ghost stories at lunch time…" she admitted. "I know I shouldn't listen to them, daddy… but I don't wanna look like a baby… They'll call me a girl…"

"You are a girl, Holly…" Joey reasoned with a smile.

"Yes, but I want to be friends with them… and they don't like the girls…" she said. It was true, Holly was a little tomboy in comparison to her sister. She didn't like pink… at all… unless it was Mister Pink, of course. It wasn't often she would wear a dress… and would only wear a skirt if she could wear leggings underneath it. She was her daddy's little tomboy, to her mummy's sometimes dismay.

"So you listen to the stories and then they give you nightmares?" Joey asked her softly. Holly nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell me or mummy before?" he asked her.

"I din't want you to be cross with me…" she said.

"I'm not cross with you, sweetheart… and mummy wouldn't have been either…" he told her. "I do think in future though you should tell them you don't want to hear the stories… they won't think any less of you, I promise…" he said.

"Do you think so?" she said.

"I'm sure of it… what does Henry say about the stories they tell?" Joey asked her.

"He doesn't like them either… he says they scare him too…" she whispered.

"Well, there you go then… Henry's not a girl, is he?" Joey said and Holly shook her head. "Then what the two of you need to do in future is you both walk away from them…" Joey told her, "Now, how about you give daddy a big hug…"

Holly pressed her body against his and Joey hugged her tightly against him, "I love you, daddy…" she whispered.

"I love you too," Joey said softly. "Shall we go and make breakfast for everyone else?" he asked her. "As a surprise…"

"I'd really like that!" Holly said a little too loudly.

Joey smiled, pressing a finger against her mouth, "You need to be quiet, darling… we don't want to wake them, do we?" He said and she shook her head. "Can you slip out of bed then?" he said. Holly pulled away from him and then disappeared under the duvet, climbing carefully out of the bed. Joey followed after her and then turned back to the bed and tucked the duvet back around Evie. He took Holly's hand and the two of them slipped quietly out of the bedroom, Joey grabbing his dressing down as they went. They paused briefly in the girls' bedroom and Joey helped Holly put her own dressing gown on, not wanting her to get a chill as the flat was a little cold still.

Once they were both dressed a bit warmer they left Holly's bedroom, still hand in hand and headed towards the kitchen, pausing briefly at the Christmas tree to turn on the lights. Joey took a few seconds, watching Holly's face as she stared at the Christmas tree in wonder once it was lit. "It's so pretty, daddy…" she whispered, glancing at him.

"Almost as pretty as you are," Joey said. He lifted her in his arms and carried her through to the kitchen, sitting her on the worktop. "What do you think we should make everyone for breakfast?" he asked her.

"Can we make pancakes?" she asked him.

"Pancakes sounds like a really good idea… We could make my special Rudolph pancakes… What do you think?"

Holly nodded her head, loving her daddy's famous Rudolph pancakes. "Pease daddy…" she said.

Joey started pulling out the ingredients they needed, passing them to Holly so she could put them on the side. "So are you looking forward to your birthday?" he asked her.

"Kind of…" Holly said.

"Why only kind of?" he asked with a frown.

"I wanted to have a birthday party… with balloons… and cake… and party games… but it's Christmas day so we can't…" She said sadly.

"We said you can have a party once you're back at school… but you said you didn't want one…" Joey said, watching her carefully.

"I know…" She said, "but it's not my birthday then… it don't feel right… and there are other people at school who's birthday it is… I'm already going to two parties… no one would come to mine anyway…"

"If you really wanted a party, Holly… mummy and I would throw one for you… you know that… We will do anything for you or your brother and sister…" he said, stopping what he was doing and focussing on her.

"Evie elped me write another letter to Santy…" Holly said.

"She did?" Joey said, surprised because Holly and Eve had done their letters much earlier in the month.

"Santy must fink I's a really bad girl though cos he hasn't taken it…" she said sadly, looking down at her feet.

Joey hugged her against his body, feeling awful when he saw how unhappy she was. "I'm sure that's not the case, sweetheart. Why don't you go and get your letter and I will personally make sure that Santa gets it…?" he told her.

"'Kay, daddy…" He lowered her onto the floor, watching as she ran from the room. He went back to whisking the pancake batter, wondering what would be on his little girl's list. He put the batter in the fridge, leaving to stand, closing the fridge as he heard her run back into the room. She held the letter up to him.

"Can daddy read it?" he asked her.

"I would weally like that, daddy… You can tell me if I's asking for too much… I don't want Santy to fink I's being cheeky…" she told him.

"Let's go and sit down," Joey said, taking the letter from Holly's outstretched hand and walking over to the dining table. He sat down on a chair, lifting her onto his lap. Carefully he opened the letter, making sure not to tear any of the paper. He smiled as he saw Eve's messy writing… with Holly's writing of her name at the bottom. He smiled when he spotted a few corrections from Evie on the sheet of paper.

 _Dear Santy,_

 _My name is Holly Faith Branning. I's alreddy sent you a leter with a list of fings that I wanted for Crismas but I'd like to swop that letter with this one insted. My birthday is on the same day as Baby Jesus and what I'd really like is to have a birthday party… on the day. I know I's arsking for lots and if you can't make it happen I won't be koss. Evie says I's geedy but it's ok for her… she gets birthday parties… and I can't have one because it's Crismas Day. I reelly hope you can elp, Santy… I will luv you 4eva if you can._

 _Lots of luv_

 _Holly xxxxxxx (+ a x for Wudy)._

Joey's throat tightened as he read it through and he could feel Holly watching him. "Is it too much?" she whispered.

"No, baby girl… everyone should get a birthday party and I'm sure Santa will do everything he can to do make sure you get one…" he told her, wondering how he could get this to happen. He knew he was going to have to speak to Max, Tanya and his mum about this… and see if he could get their help. They didn't have a lot of time left to sort this out… but it was now his mission… and he'd pulled off bigger miracles than this before. He hugged Holly, folding the letter carefully and putting it in his dressing gown pocket, "I will make sure Santa gets this, Holly… I promise…"

"Thanks, daddy…" she whispered.

"Shall we get on with breakfast now?"

"Yes… everyone might wake up soon…"

"Then we'd better get a move on, hadn't we?." Joey said. They returned to the kitchen and Holly sat on the side, watching her daddy create the Rudolph pancakes, her face shining as she saw the reindeer's appear. He stacked the pancakes on a plate, keeping them warm under the grill. After fifteen minutes they were all done. Joey took out some plates for everyone to eat off and he put them on a tray. He then got out some orange juice and cups. Cutlery was placed on the tray. "What do you want to have on top of the pancakes, Holly?" he asked her.

"Maple sywup…" Holly said. "And skirty cweam…" she said.

Joey grinned, "Sounds a great idea…" he agreed, pulling the two items out and placing them on the tray as well. He lifted Holly off the worktop, lowering her to the floor. He then turned back to the tray and picked it up. "Lead the way, baby girl…"

Holly walked slowly out of the kitchen, turning her head back towards him periodically to make sure he was still following her. She pushed open the bedroom door quietly and stepped inside. She looked at her daddy again and Joey nodded her head, knowing what she wanted to do. "RAKE UP, MUMMY! EVIE! LUCAS! WE'S MADE BREAKFAST!" she said loudly. Lauren was the first one to stir and she stared at Holly and her husband.

"What have you got there?" she asked softly.

"Breakfast mummy…" Holly said proudly, "I helped daddy…"

"You did?" Lauren said, waking up Lucas and Evie. "Wake up, sweethearts… daddy and Holly have made us breakfast in bed…" she said.

"YAY!" Lucas said as he pushed himself upright. He turned his head and looked at them both, his face lighting up when he saw his daddy walking closer, placing the tray on the end of the bed. "Dat looks yummy, dada…"

"Holly helped me." Joey said, reaching for Holly and pulling her against his side, hugging her against him.

"Fanks 'Olly…" Lucas said with a grin.

"What's going on?" Evie murmured, her eyes opening blearily.

"Daddy and Holly made us breakfast…" Lauren explained.

"What is it?" Evie murmured, still half asleep.

"Daddy made Wudy pancakes…" Holly said. "And we's got maple sywup and skirty cweam."

"Really? Wudy pancakes?" Evie said, suddenly a little more awake. She sat up and looked at the tray, "Can I have two please?" she asked eagerly, "with lots of syrup and cream…" Joey sat on the edge of the bed and put two pancakes on a plate, pouring some syrup around and over them and then adding some cream. He passed the plate to Eve and then handed her some cutlery. He put one pancake on another plate, a smaller amount of syrup and cream added to it. He passed that to Lauren, along with Lucas' cutlery and she began to cut it up for him to eat. He put two pancakes on a third plate and then held the syrup out towards Holly, "Do you want to put this on?" he asked her. She grinned at him, taking the bottle and squeezing it above the plate. She tried to do the cream as well but Joey could tell she wasn't quite able to squirt it herself. He helped her, pressing the button and seeing her face light up as the cream sprayed onto her breakfast. "Here you go, sweetheart…" he told her softly, kissing her forehead tenderly. He split the remaining pancakes between himself and Lauren and he put the syrup and cream on them both. "Here are yours, babe." Joey said, staring at his wife, holding her gaze for a while longer than necessary. She smiled at him, leaning forward and kissing him gently.

"Thank you for doing this, Joe…" she whispered, "This was just what we needed…"

Joey smiled at her, "Anything for you." He said, winking at her. "I'm going to go and speak to your dad in a while… Are you okay with the kids… or do you want me to take Lucas with me?"

"We'll be fine… I thought we could have some fun today…" She said.

"Fun?" Lucas said, his mouth still full.

"No talking with your mouth full, Lucas…" Joey said.

Lucas swallowed his food, "Sowwy dada…" he said.

"It's okay… just remember for future…"

Lucas looked at his mummy, "Fun, mama?"

Lauren nodded, glancing at all three of the kids, "I've got some stuff over the last couple of weeks… knowing that the three of you would be home from school… I thought we could make some decorations for the house…" Her suggestion was met with squeals of approval from Lucas and Evie. Lauren looked at Holly, "what do you think, Holly?" She asked her softly.

Holly's face lit up and she beamed a smile at her, "I'd like that too, mummy…"

"There you go then, that's settled…" Lauren said to Joey. "We'll be perfectly fine… for a little while, anyway…"

"Great." Joey said. They all ate their breakfast and Holly was the first to finish. Clearly she'd been hungry.

"Daddy, can you tell us about how you and mummy fell in love?" she asked him softly.

Joey smiled at her, this was something they were asked to tell them on many an occasion. "Are you sure you want to hear about this again?" He asked.

"Please daddy…" Holly pleaded with him. Her plea backed up by similar responses from Evie and Lucas.

"Okay then…" Joey said, smiling at his wife, "It was eleven years ago… at the start of the summer… Daddy came to the square because Auntie Alice was living here… she was living with your Grandpa…"

"Pops?" Lucas whispered.

"No Lucas… Pops is mummy's daddy… Grandpa is my daddy…"

"Haf I met him, dada?" Lucas asked, frowning up at his daddy as he tried to remember.

"No…" Joey said, "Grandpa went to heaven… before you were all born…" he told them softly.

"Sowwy daddy…" Lucas whispered and Holly hugged her daddy tightly.

"It's okay… Your grandpa and I didn't really get along anyway… He wasn't a very nice man… He certainly wasn't anything like your Pops is…" Joey told them all. "So I came to the square… and the first people I bumped into was mummy and one of her best friends… Grandpa was being nasty to mummy's friend and I stepped in… Once he had gone I introduced myself and that was when I found out your mummy's name. I thought she was pretty amazing… from that very second… I fell in love with her the first time I laid eyes on her… and every day I love her a little bit more than I did the day before…" He was staring at Lauren as he spoke and he saw the colour rising in her cheeks. "It was a while before mummy and I started seeing each other… things weren't as easy for us as they could've been… but we got there eventually… for a while at least…"

"What happened, daddy?" Evie asked him.

"Daddy made a big mistake… A big one… and I had to leave the square… I asked mummy if she would come with me and she said no. So I had to go on my own and it was just about the hardest thing I ever had to do… and I missed your mummy so much…" Joey said and Holly climbed over the bed and sat on his lap, her body pressing against his. "Two weeks after I left your mummy arrived on Granny Sarah's door… a bag in her hand… and she said she'd changed her mind… So we got back together… and after a few months I moved back to the square… and we moved in together…" He smiled, "You don't want to hear about this… it's boring…"

"Pease dada…" Lucas said, bouncing on the bed slightly

"Mind the drinks, buster…" Lauren said, reaching out and steadying the bottle of orange juice that none of them had drunk yet.

"Sowwy, mama…" He whispered, "Pease tell us, dada…" he pleaded with him. 'Pease, pease, pease'

Joey smiled, "Okay then…"

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

A while later Joey sat on the bed next to Lauren. The kids had all gone to play in the girls' room. "Did you mean what you said?" Lauren asked, resting her head on Joey's shoulder.

He knew what she was referring to immediately, "About loving you more every time I see you…?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…" Lauren whispered.

"Of course I did, babe…" he told her, turning his head and looking at her. He lifted his hand and brushed some hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He lowered his head and kissed her softly. "I love you more than anything…" he said. He gave her an Eskimo kiss and then pulled away from her. "There is something we need to talk about though…" he added, reaching into his dressing gown pocket.

"Should I be worried?" Lauren asked.

"Possibly…" Joey admitted, "I was talking to Holly earlier… She needs to get some new friends, by the way… and she also told me that she'd done another letter to Santa… Eve wrote it for her," he said, pulling the letter from his pocket and held it out towards her. "Read it…"

Lauren unfolded the letter and quickly read it. She looked up at Joey, tears in her eyes. "What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"Give her exactly what she wants, babe… We'll throw her the best birthday party ever…and she's going to have the best Christmas day ever too with lots of presents, we're going to get her every single thing she asked for on the first letter and then some" he told her

"A birthday party on Christmas Day?" Lauren asked, disbelief in her voice. 'How? Joey parties take a lot of arranging, the food, the venue and what about the guests?'

"Leave it to me, babe… well, me and our parents… I'm going to speak to your dad about it… well, that and the other matter we discussed… and we will sort it out…" He said.

"Why does she need new friends?" Lauren asked after a couple of minute's silence.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"I won't be long…" Joey said, bending down and kissing Lauren on the mouth. They both lost themselves briefly in the kiss… until the noises from the kids tore them apart. All the kids were grinning at them when they broke apart. "Be good for mummy…" Joey said to them.

"Yes daddy…" they all chimed.

"Can you check that dad is taking care of himself?" Lauren asked, "I haven't been over there this week and I know what he's like…"

"I will... but I'm sure he's been good…"

"Check anyway…"

"Will do… Call me if you need anything…" Joey said, kissing her softly again.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"Max?" Joey said as he opened the front door to the house. Since the heart attack Joey and Lauren had had a door key to the house. Initially it was because once he was home Max got tired easily so it just made sense for them to be able to come and go without him having to get up to let them in.

"I'm in the lounge…" Max called through to the hall.

"Hi dad…" Joey said, smiling when he saw his father-in-law sitting in the armchair. It looked like he was looking at paperwork from the car lot. "I thought you'd retired…?" Joey said, sitting on the sofa.

"I'm just looking at paperwork… last I heard paperwork doesn't kill you… It's not like I can do anything else… and anything else is what I employ Matthew for…" Joey rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to clench his fist. "What's that look for?" Max asked, clearly not missing Joey's reaction.

"He's going out with Al…" Joey growled. He'd only recently discovered this, it being kept from him by his mother and sister for some time. He didn't even really know this Matthew but he already disliked him. He didn't trust him… and he couldn't understand why his mum wasn't telling him where to go. To make matters worse Lauren had invited him (to) for dinner on Christmas Day… so Joey was going to have to a) meet him properly and b) be pleasant to him… be the genial host.

"Yes, he is…" Max said.

Joey looked at him, "Did everyone know except me?" he growled.

Max smiled wryly, "Maybe…" he admitted. Joey scowled and stood up, walking over to the front window and staring out of it, across to the car lot. "To be honest, Joe… I think everyone expected you to do a Derek…"

"Do a…?" Joey started, spinning around to face Max once more. His words faded as the reality hit him. They were right. He would've 'done a Derek' as his uncle had referred to it. He would've done exactly what Derek tried to do to him and Lauren, the only difference would've been Joey that would've succeeded in breaking them up permanently.

"He's a good lad, Joey… He's doing a good job running the car lot…" Max told him, "Okay, he's no Branning when it comes to sales… but he's selling cars and he's managed to organise a couple of deals with small businesses in the area. For the first time since I got sick the car lot is making a good profit… not just getting by… And that's because of him…" Max said.

"But Al deserves someone great…" Joey said.

"I know she does… And Matthew is that boy. Watch the two of them together at Christmas, Joey… he adores her… and for the first time since the mess with Janine and Michael, Alice is back to being the person she was when she first came to Walford… but with a little more savvy. She doesn't take fools anymore, Joey… Everything that's happened has changed her… and she isn't as trusting as she was… but he makes her happy. Your mum would put a stop to it if she had any doubts… after what happened before… Give the boy a chance…" Max said, "Like I did with you…" he added softly.

Joey slumped back onto the sofa, the wind gone from his sails at his father-in-law's words. "Fuck…"

Max smirked, "When you first arrived here and I found out you were Derek's boy, I thought you were going to be just like him. Derek spoke about you a lot in those first few weeks. He'd mentioned a son a couple of times when we were up in Manchester but said you didn't get on… Then you turned up here and it was as if you were just like he'd said… all sharp edges and darkness." Max smiled, "You know it didn't really surprise me that much when I found out you and Lauren were together… you were just the kind of guy she went for… the dangerous kind…" Max shook his head, "You'd left the square by then… and I found out it was because of Derek and Tanya… I felt bad because I could see how upset Lauren was… and I'd got to you know a little by then too… and I could see that you weren't the person Derek had painted you to be… So I called you… spoke to you and then invited you over for Christmas… I gave you a chance, Joey… and you need to do the same for Matthew… Alice deserves to be happy…"

"Fuck…" Joey whispered again.

"I hope you don't say that in front of the kids…" Max said dryly.

"Not normally…" Joey said and fell quiet thinking about what Max had said to him.

"So was there a reason for the visit?" Max prodded.

"Oh… er, yeah…" Joey said. "Well, two really…" he amended. "Firstly, Lauren and I were wondering if you'd be up to having all of the kids for the night… either today or tomorrow…"

"You got something special planned?" Max asked.

"Yeah… Things have been difficult over the last few weeks… we haven't been communicating with each other properly and we've been focussing on the kids… to the detriment of our relationship. We haven't had a kid-free night since Lucas was born and we thought that maybe we should try and get one in before Christmas hits…"

Max held up his hand, "No need to say anymore…" Max said, "Yes, I can have the kids overnight… Abi is over tomorrow evening, so maybe then would be a good time… give her a chance to get some practice in…"

"She had Lucas the other evening…You may want to check with her before you offer her services…" Joey said.

"She'll be fine… she loves your kids almost as much as you and Lauren do… And anyway, she's fed up of getting mollycoddled by Tan… She needs a break from their house…"

"Then tomorrow sounds a great idea…" Joey said, relaxing slightly with relief. Finally, he and Lauren would be able to sort things out. "There was something else as well… and this may be more difficult…"

Max frowned, "You know I'll do anything I can to help…"

"Holly wants to have a birthday party… on Christmas Day…" Joey said softly, his throat tightening slightly when he saw Holly's hopeful little face as he read her letter to Santa flash through his memory. "So I need to throw one… She wants balloons and a cake and party games… and everyone to be there… but Lauren and I have talked and we want there to be no reminders of Christmas… no trees, decorations, Santa hats… nothing…. Just birthday stuff… She's never had a proper birthday party before… Christ, I don't think we've ever got her a proper birthday cake… the closest we got was a cupcake with a candle last year…but we're getting her one this year and we're going to have cake after the kids have opened the presents, but we'd like another cake for the party"

"Well, that shouldn't be too difficult…" Max said, "Your mum can probably handle the cake… and I'm sure I can get Ian to sort out some party food… Tan and I can find a venue and she'll love to sort out all the decorations… I guess the only issue would be getting people there…"

"Exactly…" Joey said, "Who's going to want to give up a couple of hours of their Christmas Day for our little girl's birthday party?" Joey said despondently.

Max suddenly smiled, "Actually I think I know the perfect people to speak to…" He said. "Leave it with me, Joey… I'll let you know when we get it sorted out… You just need to find Holly something special to wear for her birthday… and to bring her over to the venue…" Max almost seemed to be shining with excitement and Joey could swear this was the most animated he'd seen him since he'd fallen ill.

"I'll see you tomorrow then… do you need us to bring anything over? Do you need any food?" Joey asked as he got to his feet.

"I'm fine… and I don't suppose a bottle of whisky will be on the approval list of your wife, so I won't even ask…"

"Sorry dad…" Joey said in agreement. "Thanks for your help…" he said.

"You're welcome… I hope you and Lauren manage to work things out…"

"So do I," Joey said.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren smiled as she saw the pile of sparkly stars they had made so far. Varying sizes of them that she'd cut out from the coloured card she'd been buying over the last month. There were pink stars and blue… silver and gold… there was even a green one (because Holly said it was her favourite colour). There was glitter, of varying shades, all over the table… and the kids… and pretty much the whole flat. She wasn't sure what her husband's reaction would be when he got home but the kids were happy and that was what was important. She glanced at Holly, the one child she had thought wouldn't enjoy what she'd planned for them but she seemed happy and contented as she drew with crayons on a sheet of paper. Lauren was still feeling pretty emotional after reading her second letter for Santa… and she felt like a failure as a parent for not realising what she would want. How could they not know? Had they been so selfish and self-obsessed to not realise what she needed?

"Do you guys want a drink?" Lauren asked.

"No thank you…" Eve said and Lucas shook his head.

"Yes please, mummy…" Holly said.

"Okay, darling…" Lauren said getting up and walking through to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of squash, making it up in a plastic beaker and carrying it back over to the table. Holly picked it up and took a sip.

"Fanks…" she whispered.

Lauren smiled at her, leaning forward and looking at the picture she was drawing, "Your picture is really good, Holly…" She told her.

"Not as good as Evie's…" Holly whispered, "Or Lucas's…" she added.

"Don't put yourself down, sweetie…" Lauren said, "Not everyone is good at everything… Yes, Evie and Lucas are both good at art but there are things that you can do which they can't…" she said, "And you aren't a bad drawer, Holly… I can tell that that's a picture of Santa and Rudolph…" Lauren said.

"You can?" Holly whispered, surprised.

"Yes, Holly…" Lauren said. "And as for the things you do that are better than Lucas and Eve, you're very good with your hands…" she added, "You were always so good at building towers with the plastic cups… and the bricks…" she said, "You're more aware of your surroundings than your brother and sister…" Lauren told her, "And you care about people… you always put others before yourself…"

"Can I leave the picture for Santy on Christmas Eve?" Holly asked.

"Of course you can, darling…I'm sure Santa and Rudolph would like that a lot. I think Santa will even put it on his fridge when he gets home from delivering all the presents" Lauren told her, Holly beamed her.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"Honey, I'm home," Joey said as he walked back into the flat.

"We're in the bathroom…" Lauren called through to him. Joey walked in, smiling as he saw all three kids sitting in the bath.

"Did you have fun with mummy today?" he asked.

"Yes daddy…" they all said.

"You were gone a while, Joe…" Lauren said.

"Yeah, I went over to see mum after I'd seen dad… sorting out a few things…" he told her. He moved to sit next to her, putting his hand behind Lucas to steady him in the bath. Lauren started to wash Eve's hair so she could come out of the bath first, as she was able to dry and dress herself. Joey looked at the four members of his family, "You're all glittery…" he said, smirking as he saw a streak of it on Lauren's cheek which he reached over to brush away… which just redistributed it to his finger.

Lauren's face coloured, "I know… it got everywhere… hence the early bath time…" she told him. "I've told them they could watch Rudolph tonight…"

Joey restrained from sighing, knowing it was a favourite of all the kids and the in the scheme of things, there were much worse things they could want to watch instead (the first time they'd watched the movie this year, which was pretty much a miracle). "We can be getting tea while they're watching it… and tidying up the mess…" Joey said and Lauren smiled, nodding her head, knowing that Joey was avoiding watching the cartoon for the umpteenth time.

"Sounds a good plan…" She said.

"Then let's get the baths done…" Joey said, turning back and starting to wash Lucas' hair. He didn't have much (in comparison to his sister's) so he was done pretty quickly. Eve was also finished by that point. Lauren lifted Eve out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her. She soon left the room to get dressed in her pyjamas. Lauren then lifted Lucas out of the bath and disappeared with him, taking him to his bedroom to get him sorted out as well. Joey looked at Holly, "Well, I guess that just leaves the two of us…" he said, "I hope that's okay with you…"

Holly grinned at him, "Course it is, daddy…" she giggled.

"Good…" Joey said. He started to wash her hair, taking his time to make sure he didn't pull on any knotted bits… the last thing he wanted was to make her cry. "So you have a special morning planned tomorrow…" Joey told her, hoping Lauren would be okay with what he was about to say.

"I do?" Holly asked.

"Yes, you do…" Joey told her. "Head back, baby girl…" He said, starting to rinse the shampoo from her head, "Tomorrow Auntie Alice and Auntie Abi are taking you out for the morning… and they're going to go and find you something pretty to wear…"

"I don't like dresses, daddy…" Holly said, lifting her head and staring at him.

"I know you don't, Holly… but will you try and find one?" he asked, "Just for me?" he asked her. "I've made Auntie Alice and Auntie Abi promise nothing pink… or girly… I was thinking maybe a green dress would look nice… and they're going to get you some shoes as well…"

"Why do I need them?" Holly asked him softly.

"Well, you asked Santa for a birthday party… but you forgot to ask him for something special to wear to the party, didn't you?" he said, "So I thought… just in case Santa gives you your party… you should have something to wear… so you're ready… What do you think?"

"Okay, daddy…" Holly said. "I think I'd quite like a dress if it was green…" she told him seriously and Joey relaxed.

"You need to behave when you're with your aunts though, okay… You must hold one of their hands at all times…"

"Won't mummy or you be there?" she asked.

"No, darling… We'll be here with your sister and brother… We've got lots to do to get ready for Christmas… and a certain little girl's birthday… You are going to have an amazing time though, Holly…"

"I's excited, daddy…" Holly whispered.

"Let's get the rest of this shampoo out of your hair then…" Joey said.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"The kids are watching the movie…" Joey said as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Lauren standing at the oven, stirring a pan. "I swear they are going to wear that disc out…"

Lauren smiled, turning her head and seeing him starting to clear up the mess on the table. "And you know that the moment it does, you'll go right out and buy them another copy of it…" She said softly, knowing she was right.

There was silence for a moment and then Joey sighed, "Of course I will…" Lauren turned back to the hob, stirring the pasta sauce in the pan. The other pan had boiling water in it and soon she would be adding the pasta twists into it.

"Can you come and sort out the mince, Joe?" she asked.

"Sure…" he replied, walking around the table and standing next to her. He cut the packaging open and then put the mince in the pan, starting to heat it gently. "So lasagne?" he said.

"Yeah, I thought we could eat together after the kids have gone to bed…" Lauren said, glancing at him. She saw the small smile that appeared on his face but he said nothing more. "It's not often we get to do that…" she said softly, "I miss it… I miss spending time alone with you…" She stopped what she was doing and looked at him, "Is that bad? Does that make me a bad mother?" she whispered fearfully.

"Of course it doesn't…" Joey said quickly. "I've missed it too… We need to do this more often…"

"What? Cook together?" Lauren said, smiling at him.

Joey rolled his eyes, "Just do things in general together… spend time together… You knew what I meant…"

"There's the Joey Branning I fell in love with… the romantic fool who wants to spend time with me…" Lauren teased him.

Normally at times like this Joey would tease her back but today was different. He bent down slightly and kissed her neck, hearing her breathe in sharply, "Always will…" he murmured against her skin.

"Later Joe." She whimpered, "The kids dinner is nearly ready… and the mince needs stirring…" Joey pulled away from her and stirred the minced beef. She thought for a second he was annoyed with her pushing him away but then he spoke one word.

"Later."

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

While Lauren was putting the girls to bed Joey had finished clearing the table. The glitter had lingered longer than Lauren liked to admit and they'd only cleared a small section of the table, big enough for the kids to sit down and eat. So once Lauren was sorting the girls Joey focussed on cleaning the rest of the mess away. Lauren was taking longer than he'd expected but it gave him time to put a few finishing touches to the table. He then walked into the kitchen and started to serve up their dinner. He carried the plates over to the table, placing them on the settings.

"Wow…" she said softly and Joey turned to look at her, leaning against the doorjamb. "Leave a guy alone for a few minutes and he continues his earlier plans and sets the table up for a romantic meal for two…"

"I only do it for the girl I love…" He told her. "Why don't you flick the light switch and then get your arse over here and sit down…"

Lauren smirked, "and just like that the romance is all gone…" she said, only half serious with her words. She turned off the main light, the room lit just by the candles Joey had set up and lit while she was gone. She walked over to the table, smiling at her husband, the love of her life.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey and Lauren sat at the table, opposite each other, their empty plates on the table between them. "The food was amazing…" Lauren murmured.

Joey chuckled, "That's a great compliment when it was you who cooked it, babe…" he said, sliding a hand across the table and covering hers. "The company was amazing…" he said softly.

"Why thank you, Mr Branning…" Lauren said coyly. She stared at his face intently, seeing something that had been missing for the last few months. Desire. For her. It was starting to do something to her and she shifted on her chair. She turned her hand beneath his and laced their fingers together.

"So can I convince you to leave the dishes until tomorrow…?" he said.

"We can't, Joe… We've got lots to do tomorrow…" she said.

Joey sighed, "Did I tell you that our sisters are taking Holly out on a shopping trip tomorrow… to get her a dress… so she has something to wear… in case Santa is able to give her what she wants for Christmas…" he added with a smile.

"I'm sure she'll have a great time…" she said softly. She pulled her hand from his and gathered up their plates. "Let's get on with these…" she said as she walked around the table, towards the sink. She started to fill the sink with hot water, putting some washing up liquid in the bowl. Joey stood and blew out the candles, tidying them away. It suddenly felt like the evening was over and Joey couldn't help but feel disappointed. He put the candles away in the drawer and yes, he may have slammed it shut slightly. "Joey… you'll wake the kids…" Lauren said.

He said nothing, walking over to the sink and grabbing the towel. "What do we need to do tomorrow…" he asked as he started to dry up the dishes.

"Well, if Holly is out, we can wrap her birthday presents… And we need to get the things ready for them staying over at dad's… I'm assuming he was okay about having them…?" she said.

"Of course he was… Abi is staying at his tomorrow as well… She needs a break from your mum's … attentiveness I guess…" Lauren smiled, familiar with that concept. "So he said she could help him out…"

"I'm sure they'll have a great time…" Lauren said

"I'm hoping we will too, babe." Joey said.

"Me too…" Lauren whispered, "I'm pretty sure we will…" She said, flashing a smile at him. "Now, let's get this done… because then we can go to bed…" she added, "for an early night…"

Joey stopped, turning his head and staring at her. She was still behaving as if she hadn't just said what she had. Or had he imagined it? He fucking hoped not… "I really hope you mean that in the way I took it to mean…"

Lauren's face flushed and she glanced at him, "Maybe…" she breathed, seeing his dark eyes and feeling her body respond.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

"Everything is tidied away, the lights are all off and the doors are locked…" Joey said as he walked into the bedroom. He stopped when he saw Lauren lying in their bed. "Please tell me you aren't wearing your damned pyjamas…" he breathed, disappointment flooding him. Lauren smirked and lifted the duvet, revealing that she was only wearing the top… The sight of her lying there made his groin tighten. "Thank fuck for that…" he said, shutting the bedroom door behind him and leaning against it. "You look pretty good, babe…" he whispered.

"Then maybe you should get that fine arse over here… and prove that to me…" she said.

Joey pushed away from the door and strode across the room. He bent down and kissed her, putting as much of the passion as he was feeling into it. "I love you…" he moaned against her mouth as he felt her hands brush into his hair, scratching at his scalp.

"Love you too, Joe…" she whimpered, "but I'd love you more if you took off those clothes you're wearing…" she said, pulling at his T-shirt. Joey pulled away from her regretfully, his weight held off her body by his arms.

"Well, since you put it so nicely…" he said. He climbed back off the bed and turned away from her, starting to remove his clothes. "For fuck's sake…" he said suddenly, sounding angry.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked, sitting up in bed and staring at his back in concern.

He turned to face her and she giggled, "Don't laugh… it's not funny…" he said, anger still in his voice.

"It kind of is, Joe…" Lauren said, laughing again. "Come here…" she said, holding her hand out towards him. He took it and let her tug him towards the bed. "Well it seems that glitter really did get everywhere, eh?" she said, smirking at him, "Although I have to wonder how it managed to get into your pants…" She quirked an eyebrow and looked up at his face, "Just what have you been doing with those hands of yours, Joe?"

"Babe…" Joey said, turned on by the impish expression on her face.

"Don't babe me…" she whispered, "after all, I'm not the one with the sparkly dick, am I?" she added. Joey rolled his eyes, "but I have to say… it's very pretty…" She moved her position, kneeling on the edge of the bed, leaning forward and kissing the tip of his glittery cock, "so pretty…" she murmured before she took the head into her mouth. She sucked on him softly, glancing up at his face and seeing his eyes darken, his jaw tighten and the pulse at his temple twitch. She pulled him free from her mouth, "Well, what do you know… turns out, your sparkly cock is all mine, Joe…" she said with a grin, returning to her previous task.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"Well it's been a while since we've done that…" Joey said as he lay on the bed next to his wife. Her head was resting on his chest, his arm around her waist.

"Oral sex?" she said, turning her head and kissing his chest, her hand brushing over his stomach.

"Well yes… but I meant foreplay…"

"It was pretty good…" Lauren said, "I particularly liked it when you made me moan that way…" she said.

"Well, tomorrow night… when we're alone… I'm going to make you scream my name, my beautiful wife… over and over until your voice is hoarse…"

Lauren giggled, "That could be difficult to explain to the kids…"

"We could say you were ill…" Joey said.

"I'm not sure that will work, Joe…" she smiled at him.

"Are you saying you don't want me to do that tomorrow?" he asked, looking down at her face.

"No, Joe… that's not what I'm saying… We just need to make sure we don't break each other in the process…" she said, moving so she was straddling his body. "And we need to not leave it so long in the future… I've missed you… missed being with you…"

Joey smiled, "I've missed you too… now get that sparkly mouth of yours down here and kiss me…"

"Sparkly… really?" she said, an aghast look on her face. She scrambled from the bed, ignoring her nakedness and walking over to the mirror on the wall. "Oh god… how did this happen?" she said as her fingers ran over her lips, the glitter clearly visible.

"Well it all started when you put that gorgeous mouth of yours to good use… on my sparkly cock…" Joey said, standing behind her, his arms winding around her body as he pressed his own naked body against hers.

"We don't have time for this, Joe…" Lauren murmured, "We're going to have to stick to just the foreplay tonight… as magnificent as it was… the kids could interrupt us at any moment… we're lucky they haven't already…" she said.

"But I want you… so badly…" Joey murmured against her skin, his lips kissing up her shoulder to her neck.

"And I want you too… but just think how much better it will be tomorrow night… when we've had twenty-four hours of build-up…" she said. "Now put some clothes on…"

"Fine… but you should know… that tomorrow night…" he said, stilling her as she started to move away from him, "Tomorrow night… we aren't getting any sleep, so you'd better make sure you're well rested…" He kissed her neck again and then quickly made his way to his side of the bed, pulling on a T-shirt and some boxers, adjusting himself as his half-erect cock strained the material.

"That's not fair, Joe…" Lauren whispered, her body practically tingling from what he'd just said to her.

"Tomorrow night." Joey promised once they were both lying in bed. He rolled over to face her, kissing her on the cheek, "Happy 9th day of Christmas, Mrs Branning… your husband adores you more and more every day…"

"I love you too, Mr Branning…" she said, kissing him back, smiling when she saw a little glitter on his lips when she pulled away from him.

 **A/N: That glitter gets everywhere apparently… pesky stuff… Bless Holly and her second letter to Santa… how sweet… I wonder if they will manage to get her birthday party all sorted out in time… and will anyone turn up? Things seem good between Lauren and Joey again, don't they? Let's hope their night alone just makes things better. Don't forget to send us a review and let us know what you thought. Eastendersfan444 is back with the next chapter tomorrow…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, Eastendersfan44 back again with another chapter…tonight's the night Lauren and Joey finally have a kid free house for evening…I wonder what happens..**

 **Chapter Ten: Silent Night**

 **Saturday 23** **rd** **December 2023**

Lauren was the first one to wake up and she glanced over at Joey, seeing he was still asleep. She climbed out of bed and walked through to the kitchen and put the coffee machine on. For some reason she felt incredible nervous about tonight. Which was a little bit ridiculous because she and Joey had had sex a lot, she wasn't even that nervous the first time they'd had sex…of course, at that time she didn't know they were going to have sex…it just kind of happened. Taking both her and Joey by surprise. She poured herself a coffee, added some milk and sugar and carried it into the lounge. She flicked on the lights of the Christmas tree and opened the blinds, peering out of the window. There was no snow this year, and according to the weather forecast there wasn't likely to be any either. Lauren couldn't help feeling a little bit disappointed by this. She remembered the times, she, Joey and the kids had spent many an hour making snowmen, snow angels and having snowball fights. And then there was the time when Joey proposed to her. It had snowed then too. Snow was a big part of their Christmases and even though she complained about the cold and wet she had to admit there was nothing better than watching Evie and Holly playing with Joey in the snow. Lucas had yet to have that experience, it had only snowed an inch last year and it was practically gone overnight. Lauren found herself missing the snow. She sighed and took a sip of coffee and walked to the cupboard and she opened the third one, pulling out some photograph albums. She walked to the sofa and sat down, putting her cup on the coffee table. She reached for the blanket on the back of the sofa and pulled it over herself before she opened the first album.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey rolled over in the bed, reaching for Lauren, frowning when he felt her side of the bed was empty and cold. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 7:00am. He climbed out of bed and walked to the bedroom door, pulling his robe off the back and pulling it on. He stepped into the lounge and saw Lauren sitting on the sofa, he could smell the aroma of coffee coming from the kitchen, 'refill, babe?' he asked her. She looked up at him, a little startled.

'Please' she nodded her head. Joey walked over to the coffee table, picking up her cup and taking it into the kitchen. He refilled her cup before taking a clean cup out of the cupboard and pouring some for himself. He carried the cups into the lounge, handing a cup to Lauren and climbing onto the sofa.

'No kids yet?' he asked her.

'Nope, not yet' she said shaking her head. 'Another rare day when they're not up before 7:00am' she smiled as Joey looped an arm around her and he pulled her closer to him, he looked down at the book in her lap and smiled.

'I haven't seen these for a while' he said to her.

'Me either…I was reminiscing' she told him with a smile 'look at Evie' she said to him 'look how little she is…'

'She looks so small' he nodded his head 'she was a little firecracker though, had energy no child of her age should have. Do you remember how we'd put her down for naps and nine times out of ten she wouldn't sleep?' he asked her.

'Yes, but she'd lay in her cot talking to Mister Pink, she used to tell him stories she'd make up on the spot'

'She still does that. I've heard her telling stories to Holly after I think they're both asleep' Joey said. Lauren turned the page of the book and Joey smiled.

'Oh, that has to be one of my favourite pictures' he told her. 'You and Evie in matching outfits at Christmas' he said 'she's the spitting image of you. Look at her' he smiled.

'Well, Lucas is it the spitting image of you' she told him and she sighed. 'It's not fair that he's not going to be able to enjoy snow this year. It's weird not to have snow at Christmas…' she said with a frown.

'I know. But there's always next year babe, and you never know it might snow in the new year' he told her reassuringly 'we can build snowmen and make snow angels then.'

'I guess' she said softly, Joey kissed the top of her head as she turned the page again. 'Oh look…Evie putting the angel on top of the Christmas tree' she said with a smile 'she was so pleased with herself.'

'I helped' Joey said with a slight pout.

'I can see that' Lauren said turning to look at her husband with a giggle. She closed the album and opened the second one.

Joey's eyes widened as he saw the first picture. 'Oh I remember this night' he said as he looked at the naked pictures he'd taken of Lauren during their first 12 days of Christmas. 'This night was a lot of fun and look how beautiful you were…still are' he added quickly.

'These were pre-children' Lauren said 'I don't look the same now' she told him. 'And why are these in the family album drawer? You know Evie likes to get the pictures out and look through them. She'd be mortified to find these' she told him.

Joey nodded his head. 'I was looking at them a few months ago when I couldn't sleep. Lucas woke up and I put them in the drawer, I completely forgot that I put them there' he said sheepishly. 'I'll put them back in a safe place' he said to her, Lauren shut the album and gave it to him.

'Make sure you do' she told him firmly.

'You know, maybe tonight, we could have a little fun with the camera again?' he suggested hopefully. Lauren blinked at him, her eyes widening in surprise.

'I don't think so' she said shaking her head.

'Why not? You're still as sexy now as you were then' he told her 'the pictures will be great…they'll be like foreplay and the sex…the sex will be amazing…' he trailed off, leaning towards her for a kiss. The two of them looked up as the girl's bedroom door opened and a sleepy looking Holly came out. 'Morning, sweetheart' Joey said as she walked over to him. 'Did you sleep okay?' he asked her 'no nightmares?' she nodded her head and then shook her head. 'You're still half asleep aren't you?' he asked her, sitting up and holding out his arms 'come here, you' he told her, she walked into his arms and he picked her up and sat back against the sofa. Holly lay her head on his shoulder and pushed her thumb into her mouth and she sighed, looking at Lauren.

'Morning, Holly' Lauren said reaching over and kissing her on the cheek. Holly smiled at her and waved her fingers, not taking her thumb out of her mouth.

'Are you excited about going out with Auntie Abi and Auntie Alice?' Joey asked her.

'Do I haf to get a dess, daddy?' she asked him around her thumb.

'I didn't understand a word of that, honey. Take your thumb out of your mouth and try again' he said to her. Lauren bit back a laugh as Holly rolled her eyes before taking her thumb out of her mouth and sitting up so she could look at him.

'I said, do I have to get a dress?' she asked him.

'No, not if you don't like any of them' Joey said 'but you remember what you promised me?' he asked her.

'Yes dada' she nodded her head 'I promise I'll try to find one I like' she said to him.

'That's all I want, baby, for you to try' he smiled at her and he pointed to his cheek, she smiled and reached forward and kissed his cheek. 'Are you hungry?' he asked her.

'Mmhmm' she nodded, slipping her thumb back into her mouth.

'What would you like to eat?' he asked her and she shrugged. 'Okay…that's helpful, thanks' he said to her.

'Do you know what mummy wants for breakfast?' Lauren asked.

'Rot' Holly asked.

'Bacon, scrambled eggs and toast' she said 'do you think daddy will make it for us?' she asked him. Holly pulled her thumb out of her mouth and nodded her head in agreement.

'Go daddy' she said, pushing him slightly. 'We's hungry' she said cuddling up to Lauren.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren watched Holly go with Abi and Alice, part of her was a little worried that she would end up buying a dress just because her daddy wanted to see her in one. She'd had a quiet word with Abi, telling her not to force Holly to buy a dress if she couldn't find one that she liked and if she looked upset for Abi to call so Holly could speak to her mummy. After Holly had gone Lauren went into the girl's bedroom to pack up their things in preparation for their overnight stay with Pops.

'DADA 'GAIN!' she heard Lucas scream from the lounge. She wondered what Joey was doing to make their son scream with excitement like that. A few minutes later Eve came into the bedroom, frowning when she saw two little backpacks on the floor.

'Mama?' Eve said, Lauren turned to look at her.

'Hey, Evie' Lauren smiled 'want to give me a hand?' she asked her.

'With what?' Eve replied.

'Well, you, Lucas and Holly are going to be spending the night at Pop's tonight, with Abi'

'We are? Why?' she asked her mother.

'Well, we thought you would like to spend some time with Pops and Abi's feeling a little suffocated at Granny Tanya's so she's going to stay over at Pop's too and she's really looking forward to spending some time with you, Holly and Lucas'

'What are you and daddy going to do?' she asked as she walked to her drawers and pulled out some clean clothes and pyjama's and carried them back over to Lauren. Lauren took the clothes from her and put them in the backpack.

'Thanks, honey.' She said 'Well, I guess daddy and I can watch some movies without being interrupted every five minutes by you three' she teased her.

'Won't you be lonely without us here?' she asked her.

'Yes, of course we will' Lauren nodded her head 'and we are going to miss you all so much…but we're looking forward to having a lie in past 8:00am, sneaking cake whenever we want so we don't have to share it with you three little urchins' she added with a smile.

'Cake? You'll save me a piece though right?' she asked her mother seriously.

'Your daddy loves cake too, you know, he'll probably eat every last mouthful' she teased Eve 'Can you go grab the toothbrushes and toothpastes from the bathroom for me please?' she asked her.

'Yes, mama' Eve nodded her head and ran off. Lucas squealed loudly again and Lauren grimaced, getting up and walking to the door.

'Joey, can you please stop making him squeal like that, I have a headache and the noise is slicing through my head like a knife through butter' she scolded him.

'Sorry, babe' Joey looked up at her. 'Have you taken some pills?'

'No' she shook her head.

'Don't you think you should?' he asked her.

'I will, when I've finished packing the kid's bags' she replied, 'just keep the noise down, please?' she asked him, turning and walking back into the bedroom. A few minutes later, Joey walked into the room.

'Evie said you asked her to get these for you' he said, putting the toothbrushes and toothpaste on the bottom bunk 'and I brought you these' he said holding out his hand. Inside she saw two headache pills.

'Thanks' she said to him. She stood up and took the pills with the water he'd brought in for her.

'Look, why don't you go lay down, have a nap or something? I can finish packing the kid's bags' he told her.

'I think that sounds like a good idea, Joe. Thank you' she said with a small smile.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

A couple of hours later, Lauren came out of the bedroom, Evie and Lucas were sitting on the sofa colouring and Joey was in the kitchen. 'Hey' Lauren said as she walked into the room.

'Hey. Do you feel better?' Joey asked her.

'Mmhmm' she nodded her head 'thanks, have the kids been okay?'

'Good as gold. And the packing is all done. Lucas has two bags because he couldn't decide what games to take to play' he said, Lauren smiled.

'That sounds like Lucas. Has Abs called?'

'Nope, why?' he asked her.

'Just wondered' she said to her husband. 'Are you making lunch?'

'Yep, you hungry?' he asked her.

'Yeah, starved' she nodded her head.

'Seriously?' he asked her 'even after that huge breakfast you ate this morning?' he looked at her. She pulled a face at him and he laughed, turning back to the food he was preparing. 'If I didn't know better I'd think you're eating for two' he teased her.

'Don't you start' she complained 'I've already had Whit suggest that'

'What? When?' he asked her with a frown.

'The girl's night' she said 'she said she was hoping that we'd be pregnant together…' she trailed off as she realised what she'd said 'oh…Er…Forget I just said that last part' she told him.

'Whit's pregnant?' Joey exclaimed. 'I wonder why James hasn't said anything'

'Because James doesn't know yet, Whit's planning on telling him on Christmas Day' Lauren said 'you cannot say anything! I promised Whit that I wasn't going to say anything to anyone' she hissed at him 'Joey, promise me that you aren't going to say anything!'

'I promise' he said 'A little brother or sister for Henry' Joey smiled.

'I know' Lauren smiled too 'Whit's super excited'

'I'll bet, oh…Abi's going to be thrilled too, right?'

'Yes, I think she will be' Lauren nodded her head. 'She and Whit can bond over being pregnant. I think it'll do Abi good'

'So…you're not pregnant, right?' Joey asked her. Lauren shook her head.

'No. I'm not pregnant' she told him.

'Because we said after Lucas, we wouldn't risk having any more' he said to her and she nodded her head.

'I know what we said' she told him 'and it doesn't matter anyway, because I'm not pregnant' she told him.

'Are you sure? Have you taken a test? Or been to the doctors?' he asked her.

'I don't need to take a test or go to the doctors. I'm still having my period, Joey' she told him.

'Good. That's good' he said, nodding his head in relief.

'Can you bring my lunch through? I'm going to go check on the kids' she told him.

'Sure, babe' he smiled at her.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

As the time grew nearer for the kids to go over to her dad's, Lauren found herself getting more and more anxious about being alone with Joey and the impending sex they would be having. She knew it was ridiculous, but she was worried it wouldn't be good. She chewed on her bottom lip as she grew more and more anxious.

'I would have thought Abs and Alice would've been back with Holly by now' Joey said looking at his watch.

'Maybe they've taken her straight over to dad's?' Lauren said, getting up and walking over to the window and peering out. 'Oh…they're coming down the street and Holly looks happy' she smiled 'looks like she's enjoyed the day out with her aunts' she told Joey.

'Olly ome?' Lucas asked looking up from the floor where he was building blocks.

'Yeah, buster, she is' Joey nodded his head. A few minutes later, they heard the doorbell.

'I'll go' Lauren said, rushing to the door. She opened the door to the flat and then walked the short distance to the outside door and opened it. 'Hey' she smiled, crouching down and gathering Holly into a hug 'did you behave for Auntie Abs and Auntie Al?' she asked her.

'She was a perfect little angel' Alice said 'we had loads of fun' she smiled.

'You did?' Lauren pulled back to look at Holly.

'We did, mama' she nodded her head, she was grinning from ear to ear.

'I'm so pleased' Lauren smiled.

'And I got a dress'

'You did?' Lauren asked in surprise 'do you like it?'

'I love it mama, it's so pretty' she beamed at her 'I can't wait to show you and daddy' she said excitedly. She turned round to look at Abi and Alice 'fankoo for taking me out today. I had lots of fun' she said and she hugged both their legs.

'You are so welcome, sweetie' Alice said to her.

'We had fun with you too, Holly' Abi said 'anytime you want to hang out, you let me know, okay?'

'Fanks, Auntie Abs' Holly grinned at her 'can I go see Lucas and Evie and daddy now?' she asked, turning back to her mummy.

'Of course you can' she nodded her head, watching as Holly raced inside. Lauren stood up and she smiled at her sister and cousin.

'We got her a few other bits and pieces other than the dress' Abi said to Lauren, holding out a handful of bags.

'Abs, you didn't need to do that' Lauren said to her shaking her head.

'I know, we wanted to, we got something for Lucas and Evie too. Holly wanted to buy them a present' she replied with a smile.

'Okay, we'd better go' Alice said 'we need to get you packed up to go over to Max's' she told Abi.

'Yeah, okay, we'll see you later Lauren' Abi said to her with a smile.

'Thanks again guys' Lauren said.

'Anytime' Alice smiled 'Say hi to my brother for me'

'I will' Lauren nodded.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

'Okay, I'll take the kids over to dad's' Joey told her.

'I thought we'd both go' Lauren said to him.

'It'll be quicker if I do it' Joey said to her. 'You can stay here and get ready for me for when I get back' he said to her.

Lauren swallowed and nodded her head 'okay' she said softly.

'Come on, kids, say goodnight to mummy' he called out.

Lucas, Evie and Holly came running out of the girl's bedroom, Lucas tripping over Miss Kitty and falling flat on his face. Lauren was the first one there, she scooped him up just as he began wailing in distress. 'It's okay buddy, mummy's got you' she said carrying him to the sofa and sitting down with him. He wrapped his arms and legs around her, sobbing uncontrollably. Eve picked up Miss Kitty and was checking to make sure she was all right and Holly walked over to Lauren, concerned about her little brother.

'Is he okay?' Holly asked softly.

'He's going to be fine, baby' Joey said to her 'he just scared himself a little bit, that's all' he told her, he sat down next to Lauren, 'Lucas, you're okay, buddy' he told him. Eve walked over to them.

'Lucas, Miss Kitty wants to say sorry for tripping you up' she said to her brother.

'MISS ITTY BAD!' he cried loudly, clinging onto Lauren tightly 'MAMA, MAKE MISS ITTY GO ARAY'

'Evie…' Lauren said softly. Eve sighed and she walked over to the corner of the room with the cat and sat down on the floor. 'Hey, Lucas, can you look at mummy?'

'NO!'

'But I need to see if you've hurt yourself, buster' she said softly 'can mummy see?'

'NO!' he exclaimed again and began sobbing harder.

Lauren sighed and got up, walking through to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her 'Okay, it's just me and you now, Lucas. Can you let me see now?'

'Miss Itty gone?' he whispered.

'Yep, she's in the other room with Evie' she said. Lucas loosened his grip on her and he let her sit him on the bathroom unit next to the sink. He pulled back to look at Lauren and she saw he'd got carpet burn on his chin and he'd cut his lip. 'Okay, mummy needs to get daddy, okay?' she asked him. He nodded his head and sniffed.

'Ust daddy' he said.

Lauren picked him up again and walked to the bathroom door 'Joey, can you come in here, please' she called out to him.

Joey came in a few moments later. 'What's up…oh buddy…' he said looking at Lucas. He grabbed the first aid kit out of the bathroom cabinet 'Okay, let's take a look' he said to his son. Lauren held Lucas' hand while Joey put some cream on his chin and dabbed the blood away from his lip. 'There's my brave little man' he smiled at his son. 'There all done' he said 'You know what? I think you deserve a reward for being so brave'

'I's do?' Lucas looked up at him with teary eyes.

'Yep, you do' Joey nodded his head. 'Don't you think so, mummy?'

'I do' she replied softly 'and I think you should let Miss Kitty say sorry too, buddy. It was an accident… she didn't mean to trip you up or hurt you' Lauren told him 'and you're a lot bigger than her. You could've hurt her and you wouldn't have meant to, right?'

'I's guess' Lucas nodded his head.

'Okay, then, let's go into the lounge and daddy will go find you a reward' Lauren said, picking Lucas up and carrying him through to the lounge, she sat down on the sofa with him and Holly and Evie crowded round them.

'Are you okay, Lucas?' Holly asked him.

Lucas nodded his head 'dada said I's bave' he said proudly.

Eve came over to him 'Miss Kitty's sorry' Eve said to him.

'I's sowwy too' Lucas said 'is Miss Itty okay?'

'She's fine' Eve smiled at him.

'Here we go' Joey said handing Lucas an ice-lolly.

'Fankoo, daddy' he looked up at Joey.

'You're welcome, buddy' Joey said, ruffling his hair.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren looked at Lucas lying on the sofa watching Evie and Holly play with Miss Kitty. Joey sighed 'you want him to stay home, don't you?' he asked her.

'He took quite a tumble, Joey' she said softly 'I'm just a little worried about him'

'I'm sure dad can keep an eye on him' he replied. 'He has had kids of his own, you know'

'I know that…but…' she trailed off 'look at him, he's not himself'

'He just tripped over the cat and face planted. Would you be yourself?' Joey asked her.

'No, probably not' she sighed. 'Do you think he's going to be okay at dad's? What if he doesn't want to go?'

'Well, there's only one way to find out' he said to her and he walked into the lounge and sat down next to Lucas. 'Listen, buddy, daddy wants to talk to you for a second' he said to his son.

''Kay' he said softly and he sat up, looking at Joey expectantly.

'How are you feeling now?'

'I's a bit sore, dada' he said honestly.

'I'll bet' Joey nodded 'you took quite a tumble' he said. 'So does that mean you don't want to go to Pop's tonight?'

'Bys mydelf?' he asked him.

'No, Holly and Evie are going too' Joey said softly.

'Dey are?' Lucas asked and he looked over at his sisters. 'We's all going to see Pop's?'

'Yep, in fact you're all going to have a sleepover at Pop's with Auntie Abi' he told him.

'But rot about you and mama, r'ont you miss us?' Lucas asked him.

'Yeah, of course we will' Lauren said, coming into the room.

'Rot rill you and dada do?' Lucas asked.

'Well, mummy and I have a lot of things we need to do without little people running around getting into mischief' Joey said tickling Lucas, the little boy giggled.

'Rill pops wead us a tory?' Lucas asked.

'Of course he will, Pop's is great at reading stories' Lauren said to him.

'Can I's take Miter Bue?'

'Mister Blue is already packed, sweetie' Lauren told him with a smile.

'So what do you say, little man, do you want to go?' Joey asked him 'Or do you want to stay here with me and mummy?'

'I's tay at Pop's wiv Evie and Olly' he told them firmly.

'Are you sure?' Lauren asked him 'because you don't have to you, if you don't want to' she said 'you can stay here with me and daddy and we can have fun together'

Joey looked at Lauren with a slight frown on his face. 'I's sure, mama' Lucas nodded his head.

'Okay, that's settled then' Joey said 'we're leaving in five minutes' he told them all, 'can you all go and get ready. Shoes and coats please' he said.

Lauren sighed and got up and walked back into the kitchen. A few minutes later the kids came in and gave her a hug and kiss. 'Be good for Pop's please' she called out after them.

'I'll be back as soon as I can' Joey said to her 'then we can start to enjoy our first night of freedom' he told her with a smile.

'Great, can't wait' she said to him, smiling up at him. As soon as the door to the flat closed the smile faded from her face.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

When Joey came back Lauren wasn't in the lounge, kitchen or bedroom 'Babe?' he called out, heading to the kid's rooms first. There was only one other room that she could be in, he tapped lightly on the bathroom door 'Babe?' he called again.

'Give me a minute' she called back to him. 'Did the kids settle okay?'

'Yep, they're fine' he called back through the door. 'Are you hungry? I can make a start on dinner?'

'Hold on' she called out again. Joey walked to the window and he drew the blinds. He walked to the lamp and turned that on and then turned off the main lights in the room. He walked into the kitchen and pulled the takeaway menus out and took them through to the lounge, arranging them on the coffee table.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren looked at her reflection in the mirror, she'd taken a quick shower and shaved her legs…twice. She'd sprayed on some perfume and retouched her makeup a little and changed into a red dress. Her hair was down, just the way Joey liked it. Now she felt even more nervous than she'd been this morning. She'd managed to distract herself from her anxiety by playing with the kids and doing some household chores but now she had nothing to distract her. This was it. She also knew she couldn't hide in the bathroom anymore.

She unlocked the door and stepped out, walking into the lounge. Joey was slumped in front of the TV, wearing his jeans and t-shirt. She could hear some sports commentator talking excitedly about a spectacular goal a player had just scored. She looked down at herself, feeling stupid and self-conscious. She turned to go back into the bathroom when Joey looked up at her. 'Wow!' he exclaimed, 'you look beautiful' he told her, turning off the TV and standing up. 'I feel under dressed' he said looking down at himself.

'And I feel stupid' she replied 'I'm going to go change' she told him.

'Don't' he said, crossing the room to take her hand, pulling her round to face him 'I'm the one who's going to change' he told her 'I thought we'd have a takeaway, I've arranged the menus on the coffee table, why don't you go and choose what you want to eat' he said softly 'I'll be back in a few minutes' he told her.

'Okay' she said softly.

Joe reached out and stroked her cheek softly, pausing to tuck some hair behind her ear. 'Good' he said with a smile. Lauren watched as he walked into the bedroom, she shook her head when he closed the door and walked over to the sofa, sitting down she looked at the menus. She picked one up and ordered some food for them both, gathering the menus together and carrying them through to the kitchen and put them back in the drawer.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

When Joey came out of the bedroom, Lauren was standing near the Christmas tree. 'Hey' Joey said, walking over to her. Lauren turned to look at her husband and her breath caught in her throat as she was transported back to the day she first met him on the square. The way he'd looked at her, it seemed as though he could see through the normal front she hid behind, it was as though he could see deep into her soul. She'd had feelings for him from that first meeting of their eyes…eyes that took her breath away, the same eyes that were staring into hers right now.

'Hey, you look…' she trailed off, beautiful wasn't the right word to describe him, even though he was a beautiful man. 'You scrub up well' she said to him.

'I try' he said with a smile 'will I do?'

'Definitely' she said softly, 'I ordered some food' she told him.

'You did? What are we having?'

'It's a surprise' she replied with a smile.

'Will I like this surprise?' he asked her, knowing Lauren's liking for spicy food, one he didn't share with her.

'You'll have to wait and see, won't you' she grinned at him. 'In the meantime while we wait I thought we could watch a movie?' she suggested.

'As long as it doesn't have a certain reindeer with a shiny red nose in it, I'm in' he replied.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey smiled as the film ended, he leant forward and plucked a tissue from the box on the coffee table and handed it to Lauren.

'Thank you' she sniffed.

'You've seen this film so many times and you know how it ends, but every single time you watch it, you cry' Joey smiled at her.

'It's a sad film' she replied, wiping her eyes 'and it's romantic' she insisted. Joey got up and carried the empty plates through to the kitchen and put them in the sink, Lauren picked up the takeaway containers and carried them into the kitchen too. 'Well, at least we have dinner for tomorrow night too' she said to him as she put the containers in the fridge. 'All we have to do is make something for the kids' she told him. 'I hope dad's okay with them' she said thoughtfully, 'and I hope Lucas is okay…maybe we should call, just to make sure' she looked at Joey. Before waiting for an answer she'd left the room and walked to the phone in the lounge and had it in her hand.

'It's late' Joey said, taking the phone away from her 'you'll wake the kids…and if there was a problem with any of the kids then dad or Abs would've called us' he said to her 'relax and stop worrying about them, they're fine' he told her 'tonight is about us, remember?' he asked her. 'We need this'

Lauren turned to look at him as he put the phone back in it's cradle. 'I know' she nodded her head 'I just…I miss the kids' she told him honestly.

'I do too, babe' he said to her. 'But if the kids were here, would we be able to do this?' he asked her and he took her hand and led her to the middle of the lounge. He reached over to the cd player and pressed play, 'dance with me' he said softly as White Christmas started to play. Lauren smiled at him and she slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders, and then draped them around his neck.

'I love this song' Lauren said 'although I prefer it sung by a different singer' she smiled up at him.

'I'm not sure my voice is up to it anymore' he told her smiling back at her. 'I wanted tonight to be special' he said to her 'I wanted to remind you how much I love you' he told her. 'I know I haven't shown you much lately, or even told you and I'm sorry about that and I promise I'm going to tell you every single day…even when we're fighting' he promised her.

'I love you too, Joey. So much' she said softly. 'And I haven't exactly been the best at showing it either' she told him. 'I have a confession to make' she said to him.

'Oh?' Joey looked at her curiously.

'I've been feeling kind of nervous about tonight and I was kind of hoping that Lucas wanted to stay at home' she admitted to him. 'Actually I was willing him to want to' she said

'Oh' Joey said, sounding and looking disappointed.

'Not because I didn't want tonight to happen, I was just worried…that it wouldn't be good… that I wouldn't be any good…' she said to him. 'Every time we've tried to have sex lately has been unsuccessful and…'

'Because we were interrupted by the kids or fear that the kids could walk in at any moment' he reminded her.

'…and because I was worried that you'd be disappointed' she told him 'that we both would'

'Baby, you can never disappoint me' he said to her.

'That's not true and we both know it. I've disappointed you before… when I was drinking' she reminded him.

'Well, you're not drinking now and you haven't done for over 9 years' he told her.

'I know, but I still hate remembering the look on your face every time I got drunk' she said to him 'and I don't want to see you look at me that way again' she said to him. The two of them stopped dancing and Joey looked at her, cupping her face in his hands.

'You won't' he told her firmly 'I have never been more proud of you, Lauren. You've given me three beautiful children, nearly eight years of happy marriage…' she opened her mouth to say something but he continued talking. 'Yes, we've had arguments, every couple does, but we've always talked things through and made up' he said 'because that's what we do, that's what we will always do and do you know why?' he asked her, she shook her head. 'Because you and I are meant to be together, there is nothing and no one that will be able to break us apart. I love you to the moon and back and I fall in love with you a little bit more every single day' he told her with a smile. 'And I can't wait to make love to you'

Lauren smiled at him 'well when you get all soppy and romantic like that…' she trailed off and she reached up and kissed him softly.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Max looked at Abi as she sat on the sofa with a cup of tea 'are you okay, sweetheart?' he asked her.

She nodded her head. 'I guess. Lauren and Joey make it look so easy…' she said 'but after one night I'm shattered' she looked at him.

'You know a new born baby is going to be a lot less difficult to look after than three toddlers' Max said to her 'and you are going to be a great mother' he told her.

'You don't know that' Abi said.

'Yes I do. I've watched you with your nieces and nephew and you're great with them and you are going to be a great mother' he repeated. 'Just like Lauren is'

'I hope so' she said nodding her head 'Lauren has Joey though…'

'And you have me, your mum, Uncle Jack, Alice, Sarah, Lauren and Joey. You're going to be surrounded by people who will help you' he told her.

Abi looked up at him and smiled 'thanks, dad' she smiled at him. 'Are you disappointed in me?' she asked him worriedly.

Max frowned, getting up and walking over to her, taking a seat next to her. 'Disappointed in you? Why would you think that?'

'Because I'm pregnant and single. Because I got pregnant after a one-night stand'

Max thought for a moment and he sighed 'I'm disappointed that the numerous, highly embarrassing talks we had about safe sex obviously fell on deaf ears' he said to her and she looked down. 'But no, I'm not disappointed in you being a single mother. It's not what I would have wished for you, for you or Lauren if I'm honest, but then I didn't wish for Lauren to fall in love with her cousin either' he said and he looked at her 'You, Lauren and Oscar are the most important people in my life and I have never, ever been more proud of my children than I am right now' he told her 'you worked hard to become a vet and you're doing so well, Lauren overcame her alcoholism. I have three beautiful grandchildren and I'm about to get a fourth…so no, sweetheart, I'm not disappointed in you, not in the slightest' he told her with a smile 'I love you'

'Thanks, dad. I love you too' she smiled at him. He put his arm around her and hugged her against him.

'And for the record, Jay doesn't know what he's missing out on. He's a moron' he told her. 'Always thought you were too good for him anyway' Abi grinned at him.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren smiled as Joey twirled her and then dipped her, stealing a kiss as he did so. She giggled and he smiled down at her. 'Oh you like that, huh?' he teased her, bringing her upright and twirling her again.

'I do like that, but I was liking the kissing more' she told him.

'Yeah?' he asked her.

'Yeah' she nodded her head, her eyes falling to his lips.

'Oh, well in that case…' he lowered his lips to hers. Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back hungrily, her tongue tasted his lips and he opened his mouth to her, her tongue sliding inside to dance with his, causing him to moan deep in his throat. He moved his hands to her waist and then up her back, before sliding them into her hair.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. He turned her round and unzipped her dress, bending slightly to kiss the nape of her neck and her shoulders once he'd exposed them. Her dress pooled at her feet and she smiled as he turned her around again to face him. His eyes fell to her cleavage and then lower, she was wearing a red matching bra and knickers set. 'Very sexy, Mrs Branning'

'Santa brought it for me last year' she told him in a whisper 'I haven't had the chance to put it to use before now'

'Well I'm sure Santa's very happy right about now' he told her. 'I know I am' he said and he took her hand and placed it over his groin. 'See?' he grinned at her, she rubbed her hand over his growing erection.

'So I see' she smiled at him. 'If you're very lucky I may be able to take care of that for you' she told him.

'Merry Christmas to me' Joey whispered. Lauren smiled and reached out, undoing the buttons on his shirt slowly.

'Merry Christmas to me too' she murmured as she ran her fingers over his six pack, 'you still have the body you had when you were 23' she said softly, moving forward and kissing his chest, as her hands slid lower and undid his jeans, pushing them down over his hips. He frowned when she stopped suddenly. 'Maybe we should take this to the bedroom' she suggested. Joey looked at her and realised she was worried about the kids interrupting them. He smiled at her.

'We have the whole flat to ourselves, remember?' he asked her and she looked up at him 'and besides, I think right here is fine'

'Here?' Lauren asked him in surprise.

'Yep, right here' he nodded his head, moving his face closer to hers and rubbing his nose against hers. 'Right here under the Christmas tree' he told her.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren stretched as she lay beside Joey under the tree, she felt more relaxed that she'd done in a long time. She smiled as she watched her husband's eyes wander lasciviously over her body, she almost knew what he was going to do before he did…almost. She let out a loud squeal followed by a peal of laughter as he blew a raspberry on her stomach.

'Joey!' she giggled.

'I couldn't resist' he said to her 'I see a naked stomach and that's what I have to do' he grinned. 'You are so beautiful' he said after a few moments. 'It's hard to believe you've had three children and still look the way that you do'

'I have stretch marks and…'

'Beautiful' he said bending his head and kissing her stretch marks softly 'every single inch of you' he murmured, trailing his kisses lower and lower and Lauren gasped, arching her back off the floor as Joey's tongue tasted her core. 'Sexy…gorgeous…stunning…' he murmured licking her again each time.

'Stop talking…' she whispered, reaching down to slide her fingers into his hair and guide his head where she needed him the most.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren shivered and Joey stood up, carefully picking her up 'where are we going?' she asked him.

'Bedroom' he told her. 'You're getting cold' he said kissing her softly. 'Besides, we seem to have an audience' he told her. Lauren draped her arms around his neck, and looked down to see Miss Kitty sitting in the middle of the floor watching them both with interest.

'At least it's not one of the kids…' she whispered as he carried her into their bedroom, he lay her down gently and moved over her, 'but don't worry, I'm going to warm you up!' he said, his lips pressing against her neck. She smiled, they'd had a lot of sex tonight, twice under the Christmas tree and now it looked as though Joey was up for round three…not that she was complaining and not that she wasn't ready for him again either…she was…she so was. Tonight had reminded her of their 12 Days of Christmas they'd done the year they got married. They'd had sex under the tree then too. She grinned as she felt Joey's lips move lower and lower until they closed around her nipple, he worried it with his tongue, biting gently with his teeth, until she was moaning and writhing on the bed, he paid the same attention to her other nipple, but this time she felt two fingers slip between her legs and delve inside her.

'AAH!…Joe…' she whimpered.

He raised his head to look at her 'you're ready for me' he stated.

'Always' Lauren replied, pulling his lips down to hers 'please…please…' she pleaded with him. He grabbed her left leg behind the knee and raised it up, hooking it over his hip.

'Hold on tight, babe' he murmured between kisses. He pushed his length inside her and she mewled softly, raising her hips off the bed.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

'JOE…JOE…JOE…JOE…JOEY!' Lauren screamed as her climax hit her, Joey felt Lauren's thighs tighten around his waist and her nails dig into his back and he increased his rhythm as he felt his own release racing towards him.

'LAUREN! BABE! FUCK!' he cried out loudly as he felt himself pulsing inside her. He collapsed on top of her and she revelled in the weight of his body pressing her into the mattress. She turned her head and kissed his neck gently.

Joey rolled onto his back, gasping for breath, his eyes were closed as he felt every single nerve ending in his body firing simultaneously, 'damn, we're so good at that' he said breathlessly 'we are never, ever going that long without having sex again' he told her.

Lauren smiled, turning her head to look at her husband. 'Who knew you would still have the same stamina you did when we first started having sex'

Joey opened his head and he rolled onto his side to look at Lauren 'this has nothing to do with stamina, babe, this is all because of you. What you do to me…' he said, reaching out and brushing her damp hair off her face, tucking a strand behind her ear. 'Come here' he said with a smile. She rolled over and snuggled up against him, tilting her face up to his for a kiss he was more than willing to give her.

'I'm so glad we've had tonight' she said softly. 'We really needed this time together'

'We did' Joey nodded in agreement 'And we're going to have many more nights like this. I think we should do this at least once a month' he told her 'maybe twice'

Lauren smiled to herself 'Or three times…we could get dad, mum and Jack to have the kid's over- night'

'Four if you count mum' he told her.

'Sounds like a plan, babe' she agreed with him.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

'Happy tenth day of Christmas, babe' Joey whispered softly.

'Don't even think about going to sleep, Joseph Branning' Lauren told him, rolling over and straddling him. 'I haven't finished with you yet!' she told him, before kissing him deeply. Joey groaned happily.

 **AN: Poor little Lucas! Tripping over Miss Kitty like that. I think Lauren was hoping that he would want to stay at home with them…but he wanted to have a sleep over with his sisters at Pops. I think we can also safely say that Lauren and Joey are feeling a lot closer than they have been feeling…** **What do you think? Leave us a review back tomorrow with another chapter from 74crazychick.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here is another chapter of mine (74CrazyChick)… I think Joey is pretty worn out today… so not so much sexing I'm afraid… I'm pretty sure you'll like it though… Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eleven: Away in a Manager**

 **Sunday 24** **th** **December 2023**

Lauren smiled when she woke. It was Christmas Eve and she had a lot to do today… they both did… especially with sorting out Holly's birthday party… on top of the normal frantic panic. She knew she should get up and start sorting things out. There were still a few presents for the kids that needed wrapping… and some baking to do. She needed to make the pastry so she could make mince pies with the kids later. Despite all of those thoughts she didn't move. She couldn't… and didn't want to. To be perfectly honest she was quite happy where she was and it wasn't very often that they got the chance to enjoy lying in bed together… or even having a lie in. They weren't due to pick the kids up until about eleven. She glanced at the time. It was eight in the morning… the latest she'd slept in since before Lucas… actually probably before Holly… She snuggled closer to Joey, his naked body pressed up behind her and her thoughts drifted back to the night before. She loved her husband more than ever… and after last night, it was clear he felt the same.

By the time they'd finally fallen asleep they'd made love six times… and there had been a couple of foreplay sessions… and then there was also the time… Lauren's face flushed when she remembered how she'd given him a lengthy blow job that had made him come so hard she'd almost choked. She'd persisted though, easing him through his peak and then cleaning him up afterwards. She'd kissed up his body, straddling his legs until her mouth met his in a heated kiss where she knew he could taste himself in her mouth. After that they'd made love again and it had been one of the most intense experiences they'd ever had… simply staring into each other's eyes as they moved in perfect unity together. Their peaks had been so deeply felt that time and although there wasn't any of the screaming that there had been earlier in the evening, instead they'd kissed each other like they would never share another kiss again. Even now as she remembered it, Lauren could feel her body reacting and she suddenly wanted him again. She just needed to persuade her husband to take part.

Lauren kissed his chest again, her hand brushing over his body. Her fingers wrapped around his cock, starting to stroke it slowly, feeling his body start to respond. "I hope you're planning to finish what you're starting, babe…" he murmured, his voice deep and husky. And sexy. Affecting the way she was feeling even more.

"We have time," she told him, moving her mouth to his neck, her hand moving a little faster. She heard him moan quietly and his hips thrust up off the mattress. "I was just thinking about last night…" she whispered in his ear. She heard him chuckle softly and pulled away from him, looking at his face.

"Which time, babe?" he asked, "There were plenty to choose from…"

"The last time…" she breathed, smiling at him lopsidedly.

He smiled at her, "That was a good time…" he said. "But then I'm a man… and every time we're together is pretty amazing…" His smile turned to a smirk and he moved his mouth to her ear, "You've always been the best I've ever had…" he whispered.

"Talk like that might get you somewhere, Mr Branning…" she giggled.

"I'm hoping so, babe…" he murmured, kissing just in front of her ear and hearing her giggle turn into a moan. "Now, if I remember rightly, I think I'm on a promise…" he said, rolling her onto her back, seeing the anticipation in her eyes. He pushed into her welcoming body slowly, seeing the desire on her face, feeling the way her fingers tightened on his biceps, the way her body welcomed him in, gripping him tightly. "I love you, Mrs Branning…"

"I love you too… more than I thought it was possible to love anyone…"

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"Well that was a great way to spend a couple of hours, babe," Joey said, kissing her shoulder as he stood up from where he was sitting beside her on the bed.

"It was…" Lauren said, towelling her hair dry and then running her hairbrush through it, wincing slightly as she encountered some knots. She watched as Joey picked up his bath towel, taking hers from her and carrying them through to the bathroom and hanging them back up. After another round of passionate sex they'd shared a luxurious and lengthy shower together. She looked at the time, "We should go and get the kids…" she said as he walked back into the bedroom.

"You can stay here if you want… I know you've got stuff to do…" he said.

"I'd like to see dad… and Abs, if she's still there…" Lauren said, "You're just going to have to help me with the presents this evening… we were supposed to do it this morning…"

"And we would've done… but someone distracted me… with her feminine wiles…" he said with a smirk. "And I'm pretty glad she did too…" he said, "We were right last night... we need to make sure this becomes a regular thing, babe…" he said, bending down and kissing her.

"We will." She promised him, "Now let's go and get our beautiful children… because I'm pretty sure dad has a full day ahead of him, sorting out the party for tomorrow…"

"He's certainly taken on a challenge," Joey said, feeling a little guilty for passing it all over to him and not helping him with it.

Lauren saw the guilt on his face and she stood up, "Dad said he would help… and he wants to do it, I know he does. I spoke to him yesterday morning and he is thrilled to be able to do something to help… you know how he's been since the heart attack… this has given him a chance to do something for us… He wants to do this, Joe… but he also knows his limits now and if he's struggling, he'll ask for help." She slipped her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. "Let's go…" she said.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

An hour after Joey and Lauren collected the kids, Max walked out of his house, a spring in his step. For the first time in days, he had a purpose. He'd brainstormed with Abi and Tanya the previous day and he was now about to start putting their plans into action. He had spent some time with Holly when the kids were over at his and she'd told him about how Abi and Alice had taken her out for the morning and they'd got a dress for her to wear… if Santa was able to give her what she wanted for Christmas. The animation and excitement on her face… something he didn't see with Holly when it was talking about parties or dresses… it made him all the more determined to get every little detail right.

In order to do that though he was going to need help. Tanya was busy getting things ready for Christmas day… and helping Lauren with the getting and wrapping of the presents for the kids. It was hard for Joey and Lauren to go shopping with three kids in tow... and they'd both been busy in the last few months. The family were descending on Joey's and Lauren's flat for Christmas dinner this year and, despite the fact it was going to be a tight squeeze in their flat, he knew Lauren was determined to make it work. That being said, Tanya and Sarah were both helping with some elements for the dinner as Lauren's kitchen was too small to cook for so many people.

His first destination was set… Sarah… He wanted to check up on the birthday cake. He'd spoken to her the day before… and she was already planning what she would need to make the cake… and he'd indicated how many people it would need to cater for. He knocked on her door, pleased that she'd finally moved to the square not long after Holly was born. She'd wanted to be more involved with her grandchildren's lives and it was good for Joey to have his mum and sister so close. He rang her doorbell, looking around the square while he waited for her to answer. "Hi Max," she said when he opened the door.

"Hi… I'm trying to sort out all the details for Holly's party and I thought I'd come over to see if there was anything you needed me to pick up…?"

"Actually, yes there is… I could do with you picking up some icing for me…" Sarah said, "I've made the cakes… and they're cooling but I need to start on the things for tomorrow so I can't go out to get these bits." Sarah said, "I've called a friend of mine and she's set aside the things I need, so if you can collect them from her… that would be great… I'll settle up the money with her in the New Year… she knows where I live…" she said, ending with a smile.

"Sure, that's great…" Max said, "You've thought of how you're going to decorate it then?" he asked. Sarah hadn't been certain the day before when he'd asked.

Sarah switched on the kettle and began to make them both a cup of tea, passing the mug to him once she was done as she spoke, "I was thinking of a plain creamy, coffee colour icing… and then a polka dot effect on the icing… I saw a picture online and it looks really pretty… but not too girly… It had bows on it which put me off slightly but I spoke to my friend and she came up with something we could use instead which will just make Holly's day…" Sarah said.

"Oh yes… what was that then?" Max asked.

"Sparklers…" Sarah said, grinning at him. It was true they would be pretty special and Max knew that Holly would think it was great. She'd been enthralled with the fireworks in the square on Bonfire Night and loved the sparklers that Alfie had brought for the kids. She'd been a little scared initially but had relaxed slightly once her daddy had held it for her.

"What about putting some marshmallows on bits of wire coming out of the cake… Is that too much?" Max asked.

Sarah thought about it for a moment, "No, I think that would be good too… I think I could get that to work… If you can get me a bag of those as well then…" she said, adding them to the list she already had. She held the paper out towards him. "Have you sorted out where we're going to have it yet?"

"I was thinking the Community Centre… but it really depends if I can get it sorted out…" Max said. "I'm going to speak to a couple of people and hopefully they'll be able to help me with finalising it all…"

"Well good luck to you… Let me know if you have any problems with those things. I've got enough ingredients to make a small cake next week as well, so Holly can take pieces in to pre-school with her in the New Year."

"Oh that's a great idea." Max said. "Well, I'd better go… I've got lots to do… I'll try and get these bits before lunch and I'll bring them over."

"Great… I'll see you later…" Sarah said, "Thanks Max…" Max waved and walked back out of the house, heading across the square. Two more destinations in mind.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren stood in the doorway of the kitchen, a mug of coffee in her hand. She smiled as she watched Joey playing with all three children in the lounge. They were literally running circles around him, all shrieking with laughter as they kept tapping him on the shoulder, backing away from him as he tried to grab them. She could tell that he was deliberately missing them when he lunged in their direction but she could also see the joy on his face. She remembered when she'd been pregnant with Eve that he'd been so worried about being a father… and now looking at him, it was hard to believe he had ever had those doubts. He was so good with the kids… all three of them. He didn't favour one over the other but she knew he had a closeness to Holly he didn't have with Eve or Lucas. Eve was their first child and a lot of those early months he'd been frightened of hurting her. Their son was different… due to the fact he was premature, everything had been so tense when Lucas was born that neither of them had found it easy to bond with him. It had been more than a week before either of them had been able to hold him… and again once they were home, Joey had been so scared about hurting the small baby that he'd been reluctant. With Holly things were so different. Joey was the first to hold her… hell, he'd delivered her and Lauren was convinced that was the reason for the special bond between them. It wasn't that she was his favourite but they were able to relate to each other. It would only have been Joey who could get through to her at the nativity… Holly would've had a meltdown if she'd gone backstage instead. It also wasn't unusual that Holly would open up to Joey about her second letter to Santa. Lauren was sure that if it'd been their first child he'd had this closeness to, she would've been jealous… but she wasn't. She didn't resent Joey and Holly's bond… there were times when Holly turned to her instead. It wasn't often but it happened. She also knew what it felt like to want to be protected and cared for by Joey… it was an intoxicating emotion and she would never deprive any of their children of that.

"DADA!" Lucas cried out, launching himself at Joey, full pelt. Joey only just caught him and stopped him from falling flat on his face, for the second day running. Lauren shook her head, not surprised but wondering when Lucas would learn to 'look before he leaped'… the previous night, before Joey took them over to their Pops was an example of that. He really had no fear… and it seemed that Lauren more than made up for his lack of fear… she would watch every step he took, literally holding her breath, still remembering the tiny little baby that was born too early and how he'd struggled those first few weeks.

Holly was now climbing onto her daddy's back, clinging onto him like a little limpet and giggling. At times Lauren wished she wasn't such a little tomboy. Sometimes it worried her. Lauren hadn't exactly been a girly girl when she was young but she would wear skirts and dresses… Holly pretty much refused… and Lauren was still stunned that she'd got a dress for her birthday party. Which made her realise that she hadn't actually seen Holly in it yet… She'd need to do that later this morning… just in case it needed any adjustments made to it… and in case Holly had changed her mind.

Lauren walked over to the rest of her family, sitting on the floor next to Eve and putting her arm around her. "You're not playing with your daddy like the others…" Lauren said softly. "Are you okay, Evie?" she added.

"I'm fine, mummy…" Eve said, "I like watching them…" she told her, "And anyway, I think if we all clambered on him like that, daddy would probably die…" she added, grinning impishly at her mummy.

Lauren looked at her, a serious expression on her face, "We wouldn't want that, would we?" she said. Eve shook her head. They both watched the three members of their family horsing around.

"What are you two sitting over there for?" Joey called over to them after a little while.

"We're watching you…" Eve said.

"Come over here… join in the fun…" he said, his face shining with laughter. "Come on…" he said.

Holly and Lucas were soon beckoning them over to them as well so Lauren and Eve got up and walked over to them, Eve climbing onto Joey's lap and into his arms. Lauren sat on the floor next to him, pulling Holly from his back and hugging her tightly. "Hello, my little girl…" she said softly.

"Hi mummy…" Holly said. "Can I's try my dress on, mummy?" Holly asked her quietly.

"You want to?" Lauren said, a little surprised. She'd expected there to be a battle when she'd suggested it. Holly nodded her head, her little cheeks going pink at her admission. "Let's both have a look at it in a little while, darling… We want you to be ready… just in case Santa sorts out the birthday party for you, eh?"

"I think that would be a weally good idea, mummy… I's need to be weady… I don't want to let Santy down if he goes to all that trouble, do I?"

"Absolutely not, darling." Lauren said, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Max came out of the pub, a smile on his face. He'd spoken to Alfie and Kat and they were going to supply the drinks and were organising some non-Christmassy decorations they could use. They were also going to mention to all residents of the square about the party, inviting them along. He walked along the street and opened the door to Tamwar's office. "Mr. Branning…" he said in surprise as Max walked in.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to speak to someone about us hiring the Community Centre tomorrow… I know it's short notice…"

"You know it's Christmas Day tomorrow?" Tamwar said, frowning as he stared at him.

Max smiled, "I know… we're planning a birthday party for Holly… she's asked Santa for a birthday party on her birthday… so I need a venue…"

"I see…" Tamwar said, fiddling with his glasses and looking down at his clipboard. "I can probably speak to someone…"

"That's great…" Max said enthusiastically.

"There are no promises, Mr Branning…"

"Max, please…" he said. "Will your family be able to attend?" Max said. "I'm trying to get the whole square to come along… some of them have kids in the same class as Holly so her friends will be there too… but I'd like her to see that everyone was there…"

"I should imagine that would be okay… I'll check with my dad later… I'll mention it to Kush and Carmel too…" Tamwar said, "Why don't I give you a call in about twenty minutes and I'll see what I can sort out?" he added.

"Fantastic. Thanks Tamwar…" Max said, leaving his office once more.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lucas had just gone down for a nap and Evie was practicing her reading with her daddy so Lauren and Holly had some free time. "Let's go into your bedroom now, Holly… and you can try your dress on…"

"Just me and you, mummy… right?" Holly said, looking at Eve, her face going pale.

"Of course…" Lauren said, frowning but saying nothing more… knowing Holly wasn't ready to open up to her yet. She held her hand out towards Holly and the little girl slipped her hand into hers. "Let's go…" They walked towards the girls' bedroom, Joey glancing up and smiling at them both before turning back to Evie's book. Lauren shut the bedroom door once they were both inside and Holly went and sat on the edge of her bed. She picked up Mister White and hugged him against her stomach. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Lauren asked, moving to sit beside her. "I thought you wanted to try your dress on…?"

"What if I look stupid…?" she whispered.

"Why would you look stupid, baby girl?" Lauren asked her.

"Cos I don't wear dresses… It was a silly idea…"

"What was?" Holly looked down, shrugging her shoulders. Lauren was quiet for a few minutes and then she saw Holly's shoulders start to shake. "Oh Holly… don't cry…" Lauren said softly, hugging her tightly, brushing her hand up and down her back. "Talk to me…" she said.

"I wanted to look pretty…" Holly said, hiccupping a couple of times, "for daddy… So he would fink I was as pretty as Evie is…"

"Oh baby… You are just as pretty as Evie is… and your daddy thinks you are beautiful, darling…" Lauren reassured her.

"You really fink so?"

"I don't think so, Holly… I know so…" Lauren replied, "How about trying that dress on…?"

"I don't want to now…" she whispered.

"Holly, please…" Lauren said, "Did you try the dress on at the shop?" Lauren asked. Holly nodded.

"What did you think when you looked at it?" she asked.

"I didn't look… I had my eyes shut…" Holly breathed.

"Why?" Lauren said.

"I was scared to look…"

"Oh darling… So what did Auntie Alice and Auntie Abi say when you tried it on?"

"They said it was really pretty…"

"Well, there you go then…" Lauren said, relaxing slightly.

"What if it was just the dress that was pretty?" Holly asked.

"I don't think it could possibly have been just the dress, Holly… it's more than that… Will you let me see?" Lauren asked. "You can keep your eyes closed, if that makes you feel better?"

"I guess…" Holly said. Lauren got up and walked over to the wardrobe, opening the door and pulling the bags that Abi had given her when they'd brought Holly home.

Lauren walked back over to the bed and sat back down. "Come on, Holly… let's start with you taking your clothes off…" she said.

"All of them?" Holly whispered, her hands tightening on Mister White.

"No, sweetie… leave your knickers and vest on…" Lauren told her. She lifted her hand and brushed some hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear, smiling at her as she stroked the curve of her ear. Holly stood up before her and started to remove her clothes, folding each piece carefully and putting in on the edge of her bed. Lauren smiled as she watched her, wondering how the last few years had flown by so quickly. Over the last few months Holly seemed to have grown up quite a lot… it upset Lauren more than she'd realised. When Holly sat down on the floor and started to pull off her socks Lauren reached into the bag and pulled out the dress. "It's a very pretty dress, Holly…" she said as she shook it loose, "Don't you think?" she asked

"It is pretty… maybe too pretty for someone like me…" Holly said, "Maybe Evie should wear it…"

"This dress won't fit Evie, darling… she's too big … anyway, this dress is made for you… so you need to put it on and then I can see for myself…" Lauren said, determined to see her in the dress now.

"Will you 'elp me, mummy?"

"Of course…" Lauren agreed, "Come here…" she said and Holly stepped closer. "Arms in the air, sweetie…" She did as Lauren asked and Lauren slid the dress over her head, lowering it gently onto Holly's body. "Turn around, Holly…" Lauren said, smiling when she saw that Holly's eyes were screwed shut. Holly turned around, her hands lifting and covering her eyes. Lauren did the zip up the back of the dress and smoothed down the skirt. It was a very pretty dress… the bodice was a dark green velvet and had coloured floral appliques on one side. The skirt had tulle covering the green satin and it was amazing. She just needed to convince her daughter of that fact. The last thing Lauren wanted was for her little girl to grow up thinking she wasn't as beautiful as she was. Tomboy or not, she didn't need to start her life at four years old with body image issues.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"You got a moment?" Max asked, leaning against the door.

"If you're quick," the man said.

"I was wondering if I could ask a favour… or two…" Max said.

"Why on earth would you want to ask me a favour, Max?"

"Because I know you like Lauren's kids… and I thought you might be able to help me…"

Phil put down the wrench on the engine of the car he was working on and straightened up, grabbing a cloth to wipe his hands on and turning to face his visitor. "What do you need?"

Max smiled, "Holly has asked Santa for a birthday party… tomorrow… one with nothing Christmas related… Kat and Alfie have said they'll supply the drinks and they've got some decorations we can use… I was wondering if the club… or The Albert would have any, as well. We're hoping to get the Community Centre to use and it's quite big so we'll need a lot."

"I can probably sort out some balloons… I know a guy… Ronnie uses him at the club sometimes…" Phil said. "Do you need anything else?"

"I was going to speak to Ian about the food… he'll probably want to charge us a fortune for it but… well Holly doesn't really ask for things… so we want to make it special for her…"

"I can speak to Ian…" Phil said, "Leave it with me…"

Max stared at the Walford hard man, wondering what he meant by 'speaking to Ian'… he was glad he wasn't in his shoes… "Will your family be able to come?" Max asked. "I want as many people there as we can get… I realise it's Christmas Day but…"

"We'll be there… all of the Mitchell's will be there…"

Max nodded, "If it's too difficult for Jay to come… with the Abi thing… we'd understand…" he said.

Phil nodded back at him, "I'll tell him that…" he said. He glanced at the car he was working on, "This can wait a couple of days… they weren't in a rush for it back anyway…" he said. "Why don't I give you a hand?" he said.

"Sure…" Max said, surprise stopping him from refusing. At this point he'd take any help he could get… and like he'd said to the man earlier, Phil did have a fondness for Lauren and Joey's kids that no one could really explain (or was it that no one was brave enough to ask him about it…?).

"I'll go and speak to Ian now…" Phil said and the two men left the Arches, Phil locking the door for the day, putting a sign on the door that said they were closed until 27th December. "Shall I call you once I've spoken to him?" Phil asked as they headed back towards the square.

"Sure. Or I can meet you in the Vic… I've got to go and get some stuff for the birthday cake for Sarah now anyway…" he said.

"How many people are you expecting?" Phil asked him.

"I'm trying to get the whole square along… Kat and Alfie are going to mention it to people in the Vic…"

"I'll get Ian and Sharon to speak to people tonight as well…" Phil said.

"Thanks Phil…" Max said, watching as the gruff man walked away from him.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"Oh Holly… You look amazing, sweetheart…" Lauren whispered as she stared at her daughter. "I know you won't believe me though…" she said, "So I think we should show this to daddy… get his opinion… see if he thinks you look like a princess… what do you think?" she asked her softly.

"I don't know, mummy…" Holly said, her eyes still screwed tightly shut, chewing on her bottom lip worriedly.

"Trust me, darling…" Lauren said, cupping her little cheeks in her hands. Holly hesitantly opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times and then she slowly nodded her head. "Stay right there, Holly…" she whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

"Just daddy, mummy…" Holly said, turning to look at her 'no one else'

"Just daddy" Lauren said nodding her head. She walked towards the bedroom door, opening it enough that she could look out of it. Joey had turned his head and was looking at her.

"Everything okay…?" he asked.

"Can we borrow you for a minute…?" she said.

"Can I come too, mummy?" Eve asked.

"Why don't you keep reading… while daddy comes into the bedroom for a minute…?" Lauren said.

Joey frowned, standing up and walking over to the bedroom doorway.

"What's wrong…?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Lauren said, reaching for his hand and slipping hers into it. "Close your eyes, Joe…" she said softly. He frowned again but silently did as she asked. She pulled him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them both. He stood a little way into the room and Lauren walked behind him, covering his eyes with her hands, just to be sure. "Take a couple of steps forward, daddy…" Lauren said and she could see that Holly had turned to face them, an uncertain expression on her face which broke her heart. "Holly has got her outfit on that she got when she went out with her aunties. I convinced her to try it on… but she wants to know what you think…"

"I'm sure it's lovely…" Joey said.

"She wants you to see it, daddy…" Lauren said. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Yes." He said quickly.

"Are you ready, Holly?"

"Yes mummy… I fink so…" Holly said. Her hands were clasped in front of her and Lauren could tell she was very tense. Lauren slowly removed her hands from Joey's eyes, standing behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder and winding her arms around his waist. He said nothing for quite a long time… clearly longer than Holly thought was good. "Do you hate it, daddy?" she asked. She started to lift the dress up, obviously wanting to take it off as quickly as possible.

"I love it, poppet…" Joey said and Lauren could hear the emotion in his voice.

"Are you sure, daddy?"

"Yes." He told her.

"But you're crying…" Holly whispered, clearly confused by his reaction.

"I'm not crying… well, okay I am… but it's because you look so pretty… I always think you're beautiful… my beautiful little Holly Faith… but in that dress… you look just like a little princess…" he said, moving away from Lauren and kneeling in front of his daughter.

"A princess?" Holly whispered, hope in her voice.

"My little princess…" Joey told her. He brushed some hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear, his action making Lauren smile. "Do you like the dress?" he asked.

"It's okay…" Holly said.

"I thought you liked the dress… you said it was pretty…"

"It is…"

"Then why do you think it's only okay?" he asked, glancing at Lauren and seeing a sad look on her face.

"It is pretty… but I'm not…" Holly stated.

"Holly Faith Branning… don't you ever say such a thing. Do you think your mummy is pretty?" Joey scolded her softly.

Holly nodded, "Mummy is the prettiest person I know…" she said and Lauren felt her own face grow hot.

"Well, you look just like your mummy, Holly…" Joey said, "You've seen the pictures of mummy and Auntie Abi and Uncle Oscar that Pops has on his sideboard… and on the wall… Every time I look at them I think it's a picture of you at first… So if mummy is the prettiest person you know… and I think you're just like your mummy… what does that mean?" he asked. Holly shrugged. "Come here, baby girl…" Joey said, reaching for her and lifting her in his arms, "It means that you must be pretty too…"

"I'm not as pretty as Evie…" Holly said.

"Yes, you are… You are both beautiful little girls… and no one would ever say otherwise…"

Holly didn't say anything, resting her head on her daddy's shoulder. "I guess I'll have to believe you then… Daddy doesn't lie…" she said.

"I think it was a very good choice of dress, baby… but maybe we should take it off now… so it doesn't get spoiled… We need to keep it nice in case Santa is able to get the job done, right?" Joey said.

"Yes daddy… Mummy elp me again?" she asked.

"Of course, sweetheart…" Lauren said. Joey left the room again and went back to helping Eve, a little concerned about what Holly had said to him.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"This is just what I needed, Max…" Sarah said. "Do you have time to come in…? How about some lunch?"

Max glanced at his watch, "Sure… I'm meeting Phil and Ian at two… to finalise the details for the food."

"Phil?" Sarah said in surprise.

"I know… One day I'll pluck up the courage to ask him what his fascination is with those kids…" Max said. Sarah grinned at him. "Oh, did I tell you that Tamwar spoke to someone at the council and they've agreed to us having the Community Centre… I've got to collect the keys from him in a while… We need to make sure the place is cleaned up after we're done and they've said that the money they would normally charge us can be donated to charity instead of going to them."

"That's brilliant, Max… Holly is going to be thrilled when she goes there…" Sarah said. "Sounds like you've had a productive morning…"

"Not too bad. Sorted out the venue… some decorations and drinks… More decorations… and some balloons… and apparently the food." Max told her, "That's not too bad in my books…"

"What about guests?" Sarah asked.

"Kat and Alfie, Ian and Sharon are all going to mention it to locals tonight…" He said, "I'm going to call some of the parents who have kids in Holly's class, Lauren called me this morning with their details. I know its Christmas Day but she is sure they're all going to be around in Walford rather than going away…"

"Let's hope so…" Sarah said. "Oh, I spoke to Alice after you'd left. I'm afraid I may have hoodwinked your staff for the morning…"

"Hoodwinked? How?" Max asked.

"Alice is sorting out party games for tomorrow afternoon… and prizes… Matthew is helping her…"

"Well, seeing as how it's for a good cause…" Max said, his face breaking into a grin after a few moments.

"So what are our children doing today?" Sarah asked.

"They picked up the kids this morning… Lauren said something about spending time with the three of them… and I know she said something about baking mince pies and cookies. The cookies are for the party, by the way… although Holly won't know that…"

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"Let's tie these around you, Evie…" Lauren said, putting the apron ties around Eve's waist a couple of times. She then repeated the action again with Lucas.

"What are we making, mummy?" Eve asked.

"I thought, once I've rolled out the pastry for you, that you and Lucas could make some mince pies…so we have some to leave out for Santa this evening…"

"Mints pies for Santy?" Lucas said, jumping up and down excitedly, making Lauren lose grip of one of the ties.

"Stop bouncing around, buster…" Lauren said firmly.

He stopped, "Sowwy, mama…"

"Now Evie knows what she's doing with these… she's helped mummy make these before… so you need to listen to her, okay?" Lauren told him softly.

"'Kay, mama…" Lucas said. Lauren turned back to the table and she started to roll out the pastry she'd made earlier that morning, while Joey was sorting out Lucas and Holly. Soon the pastry was nice and thin and she smiled as Eve brought over the pastry cutters to use.

"Good girl, Evie…" Lauren told her, "Just yell if you need any help, okay?" she told her.

"We will, mummy…" Eve said. "Come on, Lucas…"

Lauren walked to the other side of the table, "What about me, mummy?" Holly said, a worried expression on her face.

"I thought you could help me make some shortbread biscuits…" Lauren told her brightly.

"'Elp mummy?" Holly said, looking up at her, shock written across her face.

"Yes, darling…" she told her.

"Can I wear an apron too?" Holly whispered.

"Yes, you can… in fact, I have a little one in this cupboard here… just for you…" Lauren said, walking over to the cupboard and pulling out a new apron she'd brought the other day. She put it over Holly's head, fastening it for her.

"What does it say, mummy?"

"It's got the words to a song on it… It's a song that whenever I hear someone singing it, it makes me think of you…"

"What's the song called, mummy?"

"The Holly and the Ivy…"

"A song about me?" Holly asked.

"Well, it's about the Holly plant… it's about a tree which has holly leaves and berries on it… It's a tree that's only around at Christmas… It was what gave daddy and I the inspiration for your name… because you came along at Christmas too… So when I hear the song… or I see things like that apron, it reminds me of you…"

"Thank you, mummy…" Holly said softly, her hands brushing down the front of her apron.

"Shall we start making the biscuits?" Lauren asked. Holly nodded. "Okay, first thing we need to do is measure out the ingredients…" She said. She picked up the scales and placed them on the table, zeroing them. "Can you pass me the flour, Holly?" Lauren said. Holly stood on a little stool next to the table and lifted the bag of flour carefully in her hands, passing it across to her mummy. "Thank you, sweetie…" Lauren said. "So we need to measure out 130g of flour…" she told her. She started to tip the flour into the bowl. "Can you see the numbers, Holly?" Lauren asked

"Yes, mummy… it says a seven and a five…"

"That's right, 75g… a little more to go before we have enough…" She said. "There you go… that's enough now…" she said, stopping pouring the flour. "The next ingredient we need is butter which is in the fridge so I'll go and get that…" Lauren said. "Actually there are a couple more things which mummy forgot to get out so I'll get those too…" She went to the fridge first and got out the butter, wishing she'd got it out earlier because it was going to be really hard. She then walked over to a cupboard and opened it, pulling out a pot of vanilla paste that she'd borrowed from Sarah and the box of icing sugar.

She made her way back to the table and put the things down. "What now, mummy?" Holly asked.

"Well, we might have to wait a little while for the butter to warm up a little…" Lauren said. "Shall we make something else while we're waiting…?" Lauren said, "How about some Rice Krispie cakes?" Lauren said, knowing they were a firm favourite with all of her kids.

"Ooh, yes please, mummy…" Holly said, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"I ronna make wice kispy cakes too, mama…" Lucas piped up from the other side of the table.

"You're helping Evie, Lucas…" Lauren said.

"But I ronna elp you…" he said, stamping his foot on the floor.

"No tantrums, Lucas… or Santa will think you're a bad boy and won't bring you any presents…" Lauren said, "We don't want that, do we?"

Lucas thought about it for a few moments and then shook his head, "No, mama… "

"Do you want to put the circles in the trays, Lucas?" Eve said, "I've cut them out of the pastry now so you can do the next bit…"

"Rill you sow me 'ow, Evie…?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I can." Eve said. Lauren watched them for a few seconds, smiling as she saw her son starting to pick up the pastry circles, with supervision from Eve.

Lauren picked up some bars of chocolate that she'd brought over to the table with her, starting to unwrap them. "Can you help me break up the chocolate, Holly?" Lauren asked. Holly nodded and took a bar from her. She began to snap the chocolate into chunks, putting them in a glass bowl on the table. Once it was all broken up Lauren took the bowl over to the microwave and put it inside, putting it on for a few seconds. "Holly, can you grab another bowl from that cupboard?" Lauren asked, pointing towards the cupboard she meant. Holly opened the door and picked up a large bowl from the bottom shelf.

"This one, mummy?" she asked.

"Perfect…" Lauren said, making Holly beam a smile at her. "Now, put it on the table…" she instructed. While Holly was doing that, Lauren opened a cupboard and pulled out a large box of Rice Krispies. "Can you pour some of these into that bowl?" Lauren asked Holly.

"How many, mummy?" Holly asked

"I'd say about half full… we've got lots of chocolate here… and then we can make lots of them…"

"Okay." Holly said.

Lauren stirred the bowl of chocolate and then put it back in the microwave for one final burst. Once more the pinger went and she retrieved the bowl, stirring it. Happy with the results she walked over to the table, putting the bowl of chocolate onto it. "Good job, Holly…" Lauren said. "Do you want to help me pour these into the chocolate?" she asked. Holly nodded. "I just need to do a couple of things first…" Lauren said and she put a small knob of butter in the bowl of chocolate and then poured in some golden syrup, stirring them together, smiling when she saw the look of anticipation on Holly's face as she watched her. She put the spoon to one side and then knelt next to Holly, "Right then, baby girl… we need to lift this bowl of Krispies and then pour them into the chocolate…"

"Cool…" Holly whispered. She grasped the sides of the bowl and started to lift it, aided by Lauren when she lifted it higher. They started to pour them into the chocolate and Lauren could hear Lucas oohing across the table.

"Let's put the bowl down and I'll stir these in…" Lauren said. Lauren took the bowl from her, putting it back on the table and then picked up the spoon again, putting it into the other bowl and stirring the Rice Krispies into the chocolate mixture. Once they were all absorbed, she picked up the bowl again and Holly reached for it too… helping her to pour the rest of them in the chocolate. Lauren reached on top of one cupboard and pulled a foil tray off it, wiping it with a cloth so it was clean. "So we just need to pour them in here and then put it in the fridge." Lauren told her daughter. She poured the mix into the foil and helped Holly flattened it with a spoon. "All done." Lauren proclaimed and Holly clapped her hands. She carried it over to the fridge and put the tray inside. "We can cut them up tomorrow morning…" Lauren said.

"What now, mummy?"

"Well I think the butter should be warm enough now." Lauren said. She started to measure the ingredients that she'd got out earlier and then put the butter in a clean bowl.

"Are you still creating mess in here?"

Lauren looked up, seeing her husband standing in the doorway. "We're baking… not creating a mess…" she corrected him.

"Can I do anything to help?" he asked.

"Well, we could do with someone to do the washing up?" Lauren said, smirking at him because she knew he hated doing the washing up.

"Sure…" he said, pushing away from the doorframe and walking over to the sink.

"You must really be bored…" she teased him.

"Not bored… just want to spend time with the people I love…" he murmured, leaning towards her and kissing her softly. Evie made a vomiting noise but Holly stopped her.

"Stop it, Evie… I like mummy and daddy kissing… it means they're happy…" she said, scowling at her sister before turning back to her parents.

Joey tugged on the plait at the back of Holly's head, bending down and kissing the top of her head. "Looks like you're all doing an amazing job…" he said.

Holly seemed to swell with pride and she looked at her mummy again. "What do we do next?" she asked.

"I need to beat the butter and then we can make the shortbread…" Lauren said. Holly watched closely as Lauren did just that. Soon it was a doughy mixture and Lauren took it out of the bowl, rolling it gently. She then covered it with some clingfilm and carried the board over to the fridge. "That's all we can do for a little while, Holly…" Lauren said, seeing the disappointment on her face. "I'll help Evie and Lucas with the mince pies now… we'll come back to the shortbread in an hour…" she said.

Joey wiped his hands dry on a towel and looking at his middle child, seeing the lost expression on her face. "Would you like to help me, Holly?"

Her face lit up, "Yes please…" She quickly said.

Joey held his hand out towards her and Holly slipped it into his much larger one. "Come on then…" he said. They left the room and Joey walked her through to his bedroom. "Sit on the bed, poppet…" he murmured.

"What are we going to do, daddy?"

"We're going to wrap the Christmas presents for mummy." He said. He continued to look in the bottom of his wardrobe but when he turned back to the bed after finding them all he stopped, staring at Holly. "What's the matter?" he asked seeing her crestfallen face.

"Doesn't Santy bring any presents for you and mummy?" she whispered, "Were you bad?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"No, baby girl… Santa only brings presents for little girls and boys…" Joey said, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. "Once you get old like mummy and I, we get presents for each other instead."

Holly mulled over what he'd said and then nodded. "That seems kinda sad though, daddy…" she said.

"Well, think of it this way, baby girl… if Santa had to bring presents for all the grown-ups as well as all the girls and boys around the world, don't you think that would be more work than he could possibly do in one night?" Joey reasoned.

"Santy would be pretty tired…" Holly said.

"There you go then…" Joey said, glad he'd managed to make up for his error. "Do you want to help me wrap these presents then?"

"Yes, daddy… Holly 'elp..." she said, smiling at him brightly. "We want the presents to look as pretty as the ones that Santy brings us, daddy." She said. "What have you got mummy?" she asked.

Joey spent a few minutes taking out the gifts for his wife, showing Holly what he'd got from each of the children for their mummy. He got Holly's seal of approval… she particularly liked the gift he'd chosen for Holly to give to her mummy. Carefully the two of them worked to wrap each present in the pretty wrapping paper he'd brought. She reminded him to put gift tags on each one and even signed her own name on the tag of the present from her. Joey smiled when she put two kisses and a heart beneath her name, the look of concentration on her face as she carefully wrote each letter. "Good job, Holly…" Joey said, once they'd finished the last present. "I'll put them under the tree tonight, just before Santa comes… we don't want mummy peeking at the presents, do we?"

Holly shook her head, "No, daddy…"

"Well, we've been in here for nearly an hour now, shall we go and see if mummy's ready for you to help her finish making the biscuits?" He said.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Eve and Lucas were sitting in the lounge, watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer… again but Joey and Holly walked through to the kitchen. "Oh, I was just going to come and find you, Holly…"

"It smells yummy in here, mummy…" Holly declared.

"It does… but it'll smell even better once we've made this shortbread…"

"What do we do now, mummy?" Holly asked.

"Well, I took the dough out of the fridge a little while ago and it's now at room temperature, so I just need to roll it out and then you can cut it into shapes…"

"What shapes, mummy?"

"Well, I thought we could do hearts…"

Holly frowned, "They're not very Christmassy, mummy…" she said.

"But they'll look so lovely…" Lauren said, "And who doesn't like hearts?" she added. "Anyway, I thought we put chocolate on them once they're cooked… What do you think?"

"I think they'll be really great, mummy…" Holly said. Lauren smiled at her little girl and turned to the dough, rolling it between two sheets of cling film. Once she was done, Holly took the cutter and began to carefully cut out the heart shapes.

Joey sat on the other side of the table, watching the two of them interact with each other. It wasn't often that they got to spend one on one time with any of their kids. He knew he should be in the lounge with Evie and Lucas… but he wanted to be with Lauren and Holly… Holly deserved some special time… she already had to share her birthday with Christmas… it was only right they made a bit of a fuss of her now. He watched as Lauren moved the hearts over to the baking trays and saw the look on Holly's face as Lauren put them in the oven.

"Now we just need to wait for them to cook…" Lauren said.

"How long, mummy?" Holly asked.

"About twelve minutes…" Lauren said, "maybe a little longer… we'll have to keep a close eye on them…"

"What do we do while we wait?"

"The three of us could sit down…" Joey said, "Have a little talk…"

Holly walked round to where her daddy was sitting and he lifted her off the floor, pulling her onto his lap. Lauren followed behind her and sat on the chair next to Joey. "Is everyfing okay, daddy? Mummy?" Holly asked.

"Of course it is, Holly…" Lauren said, "We just wanted to ask you about tomorrow…"

"About Christmas?"

"No, darling… about your birthday…" Joey said, hugging her in his arms.

"Was I too greedy… did I ask for too much?" she asked worriedly, "I don't mind if I don't get everything on my list, mummy…" Holly said, starting to ramble slightly.

"You weren't too greedy, Holly… Far from it…" Lauren told her, taking her little hand in her own and squeezing it. "Daddy and I just wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"And to tell you that we both love you very much…" Joey continued, "We were a little worried about you earlier when you said you weren't as pretty as Evie…" he said.

"I's not." Holly said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you are…" both parents said at the same time, smiling at each other once they'd finished.

"But Evie has curly hair… and she's tall… and gamourous… And she's really smart… and all the boys at school like her." Holly said. "Only Henry likes me…" she said sadly.

"That isn't true, Holly…" Lauren said, "Yes, Evie has curly hair… but you know what…?" she said and Holly shook her head, "I bet that Evie would want your hair in a second… There are times when she doesn't like it being curly… she doesn't like the fact that when I pull the hairbrush through it it's all knotty…" she continued.

"What did you mean about all the boys liking Evie, poppet?" Joey asked, looking at his youngest daughter in concern.

"They like her, daddy… They think she's cool… I've heard them talking…"

"And what does Evie think?" Joey asked, his arms tightening on Holly enough for Lauren to notice. She reached across and placed her hand on his arm, her thumb brushing across his skin.

"Evie doesn't care about them, daddy…" Holly giggled. "She thinks they're stupid…" she said, shaking her head at her daddy. 'Well 'cept for Joseph'

"Well, that's… good…" he said. "Why don't you go into the lounge with your brother and sister?" Joey said, lowering her to the floor.

"What about the biscuits?" Holly asked.

"I'll call you when they're ready…" Lauren said. 'I think you'll need to have a special taste to make sure they taste okay'

"Fanks mummy…" Holly called back to them as she ran through to the lounge.

Lauren turned her attention to her traumatised husband, "Relax Joe… it'll be a long time yet until Evie starts dating a boy…" Joey relaxed, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. "And by that time, I'm sure we'll have worked out how you remain calm when they come round to the house…" She teased.

"There's no need to make fun of me, babe…" Joey said.

"It was too easy, Joe… and really… you need to start dealing with this now… Both our girls are… in your own words… beautiful… and they're going to be just as pretty as they get older… and become teenagers. We can't stop them getting older, Joe… in the same way our parents couldn't stop it happening to us…"

"I'll remind you of this conversation when it's Lucas that's getting older… and when he brings home a girlfriend… or when any of them make us grandparents…"

"Wash your mouth out, Joseph Branning…" she said. "Lucas is never getting older…" she told him, her heart beating faster as she lied to herself.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Max entered the pub, quickly ordering a drink from the bar. He looked around, seeing the door open and Phil walk in… Ian trailing behind him. Max walked over to a table and a few minutes later the two men joined him. Phil nodded his head and Max smiled, "Thanks for sorting out the food, Ian… I know Joey and Lauren will appreciate it…" he said. "How much do you want for it?"

Ian flicked his eyes to Phil before looking at Max once more. He fidgeted in his seat, "It's fine, Max… don't worry about it…" he said, taking a sip of the water he was drinking.

"Are you sure?" Max said. "I know its short notice and everything…"

"It's fine, Max… Jane and Marie are going to help me… We can have it all ready for this evening…"

"Sarah and I will come and collect it tomorrow afternoon…"

"Do you need any help decorating the Community Centre, Max?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I guess we need to do that tonight, huh?" he said.

Alfie walked over, carrying a large cardboard box in his arms, "I dug these out for you, Max… there are some more as well… I'll get them out at the end of this shift…"

"Thanks mate." Max said.

Alfie grinned, "She's a pretty special little girl… and everyone deserves to have a birthday party…" he said, "Did I hear someone say something about putting up decorations?"

"Yeah, I need to do it tonight really… Everyone's got a lot going on tomorrow…"

"I'm sure we can all do it together…" Alfie said, "Right?" he said, his voice louder when he spoke again, clapping and rubbing his hands together, "It wouldn't be the first time we've had to work late on Christmas Eve, eh?" he added.

Max smiled, remembering Christmas Eve in 2016 when the whole community had pulled together to put up decorations in the square overnight… as a surprise for Lauren. It would be nice to think they could do the same sort of thing again this year. He nodded his head, "I think that's a great idea…" he said.

"Well, I'll see if I can get a few volunteers…" Alfie said.

"I've got a couple…" Phil said, "And my friend is bringing around the equipment for the balloons in a couple of hours… so we'll be there…"

"Won't you need to take the Christmas decorations down first?" Ian asked, instantly regretting it when Phil turned his head and scowled at him. "Forget I said anything…" he said.

"Then I'd better get on with it, hadn't I…?" Max said, suddenly realising how much work he still had to do.

"I'll come with you…" Phil said, downing his orange juice and putting the glass down on the table.

Max and Phil walked out of the pub and started to walk towards the Community Centre. As they crossed the street Max saw Tamwar and Masood walking towards them.

"We were just coming to find you, Max…" Masood said.

"You were?"

"Yes," he held out his arm towards him, "Here are the keys…"

"For?" Max asked, looking at the bunch of keys in his hands.

"The Community Centre… Tam and I have just been over there with a few of the market stall holders… we took down the Christmas decorations and boxed them up." Masood explained. "We knew you wouldn't need them there and we wanted to help…" he said.

"That's so good… we were about to go over there and start doing that now…"

"And we've just saved you the time…" Masood said, smiling at him.

"Well, I think that calls for a drink…" Max exclaimed. He looked at the men around him, "Soft drinks all round then…?" he suggested. The men turned and started to walk back to the Vic.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

"Do you fink two mints pies is enuff?" Lucas asked as the three children stood between Lauren and Joey, staring at the plate which had two of the mince pies Evie and Lucas had made sitting on it.

"I think so, buster…" Joey said.

"Rot about anuffer one?" Lucas said.

"Lucas, if Santa has three mince pies at every house, Rudolph and the other reindeers wouldn't be able to carry him in his sleigh, would they?" Lauren said.

"Mmm, good finking, mama…"

"We forgotted the carrot for Wudy…" Holly said suddenly, "Santy would be disappointed with us if we didn't put something out for Wudy. And my picture, mummy…"

"Let's go and get the carrot then." Joey said.

"I'll get your picture for Santa, Holly," Lauren said.

Holly ran through to the kitchen, Joey trailing after her. He saw she was standing by the vegetable rack, looking at it in confusion. "What's wrong, baby girl?" he asked.

"I was finking that we should leave carrots for all of the reindeer… not just Wudy…" she said.

"I'm sure that Rudolph shares all the carrots he gets with his friends…"

"So just one, then?" Holly said, pulling a solitary carrot from the basket.

"I think that's best, Holly…" Joey said. They carried the carrot back through to the lounge and Holly carefully placed it on the table next to the mince pie laden plate.

"I think that means its bed time for little girls and boys…" Lauren told them.

"But mummy…" the girls whined.

"But mama…" Lucas cried.

"Come on now…" Lauren said, "The sooner you go to bed, the sooner Santa visits… and leaves you your presents…"

"Will you read us a story, mummy?" Holly asked.

"A storwy… a storwy…" Lucas echoed.

"I can probably be persuaded… if daddy helped as well…" Lauren told them.

"Yay!" Lucas and Holly said, bouncing up and down. Lauren bent down and picked up Lucas. Joey did the same to Holly and then also picked up Evie.

"I can walk, daddy." Eve said matter-of-factly, "I'm a big girl now…"

"Your mummy says that too, babe…" Joey said, kissing her on the forehead, "It doesn't make me stop picking her up either…"

"Daddy…" Evie said, shaking her head.

"Joe." Lauren spluttered, her eyes widening at what he'd just said. She turned and carried Lucas to his bedroom, changing his pull up pants and then putting him into his pyjamas. She took him into the bathroom and helped him brush his teeth. She then took him through to the girls' bedroom, putting him on Holly's bed. "Have you both cleaned your teeth?" Lauren asked the girls.

"Yes, mummy…" they both said.

"Miter Bue…" Lucas suddenly said.

"I'll go and get him…" Lauren said. "Where's daddy?" she asked Holly.

"He said he was going to go and get something and he would be back in a minute…" Eve said.

"Well, I'll see if I can find him as well as Mister Blue…" Lauren said, leaving the room and nearly bumping into Joey as she did. "What did you go and get?" she asked him.

Joey smiled, "I went to get a book from our room…" he said, "and I got this…" he said, holding something up in his hand.

Lauren giggled, "Get in there…" she said, smacking him on the arse as he turned away from her. "I'll just go and rescue Mister Blue and then I'll be there…"

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Lauren and Joey stood at the edge of Eve and Holly's bedroom, Joey's arm wrapped around Lauren's waist. "We did good, babe…" Joey said.

"We did…" Lauren whispered. She looked at each child in turn, smiling as she saw how they were each hugging their teddy bear tightly in their arms. Never had she thought that getting that first pink teddy bear for Eve just after she was born would lead to this. Each of their children were so enamoured with their bears… even now, Evie would rarely put him down when she was at home… and Holly often took Mister White to school with her.

The phone started to ring quietly in the lounge and they rushed to answer it, Joey getting there first. "Hi Max…" he said, smiling at his wife.

Lauren left the room, heading towards the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back against the door. She took a deep breath and then pushed away from it, walking further into the room. She reached into the shower and turned on the water, letting it warm up.

 ***JL*JL*JL*JL***

Joey looked up as Lauren walked back into the room, "Your dad was just calling to let us know the details for tomorrow… and that they'd finished decorating the Community Centre…"

"They have? How did he get all that done?" she asked.

"Everyone helped him…" Joey said and Lauren smiled proudly. "You okay?" he asked. "You were in the bathroom a long time…"

"I'm fine… I just wanted to have a shower… freshen up a little…" she said. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. Joey put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. He stared at her profile in silence. There was something she wasn't telling him but he decided she would tell him in her own time.

"I wrapped the rest of the presents while you were in there…"

"You did?" Lauren said in surprise.

"I am capable, you know…" Joey said.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you…" Lauren said, laughing with him.

"You love me?" Joey whispered, leaning forward and kissing her softly, continuing to move forward until they were lying on the sofa.

"The kids…?" Lauren breathed as he pulled away from her again.

"Are fast asleep." He assured her, kissing her again, "And will be for several hours…"

"We can't do this here…" she protested.

Joey pulled away, sitting up, "Well, I guess that was better than a 'we can't do this' full stop…" he said.

"I didn't say we couldn't, Joe… just not here…" she said, also sitting up, "And I'd quite like to see you with that Rudolph nose you wore for the kids on again… I bet you'd look pretty cute if you wore it for me… especially if we added that Santa hat of yours…" she whispered in his ear. "The thought of it is kind of turning me on…" she breathed.

Joey smiled, "I'll find the hat when I'm in there. You go through and I'll just check everything is locked up…" he told her, pecking her on the lips.

They both stood up and started to walk in opposite directions. "I love you, Joe…" Lauren said, turning back to look at him as she reached the bedroom door.

"Love you too, babe…" Joey said, facing her and staring at the woman he loved. "Happy 11th day of Christmas…" he whispered.

"I hope we have many more…" she said, smiling at him and disappearing into the room.

Joey grinned. Life was pretty perfect. He didn't know how it could possibly get any better… but hopefully he'd re-evaluate that in a few minutes when he made love to his wife. What a happy Christmas indeed.

 **AN: I think we'll leave it there… I'm sure we don't need to see what Lauren gets up to with her red-nose wearing Santa, do we? So Holly's birthday party is all ready, after the community pulled together… I hope Holly enjoys it… So Eastendersfan444 is back tomorrow with chapter 12 of this story… I wonder what it could be called… Don't forget to review.**


	14. the holly and the ivy

**A/N: And now it's Christmas day… I wonder how things will go…**

 **Chapter Twelve: The Holly and the Ivy**

 **Monday 25th December 2023**

Lauren woke at 6:00am Christmas morning, she sat up in bed and glanced over at Joey, who was still sound asleep. She didn't know how much longer he'd be allowed to sleep in for, it was only a matter of time before the kids woke up. They were all so excited that Santa and Rudolph were coming last night and she seriously doubted they would sleep for much longer. The fact they were all in the girls' bedroom wouldn't help the situation. She glanced around the room and noticed a stocking at the end of the bed, smiling to herself. She loved how Joey did this for her every year, even if they were awake late and she'd thought he'd forgotten. Glancing at Joey again, she pushed back the covers and crawled the short distance to the foot of the bed, grabbing her stocking. She tipped it out and looked at the small packages he'd meticulously wrapped for her. Usually he gave her gag gifts because he knew she'd open them before Christmas morning, but this year he'd made sure she was so sleepy that she didn't get a chance. She peeled off the wrappings from the first gift and found it was a satsuma. She peeled it and started to eat it, revelling in the sweet taste of the fruit. The next present was long and thin and she shook it wondering what it could be. Again she ripped off the paper and inside was a jewellery box from a shop not far from Walford. Lauren opened it and inside, nestled on cream velvet was a silver Pandora bracelet with a Santa charm on it, Lauren smiled and glanced up at Joey, realising he was awake and watching her. He smiled back at her.

'Looks like someone was a good girl this year. I hear Santa doesn't buy Pandora bracelets for just anyone' he told her.

'It's beautiful' she said to him, 'thank you'

'Hey, don't thank me, thank Santa' he said to her. Lauren shook her head and put the present down, picking up another, she had another two to unwrap in addition to the ones she'd already opened. The first one was a walnut and Joey giggled at the look of confusion on her face. 'I ate all the monkey nuts' he explained to her 'I meant to save one for your stocking, I thought the walnut was a good substitute' he told her.

'I thought you said Santa put all these presents in my stocking?' she said.

'He did, I put that one in' he replied with a grin. He rolled onto his back, crossing his hands behind his head.

'Do we even have any nutcrackers?' Lauren queried.

'No idea' he replied.

The last gift was a small box, she unwrapped it and inside were four Pandora charms. Two precious little girl ones, a precious little boy one and a love heart. 'Oh my gosh!' she exclaimed, reaching for the bracelet and sliding the charms onto it. 'Will you help me put it on?' she asked him.

'Only if you come over here' he said to her. She smiled and crawled back to sit down beside him, he took the bracelet from her and fastened it on her wrist.

'It's so beautiful' she said to him. 'I love it'

'I love you' he replied. He sat up and kissed her softly. He looked at the foot of the bed expecting to see his stocking, like he did every year but it was conspicuously absent. 'Oh' he said with a crestfallen frown 'Santa forgot to leave my stocking' he said.

'Maybe Santa thinks you've been a bad boy this year' she teased him, pulling away from him and reaching into her bedside drawer. 'Oh…I think Santa must've left it in my drawer' she said in mock surprise and she handed the stocking over to him.

'Thank you' he said, and he tipped the stocking out onto the duvet. 'Any noise from the kids?' he asked her as he stared at the gifts he'd just emptied onto the bed.

'Not a peep' she shook her head 'touch wood' she reached across and rapped her knuckles lightly on Joey's head.

'Ha ha, funny girl' he chuckled. 'So, let's see what Santa gave me this year' he said and he reached for the first of five presents he had. He opened the first box with a knowing smile 'Maryland Raisins, my favourite' he said, opening the box and popping a few into his mouth. The next gift he opened contained a small box, which contained a note. He unfolded the note and he laughed when he read it 'So you can get yourself some sweets' he said and underneath the note was a £2 coin.

'Maybe that'll mean you'll stop pinching the kid's sweets' Lauren said to him.

'Doubt it' he grinned at her.

He unwrapped a round present next which was the traditional satsuma, which Lauren peeled and fed him while he concentrated on opening the remaining two presents. 'How much sticky tape did you use?' he asked her when he struggled with the next gift.

'It wasn't me, it was Santa's elves. Maybe it was Miss Tinsel and Mr Jingles and they're getting their revenge on what you told Santa about them' she teased him. Finally, Joey managed to open it and inside was a silk tie which had elves depicted on it. Lauren giggled.

'I love it' he said with a smile 'I'll wear it today' he promised her. He reached for the final present and again after struggling for a few minutes he got into it. Inside was a headband with a sprig of mistletoe hanging from a wire that hung over the wearer's forehead. 'Oh, I see, this is so a certain someone can have lots of kisses today' he said to her, smiling as her face turned pink.

'I think Santa knows best' she told him, Joey put it on and leaned towards her, Lauren kissing him softly.

'I think I'm going to wear this all day too' he grinned at her. 'Listen! Do you hear that?' he whispered urgently.

Lauren stiffened, and looked towards their bedroom door expecting the kids to burst through any second. 'I don't hear anything' she frowned after a while.

'Exactly. You know what that means, don't you?' he asked her.

'The kids are still asleep' she said.

'And that means we can have a little Christmas morning nookie' he grinned at her, taking the headband off and dropping it onto his bedside table, momentarily forgotten as he concentrated on other things.

'Do we dare? It's probably tempting fate' she whispered, pulling her t-shirt off and dropping it onto the floor, wriggling down into the bed.

Oh, babe, we totally dare' Joey nodded his head, moving over her.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Eve gently shook Holly awake. 'What time is it?' she asked her elder sister, bleary eyed.

'Nearly 7:00am' her sister whispered to her. 'We have to be really quiet so we don't wake mummy and daddy' she told her younger sister.

Holly nodded her head 'We won't get into trouble, will we?' she asked her sister worriedly.

Eve shook her head, making her curls bounce around her face, she watched as Holly climbed out of bed and put her slippers on. 'Happy Birthday, Holly' Eve said once her sister was standing up. Holly beamed at her.

'Fanks, merry Christmas Evie' she grinned back as the two of them hugged tightly. 'Shall we wake Lucas?' Holly whispered as they crept towards the kitchen, both of them pausing to admire the tree and all the gifts piled underneath.

'Not until we're ready, he'll make too much noise and wake mummy and daddy up' Eve whispered back.

'Okay Evie, youse know best' Holly nodded her head.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

'Well, we haven't done that for a while on Christmas Morning… or any morning really' Lauren said to him, a satisfied smile on her face.

'No, we haven't. What with you either being heavily pregnant or the one of the kids waking us up, or on on occasion, Miss Kitty' Joey smiled, 'In fact, you know what I think we can probably have another go' he said reaching for her again. 'There's still no sound coming from the kids' he whispered.

'Joey!' Lauren giggled letting him pull her over to straddle his lap.

Suddenly their bedroom door was thrown open 'MERRY CHRISTMAS MUMMY AND DADDY!' three little voices chorused. Lauren squealed, throwing herself back to her side of the bed and burrowing under the covers, causing Joey to laugh. 'We made you breakfast in bed' Eve told them both. She and Holly walked towards the bed, carrying a large tray between them as Lauren's arm appeared from under the covers, groping blindly for her t-shirt. Joey reached into his bedside drawer, pulling a clean one out and he pushed it under the covers to his grateful wife. She pulled it on as she heard him talk to the kids.

'You did?' Joey asked them. He looked at Lucas who looked as though he'd just been woken up.

'Yep' Holly said to him as they reached his side of the bed. Joey took the tray from them as Lauren appeared looking slightly ruffled from under the covers.

'Look, babe' he said to her. 'Breakfast in bed from our three beautiful, kind and thoughtful children' he said to her.

Lauren looked at the tray, which contained toast, fruit juice and a fruit salad. 'Wow, this looks great' Lauren smiled at them all 'thank you all so much'

'You're welcome, mummy' Eve said with a big grin on her face.

'I hope you were careful' Joey said to them all 'you've turned everything off?'

'Yes, daddy' Eve nodded 'we were really careful' she promised him 'And I've fed Miss Kitty too' she told him.

'Good girl, thank you Evie' he smiled at her.

'And we's had beckfast too' Lucas said.

'You have?' Lauren looked up in surprise.

'Olly made me ice kispies' he informed her. 'Evie and Olly had oast'

'Well, isn't Holly a lovely big sister?' Lauren said to them all.

'She's the bestest…and Evie too' Lucas nodded his head.

Lauren gestured Holly to come round to her side of the bed 'happy birthday my beautiful baby girl' Lauren said hugging her daughter.

'Fanks mummy'

'And merry Christmas too' Lauren added kissing her cheek.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren and Joey ate their breakfast as the kids watched on. Then Joey got the kids to carry the empty tray carefully back through to the kitchen, while he pulled on some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, leaving Lauren to put on some more suitable clothes so she could watch the kids open their presents. Joey loitered in the kitchen waiting for Lauren before heading into the lounge to the tree. He glanced at the clock, it was almost 8:00am. Time to put the turkey in the oven. 'Okay, you three, daddy needs to put the turkey in the oven' he said bending down and opening the oven door and lighting the oven. 'Evie, can you find something on TV to watch for a few minutes, please'

'Yes, daddy' Eve nodded her head 'come on you two' he said holding out her hands to her brother and sister. She led them into the lounge and as Joey put the kettle on to boil. He heard the three of them squeal as Eve found the music channel which was playing Christmas songs.

'I fink we should dance' Lucas announced. Joey smiled shaking his head.

Lauren came into the kitchen a few minutes later, looking slightly more composed than she'd been when the kids burst in on them 'the kids look as though they're having fun' Lauren said with a smile as she watched her husband washing out the turkey, she hated doing that part.

The kettle boiled and Lauren took over making the stuffing, stirring water into the sage and onion mixture and then letting it sit for a while. 'Turkey is ready, oven is on. Just need to find the tray and make the gravy' he said to her 'can you chop an onion for me, babe'

'Yes, chef' Lauren grinned walking to the vegetables in the containers in the corner and she pulled out a large onion, she peeled it and started to chop it, whilst Joey made the gravy and then stuffed the turkey. Once the onions were chopped she dropped them into the gravy and then covered the turkey and tray with tinfoil. Joey picked the tray up and Lauren opened the over door, Joey slid it inside and closed the door.

'Okay, that should be ready at 1:00pm give or take' he said to her.

'Teamwork' Lauren said holding up her hand for a high five from her husband.

'Kisses only, please' he told her. Lauren smiled reaching up to kiss him. 'Thank you' he said. 'Okay, we'd better let the kids open their presents' he said to her and Lauren nodded, taking his offered hand. Joey led her into the lounge.

'MAMA, DADA DANCE WIV US!' Lucas exclaimed loudly, giggling away as he danced with his sisters.

'You don't want to see what Santa and Rudolph brought you?' Joey asked him.

'SANTY! WUDY!' Lucas exclaimed excitedly. 'OH! DID WUDY EATED HIS CAWOT AND DID SANTY EAT HIS MINT SPIES?'

'Lucas…inside voice please' Lauren said. He looked up at his mummy sheepishly.

'Sowwy, mama' he said softly.

'Let's go and see what's left of the mince pies and carrot, shall we?' Joey asked, holding his hand out to Lucas. Lucas took his hand and led Joey to the table by the door. Eve followed, leaving Holly alone with Lauren.

'Everything okay birthday girl?' Lauren asked her.

'Yes mummy' Holly nodded her head 'we's not in touble for making you and dada beckfast, are we?' she asked her worriedly.

'Are you joking? You're not in any trouble whatsoever' Lauren said, bending down and picking Holly up and carrying her to the sofa, taking a seat 'Daddy and I are both very lucky to have such kind and thoughtful children, breakfast was wonderful darling' she told her with a smile. Holly visible relaxed.

'Good' she told her and she turned to look over at the tree 'wow, look at all the presents under the tree, mummy' she said in awe. 'We must've been really good'

'You must've been' Lauren nodded her head. 'Shall we get started?' she asked Holly and she nodded her head. Lauren set her down on the floor and she ran over to the tree.

Holly picked up one present and looked at the tag on it, taking her time as she looked at the label. 'I fink this one's for me mummy' she said. Lauren got up and walked over to her and sat down on the floor beside her, she peered at the label and nodded her head.

'It is. It says to Holly Merry Christmas love from Santa and Rudolph' she said to her.

'I wonder what it is' Holly said to herself.

'Open it and see, silly' Lauren said as Joey, Lucas and Eve came back inti the room.

'Olly, Santy and Wudy have eated everyfink' Lucas told her excitedly.

'I told you they would' she smiled her brother as she tore the paper off the present in her hand.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

An hour and a half later and the kids had made short work of the pile of gifts under the tree, leaving only Lauren and Joey's to open. Lauren cleared up the wrapping paper while the kids played excitedly with their new toys. Joey went into the kitchen to check on the turkey and he looked at the clock. He made the Yorkshire puddings and cut the potatoes ready for roasting and checked the turkey was cooking. He made a coffee for himself and Lauren and got some juice for the kids, carrying it all through to the lounge on a tray and placing it on the coffee table, he winked at Lauren as she went into the kitchen. He played with the kids whilst Lauren was out of the room. Knowing what she was doing, as they'd been doing this for the last three years and she needed little eyes out of the way. A few minutes later she walked into the room with a large chocolate cake with four candles on it. Joey muted the TV and she and Joey began to sing.

'Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Holly, Happy birthday to you' Lauren held the cake in front of Holly who had walked to stand near her daddy and she looked at the cake, clearly a little overwhelmed.

'Make a wish, princess' Joey said to her.

Holly closed her eyes and a few moments later blew the candles out.

'Hooray!' Eve and Lucas cheered.

'Happy birfday Olly' Lucas said with a big grin.

'Fanks Lucas' she said as he launched himself at her for a hug.

'Who wants cake?' Lauren asked. 'Holly gets the first slice' she said, placing the cake on the table. She cut a slice off and placed it on a plate and gave to her youngest daughter.

'Fanks mummy' Holly beamed at her, sitting on the floor to eat it.

'Lucas?'

'PEASE MAMA!' he squealed.

Lauren cut him a small slice and put in in his bowl and gave it to him 'go and sit with Holly and eat it nicely, please' she told him. He toddled over to her and sat down.

Lauren cut another slice and held it out to Eve, not even having to ask her eldest daughter if she wanted any cake. 'Thanks' she grinned at her, joining her siblings.

'Joe?' she looked at her husband.

'Maybe later' he said to her. Lauren decided she didn't want cake either and she sat down next to Joey on the sofa.

'What time are the hoards descending?' she asked him.

'Around 11:30' Joey replied. 'We have plenty of time for a coffee before we need to get dressed and get the kids dressed too' he told her.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

After the kids had eaten their cake and Joey cleaned everything up, Holly walked over to Lauren 'you and daddy haven't opened your presents yet' she said to her, glancing over at her. 'We finks you should open them now' she told her.

'Okay, when daddy comes back we will and then we all have to go and get dressed!' Lauren said.

'Okay, mummy' Holly nodded.

Joey came back into the room as Lauren stood up 'it's our turn to open our presents' she told him.

'Finally!' he exclaimed and he raced over to the tree and pulled all the remaining presents out from under it and piled them up in front of him.

'They're not all for you, daddy' Holly scolded him with a frown. Joey pouted, causing everyone to giggle. Lucas got up as Lauren sat down.

'Yeah, daddy. They're not all for you' Lauren said, reaching over and kissing his cheek 'some of these are mine.' She took a large present which was labelled with her name and she started to open it.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Between them, Lauren and Joey had got some pretty good gifts from their family, although both noticed there was nothing from Lauren's dad. The last presents to open were the ones from the kids. Joey and Lauren had promised they would open their presents to each other after the kids had gone to bed.

Holly smiled as Lauren picked up the present from her, one that her daddy had brought for her. Lauren smiled when she looked at the tag and she looked up at her youngest daughter who was watching her with excitement on her face. Lauren opened the present and smiled when she saw a necklace with a heart shaped pendant. 'open it, mummy' Holly said. Lauren opened the heart and inside was a small picture of Holly and on the other side off the heart it said "I love you". 'Do you liked it mummy?' Holly asked her suddenly worried.

'I love it, sweetheart, thank you' she said and she held her arms out towards her, Holly ran into them hugging her mummy tightly.

'I love you too, mummy' she whispered.

'OPEN MINE NOW, MAMA!' Lucas yelled loudly, holding out a present to Lauren.

'Inside voice, please buster' Joey reminded him.

'Sowwy, dada' Lucas looked up at him. Lauren took the present and inside was a pink, blue and white teddy bear. 'I sopped. Mama, like it?' Lucas asked her.

Lauren nodded. 'I do, thank you Lucas'

'Rot's is name?' Lucas asked her.

'Oh…erm…how about Mister Colours?' she looked at Lucas. He frowned, tilting his head to one side.

'I fink is name is Miter Lellow' he told his mummy.

'Mister Yellow it is' Lauren nodded her head, although the name made little sense to her.

'Me next, mummy' Eve said and she took the present from Joey and walked over to Lauren and held it out to her.

Lauren opened the gift and inside she found a picture frame, containing many pictures, one of them being a stick figure drawing Eve had done when she was smaller, there was also an individual picture of each of her children and then in the centre picture there was one of all three of them together. 'Oh, this is wonderful' she felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked at it. 'I love it. Thank you' she said, Eve moved forward to hug her and then Holly and Lucas joined in too.

'Daddy's turn' Lauren said once the hug was over.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Joey opened Lucas' present first and was surprised and also not, to see he had been given a red teddy, 'I finks re sould call im Miter Red' Lucas announced.

'Mister Red it is' Joey nodded his head and he looked at Lauren, she smiled at him and Eve stepped forward to hand Joey her present. Joey opened it and inside was an identical picture frame to the one Lauren had got with pictures of all of the kids in and stick picture of her daddy from her younger days. Some of the pictures inside the frame were different but there were distinct similarities.

'it's good to see the kids are still consistent with their presents' he murmured so only Lauren could hear. She smiled, bumping her shoulder against his.

'Mine's next, daddy' Holly said and she handed him a large present.

Joe tore the paper off and found a white sweater, made of sweatshirt material, on the back were the words "World's Best Daddy" and on the front was a picture of Holly and Joey.

'Holly, I love it. Thank you' he told her and she smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

'I love you lots, daddy' she whispered.

'Okay, that's the presents opened, now it's time for people to get clothes on! We have guests coming soon and I think one or two of you wanted to watch Rudolph before they came' Lauren said to them all.

'WUDY!' the three kids squealed.

*JL*JL*JL*JL

Once the kids were dressed and settled on the sofa, Lauren went into the bedroom to get dressed. When she came out she headed to the kitchen, finding Joey in there.

'Turkey is coming along nicely' he told her with a smile. 'We need to move the table into the lounge though' he told her.

'I know' she said with a sigh 'We really need a bigger house' she looked into the lounge.

'We do' Joey nodded his head 'Maybe we could look into moving in the New Year?' he asked her. She nodded and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Joey.

'But I love this flat, this is our home' she told him. 'And the kids are settled here… with our family around us… I don't want to move away from the square.'

Joey smiled at her and pulled her into his arms 'I know, me too' he told her 'we've had some great times here' he said to her.

'The best times' she whispered back.

'Don't cry' he murmured softly. 'It's Christmas Day, babe'

'I know' she said and she sniffed 'Give me a minute okay?' she asked him.

Joey nodded, kissing her softly before letting her go, she went into the kitchen and pulled some kitchen towel off the roll and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She took a couple of deep breaths and then walked into the lounge. 'Okay, babe?' Joey looked up at her and she nodded her head.

'I'm okay' she smiled at him 'I guess we'd better get the table ready' she said to him.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Once the table was moved and extended, Lauren and Joey set about laying it getting it ready for Christmas lunch. Uncle Jack was bringing a smaller table for the kids to sit at, which Lauren was grateful for as she really didn't want them to be sitting at the coffee table as she and Joey previously thought they would. The doorbell rang just as Lauren put the finishing touches to the table. Joey went to answer it.

'Merry Christmas, dad' he said seeing Max at the door.

'Merry Christmas to you too, son' Max smiled.

'POPS!' Evie cried out, getting to her feet and racing over to him.

'Merry Christmas Eve' Max hugged her tightly.

'You too, Pops' she grinned at him.

Joey took Max's coat and carried it through to the bedroom. Lauren moved towards Max 'Hi dad' she smiled at him, kissing his cheek and hugging him.

'Table looks great, and the turkey smells divine' he smiled at her.

'Thanks. Joey's done a lot of the hard work though. Can I get you a drink?' she asked as Joey came back wearing his mistletoe hairband.

'I suppose a scotch would be out of the question?' he asked her

'Well, it is Christmas' Lauren said with a smile 'Joey?' she looked at him expectantly. 'Can you fix dad a scotch?' she asked him.

'Of course, babe' he said 'do you want anything?' he asked her, stealing a kiss as he walked past her.

'I'd love a coffee please and don't forget to add plenty of ice to the scotch!' she called after him.

'Will do, babe' Joey called from the kitchen.

'Pops, come play with us' Eve said tugging on his hand.

'I'll be there in a second, poppet' he told her 'I just need to talk to mummy and daddy' he said to her and he nodded towards the kitchen. Lauren glanced at the kids, happy to see they were playing contentedly.

'What's up?' Lauren asked him.

'Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that everything is on for later and that it's all in hand' he told them both. 'Also, I'll give you your Christmas present at the party.'

'Thanks, dad' Lauren smiled at him as Joey handed him his drink.

'We really appreciate everything you've done' Joey told him 'there was no way we could've pulled it off without you' he said with a smile.

'Anytime, I'm happy to help' he replied as the doorbell rang again.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

One by one Lauren and Joey's guests arrived and the flat was very crowded but Lauren and Joey were happy because they were surrounded by their family… the people they loved. Dinner was a huge success, thanks to Carol, Sarah, Tanya and Lorraine (Jack's girlfriend) bringing vegetables over amongst other things. After dinner the men moved into the kitchen to wash up, all except Oscar and Max who were both dragged away by the three kids to play.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Over at Whitney's they'd similarly just finished dinner and Whitney and James cleaned up while Henry played with a game in the lounge.

'I'll finish up in here' James said to her 'there's not a lot left to do, why don't you go play with Henry?' he asked her 'and then we need to get ready to go to the Community Centre' he told her.

'Okay' Whitney smiled and she reached up and kissed his cheek softly. 'Thanks, babe' she said and she went into the lounge.

When James came through the two of them were sitting on the sofa reading one of Henry's new books. 'Hi Daddy' Henry said with a smile and he looked at his mummy, who nodded her head. 'Mummy asked me to give you this after dinner' he said and he pulled out a small envelope from the back of his book and held it out to James.

'Another present?' James asked looking at Whitney.

'Yep, just a little something I've been…baking' she said coyly. James frowned and looked at the envelope 'well open it then' Whitney said, chewing on her bottom lip.

James ripped the envelope open and inside was a Christmas card, he frowned, feeling a little bit confused, as Whitney had already given him a card and so had Henry. He smiled at the picture on the front of the card, a picture of the nativity scene, he opened the card and gasped as he saw what was inside. 'Oh my god' he whispered 'are you serious?' he turned to look at Whitney briefly.

'Yes' she whispered 'six weeks today' she said to him.

'Six weeks?' he said.

'What is it, daddy?' Henry asked him, James looked at Whitney and she nodded, James showed the picture to his son. He peered at it and frowned 'what it is?' he asked him again.

'That, Henry is your baby brother or sister' he told his son 'we're going to have another baby'

'Another one?' Henry asked him 'More than me?' he looked at his dad expectantly.

'Yes' James nodded his head 'what do you think?' he looked at his son.

Henry screwed his face up 'I don't want a girl' he told him 'I want a brother'

'Well, we'll see what we can do' James laughed and he looked at Whitney and he grinned at her. 'I knew you were hiding something from me' he told her 'I'm thrilled babe' he said and he leant forward and kissed her softly 'I love you'

'I love you too, babe' she replied.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren walked out of the bathroom and saw Holly sitting on the floor with her new colouring book and crayons. Miss Kitty was helping her colour by playing with her crayons, making Holly giggle. Holly hadn't wanted to go out for a walk with the rest of the family, mainly because Lauren hadn't, so the two of them decided to stay at home. Of course, Lauren knew what was going on, and she was waiting for a phone call to tell her everything was ready and she could bring Holly to the Community Centre. Unfortunately, Holly hadn't wanted to wear her new dress for Christmas so Lauren was going to have to think of a way to get Holly into it without raising the little girl's suspicions.

'Holly?' she said softly, putting her hastily formed plan into motion.

'Yes, mummy?' Holly turned to look at her.

'I think daddy was a little disappointed you didn't want to wear your new dress today' she said softly. Holly blinked at her.

'He was?' she replied softly, chewing on her bottom lip.

'I think so' Lauren nodded her head. 'You know I think you should go change into it now, so he can see you in it when he comes back from his walk. I bet you'll see the biggest smile on his face when he sees you in it' Lauren said to her. 'You can wear it for the rest of the day, we'll be having your birthday tea when everyone comes back' Lauren said to her.

Holly sighed 'Okay' she agreed reluctantly. 'Will you help me?'

'Of course I will' Lauren nodded her head. Holly put her crayons back in the box and placed them on top of the colouring book, before getting up and taking Lauren's hand. Lauren led her into the bedroom and helped her change into her dress, shrug and her new shoes. Lauren brushed her hair through and smiled at Holly. 'You look beautiful, honey' she told her with a smile.

'I do?' Holly asked her unconvincingly.

'Yes, like a little princess' she said, 'I can't wait for daddy and everyone else to see you' Lauren told her. Lauren's mobile rang and Lauren pulled it out of her pocket 'Hello?' she answered it. 'What? Where?' she asked. Holly looked at her wondering what the call was about 'Right now?' she asked and she looked at Holly 'Of course…we're on our way' she said. She hung up and Lauren frowned.

'What's wrong, mummy?' Holly asked her.

'That was daddy on the phone, he said that we have to go and meet them' she said to her 'Can you go grab your coat for me please?' she asked her and she got up and rushed quickly through to her bedroom. Lauren quickly changed her clothes, pulling her coat on top of them and hurried to find her shoes. When she exited the bedroom, Holly was standing worriedly at the door, holding her coat.

'Should I get changed, mama?' Holly asked her.

'We don't have time sweetheart' Lauren said taking her coat from her and helping her put it on 'don't worry about anyone seeing your dress, your coat covers it up for you' she told her daughter, Holly looked down at herself and nodded.

'Is everything okay, mama?' she asked her.

'I don't know, sweetheart, daddy just said it was urgent' she said, she grabbed her purse and keys and took Holly's hand and led her out of the flat. Holly looked around, concerned that someone might see her, but was surprised and pleased that the streets were empty.

'Where is everyone, mummy?' she asked her.

'I would imagine everyone is home watching TV and eating sweets' Lauren said 'or maybe having a nap like daddy sometimes does after Christmas dinner'

'Do I have to have sprouts for tea like Carol said?' Holly asked her.

'No, baby' Lauren smiled shaking her head. 'No sprouts for tea. You ate one and that's all I asked you to do'

'It tasted of farts, mummy' Holly said pulling a face.

'Then it's a good thing you only have to eat one a year then isn't it, hey?' Lauren said as they got to the Community Centre. 'Well this is where daddy said he was going to be' she looked up and down the street, looking for him. 'I wonder where he is?' she frowned. 'Oh no' Lauren said suddenly.

'What's wrong, mummy?' Holly asked her.

'I should have gone to the toilet before we left the house' Lauren said to her. 'I need to go really badly now' she told her daughter.

'You could go in the Community Centre' Holly said to her 'sometimes I have to go on the way home from school and daddy takes me in there' she told her.

'That's a good idea, baby' Lauren said 'but I think it's closed today'

Holly tried the door and it moved a little 'it's not mummy. It's open' she said with a smile.

'Okay, we'll pop in here and have to hope we don't miss daddy' Lauren said and she pushed the door open 'you go in first sweetheart' Lauren told her. Holly walked inside, turning to wait for her mummy as she shut the door. Lauren took her hand and led her along the corridor to the main hall.

'SURPRISE!' everyone yelled out before beginning to sing Happy birthday. Holly jumped and squealed and Lauren crouched down beside her.

'Happy birthday, Holly Faith Branning' she whispered in the little girl's ear as she undid her coat and took it off, revealing her new clothes to everyone.

'I got a birthday party' she whispered 'Santy did it?'

'He certainly did' Lauren said with a smile as Joey came over to them both.

'Happy Birthday, Holly' Joey beamed at her 'Look how beautiful you are in your new dress' he held his arms open to her and she ran into them.

'Thanks daddy' she whispered, hugging him tightly.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren stood near the drinks table, watching Holly as she skipped around the room with her friends from school. It was so nice to see her as the centre of attention for a change. She was normally a little bit of a wallflower, hence her reticence when it came to the school play. Lauren felt someone stand next to her and she glanced to her right, seeing Abi standing beside her. She smiled when she saw Abi was brushing her hand over her prominent bump. "Thank you, Abs…" Lauren said.

"What for?" Abi asked.

"For managing to convince Holly to get the dress… and the shrug and shoes are the perfect additions to the outfit…"

"You convinced her to wear it, Lauren…" Abi said. "Anyway, Alice helped…"

"I've already thanked her…" Lauren said. She turned her attention back to Holly, "She looks so happy…" she said softly, a tear coming to her ear as she saw the delight on the small girl's face. "It's nice to see her looking like a little girl for a change… although I kind of love the fact she's a little tomboy as well… I like seeing her like this as well…"

They were silent, both watching Holly play with her friends and siblings. Joey was currently getting them to play a game of musical chairs… so carnage was ensuing. "Lauren, I wanted to ask you something…" Abi said.

Lauren looked at her, frowning when she saw the serious expression on her face. "What's wrong… is it the baby?" she asked in concern.

"No… the baby's fine…" Abi said, "but I guess this does have something to do with it…"

"What does?"

Abi looked down, her hands brushing her bump again. She looked back up at her sister, "My midwife told me I should start making my birth plan… so I've been thinking about it… and I think I know what I want… but I wanted to talk to you about it…"

"You have remembered that my birth plans have been completely unnecessary for two out of three of my pregnancies, right?" Lauren said with a grin. Abi smiled but Lauren could see there was something still on her mind. "What's wrong, Abs?" she asked softly.

"I was wondering if you'd be there…" Abi whispered.

Lauren eyes widened, staring at her sister in shock. That had been the last thing she'd been expecting her to say. "What?" she whispered.

"Will you be there?" Abi asked again, her voice a little louder this time. She stared at her sister, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked… I'll speak to mum… Don't worry about it…" She turned and started to walk away.

"Abs, stop…" Lauren said, reaching for her sister's hand. Abi turned back to her, tears in her eyes, misery on her face. "I'm sorry, Abs… I just wasn't expecting you to ask me that… I'd be thrilled to be there… I can't think of much better than being there at the birth of my nephew…" Lauren told her. She stepped closer, squeezing her sister's hand in hers. "I told you I was going to be there for you throughout this… and if I wasn't there at the end, I'd be letting you down if I didn't keep my promise to you…"

"You mean that?" Abi whispered.

"Of course I do, Abs… I'm your big sister… where else would I be but by your side, holding your hand and mopping your brow…" Lauren said with a smile.

Abi hugged her tightly, "I was so worried you'd say no…" she breathed. "I can't do this on my own, Lauren… I thought I could… but I really can't…"

"Joey and I will always be there to support you, Abi." Lauren reassured her.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

The party was in full swing and Holly was having the time of her life. She was so thrilled with the party, she'd forgotten she was wearing a dress, which was something she hardly ever wore. Lauren smiled as Joey put his arm around her shoulders. 'Well I think today has been a great success' he said to her with a smile 'Holly's pleased as punch'

'She really is' Lauren nodded her head. 'I'm so pleased we did this for her this year' Lauren said to him. 'We should've thought about doing it before'

'Yeah, we should've' Joey nodded his head 'but I think this makes up for the last three years?' he looked at Lauren.

'The look on her face makes up for it' she replied with a smile.

'She looks so happy' Joey agreed. 'All three of them do' he looked at his kids one by one. 'We are so lucky to have three beautiful children' he told her with a smile.

'We really are' she said. She looked at her husband, "Abi's asked me to be there when she has the baby…" Lauren told him.

Joey smiled at her, "I think that's an amazing idea… I think you'll be brilliant for her, babe…" Joey said.

Lauren smiled, pressing herself against Joey's side and looking around the room again. She spotted Whitney and James coming over to them.

'Hey, this is a great party' Whitney said to Lauren as the two of them hugged.

'I can take none of the credit because I didn't even lift a finger' Lauren said to them. 'So, everything okay with you two?' she asked, Whitney blushed and nodded her head, exchanging glances with James. A look that Joey didn't miss.

'What's this?' he asked looking at his friends.

James put his arm around Whitney and squeezed her as she grinned and nodded her head. 'We're pregnant' James announced to him.

'Yeah?' Joey exclaimed. 'Congratulations!' Joey shook James hand before hugging him, slapping him on the back. 'Well done mate' he grinned at his friend.

James nodded his head 'Thanks, mate' he replied. Joey moved forward and hugged Whitney, kissing her on the cheek. 'We're only telling you two, we're only six weeks…' he said as his best friend pulled away from his wife.

'We won't tell a soul' Joey said. 'I'm so pleased for you mate' he said 'Let me get you a drink' he said and the two boys headed to the bar.

'So he's pleased then?' Lauren asked her, Whitney nodded.

'He was thrilled, Henry too, although he informed us he wants a brother not a sister' she told her.

'Good luck with that' Lauren giggled. 'I'm really pleased for you' she said 'and I know Abi will be too'

'She is' Whitney said 'I told her earlier. Don't tell James though' she begged. 'I promised him we'd only tell you and Joey…he doesn't know that you already knew though'

'My lips are sealed, Whit' Lauren nodded her head. 'What the fuck?' she frowned as she saw Santa coming through the door. 'We specifically said nothing Christmassy' she said as she walked over to head Santa off.

'SANTY!' Holly shrieked from across the room. Lauren turned to see her daughter running at full pelt towards Santa, who crouched down and opened his arms. Holly ran right into them, hugging him tightly. 'Thank you so much for my birthday party Santy' she said and her words brought tears to Lauren's eyes.

'You're very welcome Holly' he said to her 'I didn't want to miss it, even though I'm very tired from being up all night delivering presents to every single little boy and girl in the whole wide world.' He told her as Lauren and Joey walked over to them both. 'I haven't quite finished yet though, Holly… In fact I have a birthday surprise for you outside in my sleigh' he told her.

'You do?' Holly asked him in awe.

'Yes I do' Santa nodded his head and he stood up 'shall we go and see what it is?' he asked her, holding out his hand to her.

Holly slipped her hand into his and Lauren and Joey followed them outside. Sitting outside the Community Centre was a sleigh, and harnessed to the front were four reindeer. One of them had a bright red nose. 'WUDY!' Holly gasped in amazement.

'Rudolph didn't want to miss your birthday either' Santa told her as they reached the sleigh. He reached into the sleigh and pulled out a box, crouching down so Holly could open it. Lauren and Joey exchanged glances as they heard movement coming from inside the box.

Holly carefully lifted the lid and squealed excitedly 'It's a kitten!' she exclaimed.

'It is. This little kitten was homeless and there was no one to look after her so Rudolph said that he knew you would look after her and be her mummy… that you would take care of her'

'I will, I will' Holly nodded her head. She carefully lifted the little kitten out of the box and looked at her. 'She's so pretty' she said 'Look daddy, mummy' she turned to show them the new black kitten she had to them. 'She has blue eyes' she said in excitement.

'She does' Joey nodded his head. 'Do you like her?'

'I love her' Holly said 'and I'm going to look after her and feed her and clean out her litter tray and… oh, can she sleep in my room on my bed?' she asked him.

'Wherever you want her to sleep is fine by me' Joey smiled at her. 'What do you say to Santa?'

'Thank you Santy, thank you Wudy' she said to him. 'I love you' she added with a large grin on her face.

'We love you too Holly Faith Branning' Santa replied. 'Well, I have to get Rudolph and the other reindeer(s) home so they can have their nap. See you next year young lady, be a good girl' he winked at her and got into his sleigh.

'Come on let's put the kitten back in the box so we can take her inside' Joey said.

'Oh, I nearly forgot' Santa said reaching down and producing a cat box. 'You might need this' he said to them, Joey took it from him.

'Thank you Santa' Joey nodded his head. Joey opened the basket and Holly kissed the kitten on the top of the head and put her in the box. 'Come on let's get back in the warm' Joey said to her.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Joey sat down next to the birthday girl, smiling as he saw her tickle her kitten under the chin. "Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked her softly, putting his arm around her shoulders and tugging her closer to him.

"Can you help me, daddy?" Holly whispered, "Nothing I fink of seems right…"

"What have you come up with so far?" Joey asked.

"I thought about Sooty… but she didn't seem to like it…" Holly said, "Or there was Blackie… but she turned away from me and stuck her tail in the air… so I don't think she liked that either…"

"Well, okay, lets the two of us think about it…" Joey said. They both fell silent for several minutes as Holly stroked her kitten while she sat obediently in her arms. "What sort of name do you want, baby girl?" Joey asked.

"Something special… something pretty…" Holly said softly.

"Well you could call her Star… what do you think?" Joey asked.

Holly thought it over, looking down at the kitten, "It's not special enough, daddy…" Holly said.

"I'll think some more then…" Joey said. He continued to think, catching sight of Holly's shoes. "Did I tell you how pretty you look, Holly?" he said. Holly shook her head. "Well, you do, baby girl…" he told her softly. "You look like a princess… all sparkly and shiny…"

Holly looked up at him suddenly, "That's it, daddy… that's her name…"

"What is?" Joey asked, confused because at no point had he suggested another new name of the kitten.

"Miss Sparkle…" Holly said, looking down at the kitten. The kitten looked up at her, blinked her eyes a couple of times and then purred loudly. "I fink she likes it, daddy…" Holly said, grinning at him.

"Miss Sparkle it is then…" Joey agreed. "So have you enjoyed your birthday party, sweetheart?"

"It's amazing, daddy… Santy must really love me… he got me a party… and a kitten…" Holly said.

"Santa is a pretty amazing guy…" Joey agreed. "Do you want me to look after Miss Sparkle?" He asked, "They're starting Pass the Parcel in a minute… and you don't want to miss out, do you?" he said.

"Look after her, daddy…" Holly said, getting to her feet and passing him the kitten who was now sleeping.

"I'll take care of her, poppet…" he agreed. Holly turned and ran off, turning back and waving at him… or possibly the kitten… briefly before joining her friends again. Joey stood up and retrieved the cat basket from where he'd put it down. He carefully lowered the sleeping kitten into it and then held the basket in his arms.

Max and Lauren walked over, smiling as they saw Joey holding the basket. "You've made a friend…" Lauren teased him.

"Let me introduce Miss Sparkle to you…" Joey said.

"Oh how sweet…" Lauren cooed, looking closer at the kitten.

"While you're both here…" Max interrupted and Lauren stood up again. "I mentioned earlier that I had a present for you both… Now seems like the right time to give it to you…" he said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Is everything okay, dad?" Lauren asked him in concern.

"Yes…" Max said. He reached inside his jacket pocket, pulling out an envelope, gripping it in his hand. "I knew I wouldn't know what to say when we got to this point… so I wrote it in a letter…" he said. "You should read it…" he said, holding the slightly screwed up envelope out towards her.

Lauren frowned and took the envelope from him, "Are you sure everything is okay?" she asked.

"Read the letter…" Max said. "I'm just going to go and check on Holly…" he said, turning and leaving before either of them could say anything else.

Lauren opened the envelope, looking up at Joey, "Was that weird… or was it just me?"

"It was weird." Joey confirmed. "What does the letter say?" he asked.

Lauren opened the sheet of paper, frowning when she saw a key wrapped inside it. She looked down at the note and started to read.

 _Dear Lauren and Joey,_

 _I wanted to start by saying that I have never been prouder of you, Lauren than I am at this moment. You are a truly wonderful daughter, mother and wife. I look at you and I barely see the rebellious teenager that caused your mum and I so many headaches._

 _I'm proud of you because you dealt with your problems and are a stronger person for it. I know that Joey is partly responsible for helping you with that… but you did a lot of the hard work on your own… which is great. Your children are a credit to you both and I can see both of you in them every tim_ _e I_ _look at them._

 _I couldn't have got through the last couple of years without your help. When I had my heart attack… well, to be honest I thought my life was over. I gave up and I'd probably still be sitting there, feeling sorry for myself… if it wasn't for the both of you. You helped me get over myself and see that it wasn't the end of my life… but just the start of a new part of it. You both gave up so much time to help me and for that I will always be grateful._

 _I've been trying to think of a way I can pay you back for what you did… and I do have to, so don't tell me I don't… And then it came to me in a moment. Enclosed in this envelope is a key… the key to your new house… or maybe I should say your old house. I am giving you both number 5. It seems silly for me to be rattling around in that house on my own… and the four of you are squished together in that tiny flat. So here is the deal… You move into number 5… and I'll move into your flat…_

 _I hope you accept the present I give in the spirit I intended it to be given. I want your family to stay in the square and I know that if you don't have this house, you'll end up having to move away. This seems like the obvious solution and the easiest thing for me to do._

 _All my love_

 _Dad xxxxx_

Joey and Lauren looked up as they finished reading the letter. Both sought out Max, seeing him standing across the room, looking worriedly at them both. Lauren slipped her hand in Joey's and pulled him over to where her dad was standing. She wound her arms around her dad's neck, hugging him tightly, "Thank you, dad…" Lauren whispered. "It's an amazing present… It's too much…" she told him.

Max pulled away from her and looked at them both, "It's not enough in my book…" he said. "I wouldn't still be here if you hadn't talked some sense into me, babe…"

Lauren looked horrified, tears flooding her eyes, "Don't ever say that, dad…" she said hugging him tightly again.

"Does this mean you're taking me up on the offer?" Max asked.

Lauren looked at Joey and he smiled at her. She turned back to her dad, "We'd be stupid not to, dad… Thank you…" she said.

Max pulled both of them into a hug, grateful to them both for all their help. "How soon can you pack?" he asked when they pulled apart again.

"If we have some help we could be ready by New Year…" Joey said.

"Then that sounds like a plan." Max told them.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

The party for Holly was a great success and the cake Sarah had made for her went down a treat, she loved it, especially the sparklers. The newly named Miss Sparkle the kitten was curled up on Holly's bed, although Lauren wasn't entirely sure that was the best place for her to be, but daddy had promised…

Lauren and Joey were snuggled up together on the sofa. 'I think today was a pretty good day' Lauren said 'we made Christmas special for the kids, didn't we?' she asked him. 'And Holly…her birthday'

'Today was prefect, babe. The look of pure joy on Holly's face when she arrived at her surprise party was just perfect. We did good, babe' he told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

'The kitten was a surprise' Lauren said.

'She wanted one' Joey said 'you could see that when she watches Evie with Miss Kitty' Joey said to her.

'You know for someone who doesn't like cats…'

'I never said I didn't like cats, I said I prefer dogs…but I have to admit Miss Kitty grew on me and Miss Sparkle is just adorable'

'I wonder what pet Lucas is going to want'

'He told me he wants a pet giraffe' Joey said to her.

'That one's going to be impossible for even Santa to get for him' Lauren said with a smile, she chewed on her bottom lip 'So with the news that Whit and James shared today does that mean you're going to have to go back to full time working for a while?' Lauren asked him.

'Actually, I've been thinking about that' he replied.

'Oh?' she asked him, raising her head to look at him. 'And?'

'I know James is going to need some paternity leave but I really don't want to go back to work full time. I like the hours I'm doing now, I like spending time with you and the kids and I don't want to miss out on that'

'Which means?' she pressed him

'Which means I either need to suck it up and go back to full time work, albeit for a short period of time or I get James to start training someone up to be a new manager' he told her.

'I like the second option better' Lauren told him

'Me too' Joey replied with a nod of his head. 'I'll talk to James in the New Year and see who he thinks is ready' he told her with a smile. 'I still can't believe your dad's giving us his house' he told her. 'That's a pretty generous thing to do' he said.

'I know, I'm overwhelmed' she replied 'It's such a nice thing to do…no not nice…I can't think of the right words' she said to him. 'I spoke to him about it some more when you were helping Holly hand out the party bags. The mortgage is all paid up and I feel bad that dad will have to pay rent here'

'He won't' Joey said, 'I spoke to Uncle Jack when you were taking Holly to the toilet and he said he's going to waive the rent. He's going to let your dad live here for free' he told her. 'He doesn't need the money and he's happy that the flat isn't going to be empty. He didn't want to sell it so when Max told him he was thinking of giving us the house and looking for somewhere else to live, Jack offered him the flat'

'Well that makes me feel better' Lauren said 'I know Jack didn't want us to pay rent on the flat…and for the first few months whilst we were getting on our feet we didn't…' she trailed off. 'But I still feel bad that dad paid off the mortgage'

'Again, Uncle Jack had something to do with that' Joey said to her 'he used the money we'd been paying for rent for the past 7 years and he helped dad pay off the house' he said. 'We have a pretty great family, babe'

'We really do' Lauren nodded her head with a smile. 'We'll have more room in the house' Lauren said to him 'Bigger kitchen…bigger rooms and two bathrooms, which will be a godsend' she said to him.

'It will' he nodded his head. 'Eve and Holly will have your old room, it's a big room so they can have single beds in there, Lucas can have Oscars old room' he told her 'We can have your parents room'

'Won't it be weird? Having sex in my parent's old room?' Lauren asked him.

'Was it weird when we had sex on your parent's sofa? Or in the portacabin when your dad was out on a trip?' he asked her 'Or maybe when we had sex on the stairs?'

'No, I guess not' Lauren said with a smile.

'Besides, it's not going to be your parent's room anymore babe, it's going to be ours… and our bed' he told her 'We can decorate it and rearrange the furniture and have it just the way we like it' he said with a smile.

'The steps will be an issue in the winter when it snows though' she said thoughtfully.

'I'll clear them if they get bad and I'll get some salt' he told her.

'We can buy some more furniture too' Lauren said to him.

'We can' he nodded his head 'anything we need'

Lauren smiled 'I'm a little bit excited' she said to him. 'I'm already thinking about colours and curtains and wallpaper…'

Joey grinned at her 'I thought you might be' he leant over and kissed her softly. 'I can't wait to see what you come up with, whatever it is I know it's going to be perfect' he smiled at her.

Lauren nodded her head and smiled back at him 'I'm going to make a drink, do you want one?' she asked pushing herself up off the sofa.

'Please, babe' he nodded his head 'then we can open the rest of our presents' he said to her.

'Sounds like a plan' Lauren called over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Twenty minutes later the two of them were sitting under the Christmas tree with a small pile of presents in front of them both. Lauren looked at Joey expectantly and he smiled at her. 'Both together?' he asked her. She grinned, nodding her head.

The two of them ripped the paper off their presents. Carol had got Joey another Christmas jumper and he looked at it, pulling a face 'wow, this is even uglier than last years' he said to her, holding it up to Lauren so she could see it.

'Another one to go into the charity box' Lauren said with a giggle. 'Of course you're going to have to tell her that you love it' she reminded him 'maybe wear it once' she said with a grin.

'Yeah I know' he said sounding deflated. 'I have no idea why she insists on buying these for me'

'She knows how much you love Christmas, Joey' Lauren replied.

'Maybe next year I should be all bah humbug' he said to her.

'Open the next one' she said to him. He set the jumper aside and reached for another present.

Between the two of them they got clothes, some nice, some not so nice, that neither of them would be seen dead in. A new bottle of their favourite aftershave and perfume. Lauren got some new makeup from Abi and Joey got a men's facial care kit from Alice. They each got shampoo and shower gel sets from Oscar and Joey got a tub of retro sweets from Abi. Alice had given Lauren a beautiful necklace and bracelet set.

Uncle Jack and Lorraine had given them a new DVD player, the latest state of the art one and some vouchers to get some DVD's.

Whitney and James had given them some vouchers for the theatre and a promise to baby sit on any night they decided to go.

Tanya had got them tickets for the whole family to go to Harry Potter World and Lauren didn't know if the kids could be any more excited than Joey currently was. She giggled at his enthusiasm and had to shush him so he didn't wake the kids.

Now they were onto the presents from each other. Lauren waited while Joey opened his presents from her. She'd got him a couple of new shirts and a new pair of jeans as well as a new iPhone. She'd also got him some helicopter flying lessons, which he was thrilled with.

Lauren opened her gifts from Joey, and he'd given her a weekend spa trip for herself and a friend, Lauren told him she was going to take Abi with her. She also got some more perfume, which a girl could never have too much of, some sexy lingerie, which Joey said was as much a present for him as they were for her. He'd also got her some new A3 drawing books which she used for her work. The last gift from him was a ring. A gold half diamond half sapphire ring. She looked up at him in surprise. 'Joe…it's beautiful'

'It's an eternity ring' Joey explained to her 'Santa picked it up for me and gave it to me when we took the kids to see him' he said.

'So that's what Phil gave you?' she asked him and he nodded his head.

'There's an inscription on the inside' Joey said softly. Lauren took the ring out of the box and peered at the inside of the ring. It read "Eternally yours, love Joey xxx" Lauren felt her eyes fill with tears. 'Do you like it?' he asked her worriedly.

She nodded her head, the tears flowing freely now 'I love it' she whispered 'it's so beautiful' she told him. Joey took the ring out of the box and picked up her left hand, sliding the ring onto her ring finger.

'You're beautiful' he told her, his voice breaking with emotion. 'I know I've screwed up a best part of our Christmas…'

'You've more than made up for that…' she said moving closer to him.

'…and I wanted you to know how much you mean to me, how much the kids mean to me. You are my whole world and without you and the kids my life would mean nothing'

'We love you too, Joey. You're my whole world too. You always have been. You always will be' she told him 'I'll love you forever' she whispered to him and moved forward and kissed him softly, the kiss deepened naturally and they both moaned softly.

'Early night?' he breathed against her lips.

'Early night' she nodded in agreement. The two of them got up, Joey turned off the Christmas tree lights and took Lauren's hand in his and led her to the bedroom.

'Have you had a good Christmas day, babe?' he asked her.

'The best ever' she replied truthfully. 'Although I'm hoping it's going to get even better'

'It's guaranteed to' Joey replied, pulling her into his arms. 'Merry Christmas, Lauren'

'Merry Christmas Joey' she whispered in reply, sinking down into the bed taking him with her.

 **AN:** **Well, there you go…what do you think? Leave us a review back tomorrow for the epilogue.**


	15. While Shepherds Watched Their Flocks

**AN: So here is the epilogue for our story… and because we needed to get it done in time and breaking with tradition, this was written by me (74CrazyChick). We hope you like it. Enjoy xx**

 **Epilogue: While Shepherds Watch Their Flocks.**

 **Thursday 28** **th** **December 2023.**

It'd been a crazy few days Lauren reflected as she stared around the lounge. All of the Christmas decorations remained but everything else was packed away in the boxes piled around the room. They would be moving in two days' time and they still had a lot to do. Joey was currently working on the girls' bedroom, dismantling some of their bigger toys to make them easier to move. Lauren was still a little overwhelmed by her father's generous Christmas present to them. She hadn't been expecting much… they certainly hadn't asked for anything… For him to offer them his house was beyond anything she could've imagined and to know that they were essentially debt-free, having no mortgage or rent to pay was a godsend. She still couldn't quite get her head around it… not that there had been a great amount of opportunity for her to sit down and think it all through. Her, Joey and their family had spent the last few days packing everything up. The kids had been staying with Sarah and Alice since Boxing Day, so that Lauren and Joey could focus on what they had to do. They would eat their meals with Sarah and the kids and they made sure to go over there to bath them and put them to bed each night, not wanting the kids to feel left out of what was happening. Work was also being done at her dad's house, boxing his things up and moving them temporarily to her mum's so the house was emptied. Fortunately he had much less stuff to sort out than they did.

Lauren looked up as she heard movement across the room, "That isn't getting things packed, babe…" he said softly.

Lauren smiled at him, "I was just thinking about how mad it's been since Christmas…" she told him.

"I know… and we have the house to ourselves…" he said, leaning on the back of the sofa.

"We should be taking advantage of it, right?" she said, picking up the stack of photo albums and packing them in the box in front of her. "We've got so much to do though…"

"We have… but I think it would be a nice way to say goodbye to this place… it's been a great place for us to start our life together…" Joey said.

"It has… Who would've thought that we'd be where we are now when we got back together…"

"I'm so grateful for you turning up at my house and telling me you'd made a mistake…" Joey whispered, moving closer and crouching before her. He lifted his hand, pushing some hair back and tucking it behind her ear. Lauren turned her head slightly, pressing her face into the palm of his hand. "You get more beautiful every day, babe…" he told her softly.

"Flattery may get you places, Joe…" she whispered, smiling at him softly.

"That's what I'm hoping…" he said, grinning at her. Slowly he leant forward and kissed her, feeling her respond instantly. "How about it, babe…" he whispered, "For old time's sake…?" he added.

"How can I say no to an offer like that?" she said, moving towards him and looping her arms around his shoulders, kissing him passionately. They moved and within seconds they were lying on the floor, kissing each other deeply. They moved as one, gently but easily removing each other's clothes until they were a tangle of naked limbs. Joey entered into her body easily, both of them moaning as they connected. "This reminds me of the first time we did this here…" Lauren whispered, staring up at his face.

He smiled down at her. "Just after we moved in here?" he said, pulling away from her slightly and then sinking back into her.

"Yeah…we made love here then as well…" she said, her hands clutching at his shoulders, her body tightening around him. "Surrounded by boxes we were in the middle of unpacking…"

"I think this was the spot we created Eve as well…" Joey said.

Lauren looked at him in surprise, "You do?"

Joey smiled, "Yeah…" he whispered, kissing her gently on the mouth. He moved again and they both moaned. They were silent for a couple of minutes, both of them caught up in what they were doing. He moved a little faster and Lauren whimpered. Her back arched off the floor and then she was coming, her body rippling around him as she breathed his name. Joey watched her face, seeing the love on her face, the passion and need for him. Watching her and feeling her body respond was enough to push him over the edge. He kissed her neck, grunting against her skin as his body pulsed within her. She clung to him, her arms pulling him down onto her body.

"I love you…" she whispered in his ear.

"Love you too, babe… more than I ever thought was possible…" he said. He rolled them over, draping his wife's body over his. "That was pretty amazing, Mrs Branning… we're getting good at this…" he added.

"We've always been good at this, Joe… it's the rest of it we needed to work on…" she murmured, kissing his chest softly. She was silent for a moment, "Were you being serious when you said what you said…?" she asked him.

"Which bit?"

"That we made Eve… here…" Lauren asked.

"Yeah… after you told me you were pregnant, I was trying to work out when it happened."

"Why?" she asked.

"I was just curious…" he said, kissing the top of her head. "I worked it out… it was a night when I got home late from the club… You were waiting up for me… although you were dozing on the sofa when I came home. I'm not sure what it was exactly but when I woke you up… there was this look in your eyes…" He smiled as he remembered, "You seduced me… you were wearing my robe when I found you and as we kissed I eased it off your shoulders…." He moved his mouth to one of her shoulders and kissed it gently. "Underneath surprised me… you had the sexiest underwear on that I'd ever seen… even stockings and suspenders… and you know how that affects me…"

Lauren giggled, "I don't think I knew that at that time… but I'd seen how your eyes had darkened when you saw a woman on the TV wearing something similar… I wanted you to look at me that way… for me to bring out the passion in you…"

"I will always look at you that way, babe… You don't need to dress up in sexy underwear to do that… although it is greatly appreciated when you do…" he told her. "Do you remember that night?" he asked her, "Do you remember the way we made love… I don't think I'd ever been closer to you than I had at that time… It just gets better the longer we're together, babe… I can honestly say my feelings for you get stronger the longer we're together…" His hand brushed over her body, settling on her bum, caressing it gently. "We created three beautiful children together…" he said. "Children who I will do everything to protect and keep safe… just like I would do everything in my power to protect and keep you safe…" he whispered. "I've been thinking…"

"About what?" she asked.

"About what we discussed last week…" he breathed in her ear.

Lauren frowned, "We've discussed many things over the last week, Joe… You're going to need to be a little more precise…"

"About the possibility of you being pregnant…" he said.

"I told you, Joe… the test was negative…" Lauren told him, her head resting on his chest, fingers brushing across his skin.

"I know, babe… but it made me think… about how we always said about having a big family…"

Lauren pushed her body up and looked at his face. She couldn't read his expression and she was a little worried about what he was going to say next.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Max walked into the Vic, exhausted after a day of packing the whole of his life into boxes. He walked to the bar and ordered an orange juice from Tracey. She passed his drink to him and he handed over his money.

"Drinking alone?"

Max turned his head, seeing Phil Mitchell standing at the bar beside him. "Just getting a break from packing." He said, lifting his glass and drinking from it.

"I heard about your gift to Lauren and Joey… that's a pretty big thing to do, Max…" Phil said, nodding his thanks when Tracey put a drink in front of him.

"You do what you can for your kids, you know that…" Max said. Phil nodded and both men drank their drinks in silence for several minutes. "Can I ask you something?" Max said, breaking the silence.

"You can ask." Phil replied.

"What is it about the kids?" Max asked, dying to know the answer to the question no one had ever been brave enough to ask.

"Eve, Holly and Lucas?" Phil asked, although it was clear who Max was referring to. Max nodded, watching Phil carefully. Phil thought about the question, not decided if he was going to answer.

"I don't care why… It doesn't bother me… and the kids adore you… even if they do think you're Santa and don't know it's you…" Max said, "I just wondered what it was…"

"It's because of Lauren…" Phil said, eventually choosing to answer the question.

Max frowned. That hadn't been the answer he was expecting. "Lauren? How do you mean?" he asked, even more confused now than he had been before he asked.

"She faced up to her issues… she dealt with them… In a way I've never been able to…" Phil said, his eyes locked on the glass held tightly in his hands, "She battled her demons and won… I'm proud of her for facing them head on and beating them…" he admitted, "And I wish I had the strength she did…" he added, "When her and Joey got together and then she got pregnant, I made a vow to myself that for every year she remained sober… for every child they have… I would make sure they wanted for nothing…" he said. "Dot asked me to be Santa the Christmas after Eve was born and I said yes… I wasn't going to initially but I missed out on my kid's lives when they were that age… I never got to take them to see Santa… This is my way of trying to make up for the way I stuffed up their lives… Ben and Louise probably would've been better if I was never around or if I'd been a more stable influence on them… I messed up their childhoods… well, me and the alcohol… and drugs… No child should ever have to go through what they have… and maybe they would be better people than they are today if I'd been stronger…" Phil stopped his introspection of the glass and turned his head to look at Max, "Being Santa for the kids… and giving them a special gift each year is my attempt to make up for the bad things I did to (them)my own… and to show how proud I am for what Lauren has done…"

Max took a few moments to understand what he had just said. His words made sense and for the first time ever, Max felt like he understood the gruffest man in Walford. "No one could be prouder of my daughter than I am… but I know Lauren and Joey both appreciate the way you are with the children… they don't understand it but they don't question it…"

"I'd rather they didn't know… Can we keep this between you and me?" Phil asked awkwardly.

"Of course." Max said, understanding why he wanted it to remain secret.

"Seeing her and Joey… it gives me faith that there is a better future… and it makes me want to try to deal with my own demons… It makes drinking this god awful stuff a little easier…" he said, lifting his glass and sipping from it, wincing as he swallowed the juice.

Max smiled, "The kids give Lauren the same strength…" Max told him, "The three of them and Joey give her a reason to be strong enough to face each day… to keep trying as hard as she can… to resist the urge to have another drink…" Phil nodded and Max smirked. "You should probably know… Joey is pretty keen on having a large family…" he said, "So you'd better start saving up, Phil…" Max added with a chuckle.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

"So what have you been thinking?" Lauren whispered.

"I know things were difficult after Lucas was born… that everything that happened was quite frightening for us both…" Joey said softly.

"It was…" Lauren admitted, "but we got through it… we were strong enough… and Lucas is someone we both treasure…"

"He is…" Joey agreed. "After he was born… I felt so guilty…" Joey whispered. Lauren frowned but he spoke again before she could say anything. "I thought it was my fault… that I pushed you to get pregnant again… I nearly lost you both…" he took a deep breath, "I thought I was going to lose you, Lauren… and that scared the fuck out of me…"

"You didn't push me to get pregnant, Joe… Lucas was a surprise to us both… and it takes two to get pregnant… we were both responsible for him coming along… not me… not you… both of us…" she said, her hand cupping the side of his face when he tried to turn away from her. "And I'm really sorry I scared you like that…" she whispered, "I scared me too…" she admitted.

"After we got him home… and I never thought that was going to happen…" he said, "It made me think differently about what we'd discussed…"

"Differently?" Lauren said.

"I thought that maybe three was enough…" he said, staring into her eyes intently.

"Oh." Lauren said, unable to stop the disappointment from climbing inside her.

"Then when James and Whitney told us they were having another baby, even though I was really thrilled for them, I was jealous" he said to her.

"Jealous of what exactly?" Lauren bristled slightly.

"That Whitney was pregnant," he told her with a smile. "That they're going to have another little baby, which I know is silly as they only have Henry and we have our three," he said looking at her "and so I thought about us having another baby but then I thought it would be unfair for you to take that risk again…" he said.

"There's no reason to assume it would be the same again, Joe…" Lauren said.

"I know… but it's a big risk to take…" he said.

"We should talk about this more…" Lauren said, "You can't just make a decision like this… something that affects us both so much… without discussing it…"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Joey said.

"Yes, but we're not discussing it… you're telling me your decision…" Lauren stated.

"I am…" Joey said, "and if that was my decision it would be a problem clearly…" he said.

Lauren frowned, "I'm confused now, Joey… You need to explain things to me…"

"For a long time what I said was my decision… I didn't think it was worth the risk… We already have three amazing kids… we could manage without any more…" he told her. "And then… then you said about the fact you'd taken a pregnancy test… and it got me thinking…" he whispered. "I began to think about the prospect of seeing you carrying my child again…" he added, his hand brushing over her flat stomach, "You know how gorgeous I think you are… especially when you're pregnant…" he said, "I love seeing your tummy rounded with our child… It turns me on… just thinking about it," he admitted and Lauren could feel the first stirrings of his cock against her thigh.

"So what are you saying, Joe?" she whispered, hope building within her once more.

Joey stared at her, seeing the light in her eyes and hoping she was on the same wavelength as he was. "I'm saying that maybe we should try for another baby…"

"Maybe…?" Lauren breathed.

Joey paused, "No… not maybe… I think we should try for another baby…" he said more firmly, "If that's what you want too…" he added.

Lauren smiled at him, "It's what I want too, Joe…" she whispered, "So I guess we'd better get to it, eh?" she said, her hand reaching down and wrapping around his cock.

Joey flashed a dimple laden smile at her, "I could probably be persuaded…" he said.

"I'm glad about that, Joe…" Lauren said, shifting from where she lay and moving to straddle his body. After a couple of minutes she shifted and then sank down on him, beginning the age old dance of man and woman the world over.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren opened the cupboard in the bathroom and began pulling things from inside and putting them in one of the currently empty boxes she had. She and Joey had spent two hours that morning 'saying goodbye' to practically each room in the flat. It had been a lovely way to spend a few hours and she knew it was what the two of them needed after the last few months of strain between them.

She'd cleared the top shelf now and she crouched down lower for the bottom shelf. She worked in silence for several minutes, emptying the cupboard completely. She crouched down checking the cupboard one last time. She frowned, seeing something tucked right at the back of the shelf. She bent down further and stretched her arm inside, grabbing the box and pulling it free. She looked at the box. A pregnancy test box. She shook it and could hear the sound of one test rattling inside. The first test had been used a week earlier and it had come back negative. Her conversation with Joey from a few days earlier came back to her… how he'd suspected she was pregnant because she'd been acting the same as she had with both Holly and Lucas… probably with Evie as well, although she'd hidden it better then because he'd had no idea she was pregnant until she told him. Even though she'd had a negative result, something had nagged at Lauren and she hadn't been able to shake the feeling that she should take the second test. So she'd taken the test on Christmas Eve, under the pretence of taking a shower. Then she'd hidden it in the box and stashed it back in the cupboard, out of the way of prying eyes. She took a deep breath and opened the box, glancing at the door and checking it was closed. Getting to her feet she walked over to the door and silently locked the door, wanting some privacy for the next few minutes. She opened the box and shook the test free, turning it in her hand several times. She already knew what the result was so she didn't know why she was so nervous but she was. She stared at it intently for a few seconds before turning towards the door and unlocking it. She walked out into the lounge, finding a rubbish bag and disposing of the test.

"You okay, babe?" Joey said, appearing from Lucas' room with a box full of toys.

"Huh…" Lauren said, turning to face him, "Yeah… I've just finished in the bathroom…" she said. "Can you bring the boxes I've packed through?"

"Sure." Joey said, turning and leaving the room. Lauren stared after him, still biting her lip… deep in thought.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

 **Saturday 30** **th** **December 2023.**

Lauren walked through the bedroom, looking around the empty room one last time. So far she'd done this in each of the rooms and this was the last one. This had been the first home she'd shared with Joey. It was a place that held a special place in her heart but she knew it was now time for them to move on. Their next home was going to be just as good as this one… and in many ways it would be better. There would be more room for them all and after their conversation a few days earlier, there was room for expansion.

Eve and Holly would be sharing the bedroom that Lauren had shared with Abi after they moved to Walford and Lucas would be using Oscar's former bedroom. Joey and Lauren had already started making plans to convert the loft into a bedroom for them to have so that there were further room for expansion, having had the decision that they were going to have another baby. They knew they would have to make some more adjustments in order for the house to continue to work for them at that time and Joey had mentioned contacting Andrew who had been the second foreman on the renovations for the club and had been a godsend. He'd remained in contact with Joey after the club work was finished and they were going to contact him in the new year so they could work out some plans for the work they wanted to do… which hopefully Andrew would be able to oversee.

Joey appeared behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. "You okay?" he whispered. He'd been following her around the flat as she made her way through the rooms and he could see the sadness on her face and in her stance.

"Just thinking…" she said. "I'm going to miss this place…" Lauren said. "It was our first home together, Joe… It's special…"

"We're not exactly moving a million miles away, babe…" Joey said, kissing her neck tenderly, "Your dad is going to be living here… you'll be able to drop in to your heart's content…" he told her.

"I know… but it won't be the same…" she whispered.

"It's not too late to change your mind…?" Joey said, knowing she wouldn't but wanting to give her the chance to back out.

"This is the right thing to do, Joe… we need to do this…" Lauren said, "Ignore me… I'm just being a drama queen…" she said. She took a deep breath and turned in his arms, putting her arms around his neck, "Where are the kids?"

"Outside with our parents…" he said. "Oh and Auntie Carol, Uncle Jack and Lorraine are with them all. They've come to help dad move all his things in here now that we're almost finished moving our stuff out. By the way news about Whitney's pregnancy has broken…" he said, "Apparently Henry told everyone in the market about it when he was there with James…"

"At least we won't have to keep it a secret it any longer…" Lauren said.

"Maybe we'll be able to tell them some news soon too, babe…" Joey said, kissing her softly. Lauren pulled away from him, walking out of the room and picking up one of the last bags. Joey was confused by her actions as he joined her but said nothing, knowing if he said anything it would likely end in a row and that was the last thing he wanted or they needed today. It had already been a stressful enough time for the two of them as they'd struggled to get all of the furniture out of the flat and into the house. It was just as well Max had left some of his furniture at number 5, because their bits hadn't been anywhere near enough. He grabbed the last three bags that sat in the middle of the kitchen floor, one bag falling over and spilling onto the floor. He put the other bags back down and picked up the items, stuffing them back in the bag. He grabbed the bags again and trailed behind Lauren, shutting the front door to the empty flat behind them. He transferred the bags back to both hands, jogging slightly as he caught his wife up. "We could just take these things over to Abi, babe…" he said as they walked past their parents, the kids playing in the garden in the centre of the square.

"I don't think we should do that, Joe." Lauren called back to him.

"Why not?" Joey said. "She's going to need these before we do, babe… and she doesn't want to spend a fortune on baby clothes, does she?"

Lauren turned to face him, "You're right… she will need them before we do…" she said, "but only by a few months…" she added.

It took Joey a few seconds for what she'd said to sink in. "Really?" he said, dropping the three dustbin bags on the ground. He walked towards her, cupping her face in both his hands. "You said it was negative…" he whispered.

"It was… I took another test on Christmas Eve… this time it wasn't…" she said, glancing at their family stood nearby, knowing they could hear their whole conversation. "At the time I wasn't sure you wanted another baby so I didn't tell you… and then you said you did… I know I should've told you then… but I was horny… and I really wanted sex…" she trailed off, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"We're having another baby?" he said, interrupting her and Lauren smiled, giggling when she saw the shock on her husband's face.

"We are…" she confirmed. Joey kissed her passionately, sweeping her up in his arms, making her shriek with laughter, momentarily drawing the attention of their kids but they turned back to their game, used to seeing their parents being all mushy.

Joey pulled away from her, "Come here…" he whispered and he lifted her into his arms, much giggling from Lauren as he carried her up the stairs to their new front door and pushing the door open.

"Joe, you're supposed to do this when we get married… in fact, you did do it when we got married… at the flat…" Lauren whispered, kissing his neck softly once she finished speaking, emotions bubbling within her.

He carried her into the lounge and lowered her feet to the floor, "Let's make it a tradition… for every new house we move into…" Joey said, "and put it down to me being emotional after our big news…" he told her, kissing her softly. "Now, stay right here… while I go and get those last few bags from outside…" he said.

"I can help, Joe." Lauren said as Joey walked back towards the lounge door.

He turned to look at her, "Stay, babe…" he said, smiling at her, love shining from his face. "Do you think we can convince the parents to keep an eye on the kids for a little longer?" he asked, winking at her.

Lauren smiled, "There's no harm in asking…" she said, "and I doubt they'll be that surprised…" she admitted.

"Back in a minute…" Joey said and he disappeared once more, the front door closing behind him.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Joey smiled at the parents and then headed back towards their new house, the front door shutting firmly once he was inside. "Well there you go then…" Max said and those around him looked at him. He saw their looks and explained. "There must be something in the water…" he said, "You should watch yourself, Jack…" he teased his younger brother.

"You're right, Max…" Tanya said, "First Abi… then we find out about Whitney… and now Lauren…"

Max grinned and spoke again, "I think everyone should start locking up their daughters…" His words made everyone around him laugh.

The smile fell from Sarah's face when her attention was caught by a familiar giggle and she turned her head, seeing Alice and Matthew walking out of the car lot portacabin. She knew Max and Tanya were only joking but a worried expression ran over her face as she stared at her daughter and her boyfriend. Maybe it was time to have a little chat with Alice… just to make sure…

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

While she waited for Joey to return Lauren looked around the lounge of the house she'd grown up in. The house her kids were now going to grow up in as well. Max had insisted on taking his sofa and chair with him as he didn't want to use Lauren and Joey's sofa, knowing what they'd probably got up to on it. Lauren and Joey had giggled to themselves, not having the heart to tell him that they'd actually christened his sofa many years earlier. The house seemed a strange mix of the home from her childhood, the familiarity of some furniture around her… with some bits of their flat scattered amongst them.

She walked through the house, soon heading upstairs and smiling as she saw that everything in the kid's bedrooms had been unpacked and put away. Clearly their mums had had a busy morning, getting everything in place for them… at least the kids would be able to go to bed tonight without them having to do much more. She closed the doors to the bedrooms, already having ideas of how she could decorate each room to suit each child's loves. She knew she was going to have plenty to do over the next few weeks and she was looking forward to it. Work tended to dry up at this time of year anyway, the pre-Christmas rush to get books out leading to a slight lull once the festive season was over.

Once she'd inspected the bedrooms and hearing movement from Joey downstairs, she moved towards their bedroom. This room was much more of a blank canvas, their bed the only piece of furniture currently in it. It was clear that her dad had been planning his gift to them for a while and the walls in this room had been stripped and then redecorated with some blank lining paper. Ideas were flitting through Lauren's brain already and she couldn't wait for them to start.

For the second time that day Joey's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. "Already making plans?" he asked her softly.

Lauren smiled, "Maybe…" she admitted.

"You can do whatever you like…" he told her.

Lauren turned her head slightly, looking at his face, "You may regret saying that, Joe…"

Joey stared into her eyes, "Never…" he whispered.

"Our mums have set the kid's rooms up… they're all ready for when they go to bed tonight…"

"They're going to take the kids to the Vic for lunch… and then they're going to mum's for tea while everyone else helps your dad move into the flat…" Joey said, kissing her softly. "I see they made our bed too…" he breathed.

Lauren pulled away from him, staring at his face, "You want to christen the room, don't you?" she accused him, smiling when she saw his face flush.

"Maybe…" he admitted, echoing her earlier response. "What can I say, babe… I'm turned on by the fact you're carrying my child…" he whispered.

"We're going to have to contact Andrew and get things moving much faster, Joe…" Lauren told him as she pulled him backwards across the room, sliding onto the bed and waiting for him to follow.

"It's not urgent, babe…" Joey said, "Baby will be in here after it's born, so there's no huge rush…" he whispered before kissing her, pressing her back onto the mattress. "I will call Andrew though… first thing on Tuesday… I promise…" he said.

"When are we going to tell the kids?" Lauren asked, her hands running over his body and pulling his T-shirt up, tugging it over his head.

"Probably soon… I don't suppose it's going to remain a secret for long…" Joey said.

"Maybe we can do it tomorrow night… before they go to bed…" Lauren suggested, her hands now moving his jogging bottoms and shoving them down his legs.

"Good thinking…" he said, smiling as she pushed his boxers down as well. "Eager, babe?" he teased.

"Just horny, Joe… You should take advantage of it while it lasts…" she said.

"Another good idea…" he said, lowering his mouth to hers as he pushed his clothes down his legs and kicked them onto the floor. "How do you want this?" he asked as he gently pulled the clothes from her body.

"Hard and fast, Joe…" Lauren said softly, moaning as his fingers brushed over her core, increasing her arousal. "Make me scream…"

"Your wish is my command, babe," Joey said, his own desire climbing at her words. "Turn over…" he said, pulling away from her so she could sit up and move. He watched with darkening eyes as she lifted her top over her head and then removed her bra. She started to move as he'd requested but he stopped her, "Wait…" he said, his eyes falling to her chest, "These seem larger than they did this morning…" he whispered.

"I think that's just your imagination, Joe…" Lauren giggled. "Or maybe wishful thinking…" she suggested.

"You could be right…" he said, his hands lifting and cupping each breast in the palm of his hands. "God, I'm looking forward to the next few months…" he whispered, his thumbs brushing over each peak, causing their owner to moan.

"I'm glad someone is… the morning sickness, permanent indigestion, varicose veins and additional stretch marks take away some of my excitement…" Lauren groused but Joey could tell she wasn't wholly serious. He knew she liked being pregnant almost as much as he liked her being so. She may moan about the lack of sleep and constant need for the toilet but at the same time she cherished the feel of their child moving within her and the bond she felt with their child as it grew.

"You know I would do it, if I could, babe…" Joey said, lowering his head and kissing her chest softly.

Lauren chuckled, her hand brushing through the hairs on the back of his head as his lips caressed her skin. "I joked about that to mum once… when I was pregnant with Holly…" she told him.

"Well, I would…" he confirmed.

"I know…" Lauren said, "but I like the fact that I get to do it… for you… with you…" she whispered and he lifted his head, smiling at her. Lauren felt tears well in her eyes, "God, I love you, Joe…" she said, a tear running down her cheek. "Bloody hormones…" she whined as she wiped the tear away, "What am I going to be like in just under eight months' time…?" she moaned.

"We'll be fine, babe… You just need to let me help you…" he told her. "You'll get your wish this time too… you'll be pregnant with Whitney… pretty much the same time as her… you must only be a few weeks apart…" he said.

"They told us she was six weeks pregnant about a week ago… so we'll be close…" Lauren told him.

"I never asked… how far along are we?" he asked.

"Between two and three weeks according to the test… which I took nearly a week ago… so I must be nearly four weeks now… but I'll go and see the doctor in a couple of days and will get checked out…"

"I'll come with you…" Joey said quickly, "We can get your dad to look after the kids… or my mum…"

"Okay…" Lauren said, "Now, I believe you were going to make me scream your name?" she reminded him. "Or have you changed your mind?" she asked.

"God no…" he said quickly. "I always want you, babe… you know that…" he said. He loosened his hold on her and she started to move, turning so she was facing away from him, on her knees.

"Just checking…" she said, smiling as she felt his hands run over her body. He pressed his body behind her and she could feel his erection trapped between their bodies. He pushed her forward slightly, placing her hands on the headboard of her bed. One of his hands cupped her still flat stomach, his thumb brushing across her skin so softly it nearly made her cry. She was pretty much just one big hormone right now… it still amazed her that she'd taken this long to realise she was pregnant… Joey had been right, she did have all the symptoms. She gasped as his fingers grazed over her clit and then, as his thumb settled onto the nub, two fingers pushed inside her body, taking her breath away. He teased her for several minutes, pushing her to the brink of coming so she was gasping, her fingers tightening around the headboard. He pulled his hand from her and Lauren closed her eyes, trying to gather herself as she waited for him to move onto the main event. She inhaled as he shifted on the bed behind her, pushing her knees further apart. He didn't leave her waiting any longer, pushing his thick heavy cock into her body in one fast thrust. Lauren gasped, moaning in the back of her throat. His hands gripped her hips and Lauren leant further forward, preparing herself for the fucking she was about to receive. This was exactly what she needed and would hopefully get her through the rest of the day. That should've been another tell-tale sign of the baby… her sexual desire always increased in the first few weeks and she suspected that this time it would be even worse… given the way she was feeling right now.

"You ready, babe?" Joey asked her softly.

"More than…" Lauren said and Joey slowly pulled his length from her, leaving just the head of his cock buried inside her. He thrust forward again, sliding back deep into her body. He repeated his moves over and over, never letting up with the intensity of each thrust. Lauren's body was shaking as her husband fucked her and she longed to reach her peak but didn't want what they were doing to end either. She could feel her juices running down the inside of her thighs and she made a brief mental note to change the duvet cover before they went to bed. Joey stopped moving suddenly, his length deep inside her. He wound an arm around her waist and then eased her to move further down the bed with him. His mouth settled on the base of her neck, working their magic just as well as his cock and hands had been. After a couple of minutes his hand settled on the middle of her back and he urged her to lean forward. This changed the angle he was entering her, deepening the intensity even further. He pushed her legs apart more, kneeling between them as his hands gripped her hips so tightly she knew he would be leaving bruises. He pulled out of her once more and Lauren felt her body respond, starting to shake harder than it'd been earlier; anticipation climbing within her. He eased back in, almost testing the waters for what was to come, his stomach pressing against her back as he leaned over her, making sure he was as deep as he could get. He kissed down the centre of her back, pulling slowly from her and Lauren tried to prepare herself. He slammed back into her suddenly and she cried out his name, arching her back slightly. He did the same thing over and over, grunting every time Lauren clenched around him. At times her body resisted him but he pushed into her regardless, knowing it was what she wanted and needed from him. Lauren was a quivering wreck by this time and she wasn't sure how much more she could take… still not wanting it to stop however. She knew it wouldn't be much longer when Joey moved his hand to her clit, rubbing it with increasing pressure as he continued to ram into her.

He leant forward again, restricting his movements slightly and panted three words into her neck, "Make. It. Loud." He straightened up and his fingers massaged her clit almost painfully. Four deep thrusts later Lauren screamed his name ear-splittingly loud, Joey bellowing a loud moan as he came deep inside her. His thrusts slowed noticeably as he eased them both through their orgasms, second and third weaker peaks ebbed through Lauren as he still pulsed inside her. He was still moving deeply within her and Lauren could feel that pleasantly sore feeling deep inside that normally signalled a good sex-a-thon between them. It'd never been like this with anyone else she'd been with and Lauren wouldn't ever want it to be different. He pushed into her one last time and sagged against her back, both of them falling onto the mattress, completely exhausted.

"That was amazing…" she breathed, sighing as his limp length slipped free of her body.

"It was…" he said, kissing the base of her neck, his teeth worrying her skin gently. "Are you okay?" he murmured, "I didn't hurt you?"

"Never, Joe… it was exactly what I wanted from you…" she said. She turned her head, seeing the exhaustion on his face as it lay millimetres from her own. "You'd better conserve your energy, Joe… because something tells me that isn't going to be the last time we do that in the next few months…" His mouth lifted into a small smile.

"I look forward to it, babe…" he whispered.

Lauren kissed him on the mouth, sighing as he opened his mouth and their tongues danced around each other. They were both shattered, both from the move and what they'd just done and it wasn't long until they were both just lying in each other's arms, too tired to move. Lauren let her thoughts drift, thinking of the kids and wondering what they would make of their new living arrangements… and the news of a new sibling on the horizon. An image came to mind as she saw her three older children, three coloured teddy bears and two cats (of varying sizes) sitting on the floor of the lounge, sitting around a car seat that held the sleeping form of a fourth perfect child. It brought a smile to her face and she tried to decide if she wanted a girl or a boy more… it didn't really matter… they already had both… and either would be eagerly welcomed. She tiredly opened her eyes and took in the handsome features of her gorgeous husband. It was hard to believe that just over a week earlier things between the two of them had been so bad. She still wasn't sure how Joey had fallen for Lucy and Peter's lies so easily. Why he thought she would ever leave him… when he gave her everything she could possibly need or want… was beyond her. Clearly they needed to make sure they worked on communicating with each other better. They also needed to ensure that the physical side was worked at as well. Apart from the last week and a drunken tryst which resulted in baby number four being conceived they had pretty much no physical relationship in almost six months. That was something Lauren didn't want to happen again… although given what they'd just done, Lauren doubted that was going to be a problem until quite late in her pregnancy. She could already feel her body start to awaken, enticed by the perfection of nakedness pressed against her no doubt and she wondered how long she would need to leave it before she woke Joey up. She glanced at the time and knew it wouldn't be too long before they needed to collect the kids… maybe she could call Sarah and see if they could stay over one last night at hers… it wasn't like they'd unpacked anything since getting here… so they wouldn't be able to cook dinner for them… and there were boxes all over the lounge so they couldn't watch TV either. She grabbed her mobile and sent Sarah a quick text, chickening out of actually speaking to her. Two minutes later she got a reply, smiling as she read it. There was plenty of time for them to continue where they'd left off after all… and if they managed to find time, maybe they would unpack some things as well.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

It was almost midnight and Lauren lay once more in Joey's arms. They'd only been in bed for half an hour. Despite the fact it was the last thing they wanted to do, they had unpacked a few boxes, everything for the kitchen now stowed away in the cupboards. Lauren had even convinced Joey to make love to her on the kitchen table, vowing to him that she would scrub it clean in the morning. They had also shared a bath together… and made love again… and when they'd finally called it a night and headed back for bed Joey had fucked her with the same intensity as he had earlier that afternoon. Bruises had formed on her hips from the first time and Lauren was sure they'd just been added to… not that she cared. She would wear them with pride, remembering what Joey had done every time she saw them.

"Happy Anniversary, babe…" Joey whispered, breaking through Lauren's thoughts.

Lauren smiled, "I can't believe it's been eight years, Joe… a great eight years though…" She kissed him, chuckling when she felt his cock stir against her thigh.

"Here's to many more, babe…" he murmured, reaching down and placing his length at her entrance. She sighed as he slid slowly into her. He didn't move once he was buried in her, staring into her eyes. She could literally read his mind, seeing what he was thinking in the depths of his eyes. He rolled onto her back, pulling her with him and Lauren straddled his body. His eyes ran over her body, lingering on the new formed bruises and she could see the guilt on his face.

"Don't, Joe…" Lauren whispered. "There's no need to feel guilty… believe me, I've enjoyed every second of today…" she told him. She glanced at the time, "And I plan to enjoy it for a little while longer… before we finally call it a night…" she said, smiling at him.

"Well, you've convinced me…" he said and Lauren started to move on his length, hearing him moan as she twisted her hips.

"This is the eighth time since we came here, Joe…" Lauren said. "That's once for each year of marriage…" she reminded him. He smiled at her and ran his hands up her thighs, moving them to cup her bum as she continued to move on him. "And you thought you were getting old…" she giggled, "It feels like you're just getting better with age, Joe…" she added.

"I'm like a fine wine…" he muttered, clenching his jaw as he felt her grip his length tightly.

"You say that to the recovering alcoholic…?" she teased, winking at him when the guilty look appeared on his face once more. "It's fine, Joe… it's not like you were being literal… Oh God…" she moaned, her head falling back as he pushed his body upright and took one of her nipples between his lips. Her movements slowed as he worshipped one breast and then moved to the other, lavishing it with the same amount of attention. She could feel his length start to swell within her and she whimpered his name. He kissed up her chest, lingering slightly on the corner of her jaw, another moan slipping free.

"I love you, Mrs Branning…" he breathed in her ear, "and I promise to love, honour and cherish you for every day of the rest of my life… My body will worship you with the same passion as it did on the day we got married… I promise we will never let things get as bad as they were at times during this year… This is my promise to you. I will forever love you and take care of you… and keep you safe from harm… I will make sure I tell you every day how much I crave your touch… and kiss. I will make time for us each week… alone time where we can focus just on each other… I'd like to be able to promise you more but with the kids it's difficult…" Lauren moved faster, her breath hitching as he breathed in her ear. His fingers were grazing her clit, edging her closer to her peak but it was his voice that was affecting her deeper. He pulled away from her, staring into her eyes and she could see the desire and need in his.

"I promise you the same thing…" she whispered, "I promise to let you look after me… take care of me and keep me safe… even when this child has stretched my body beyond recognition and it's doing star-jumps on my bladder and making me bad-tempered and irrational." She smiled at him as he pushed some hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear, her body reacting to his action. "In short, I love you too, Mr Branning… always have done… since the first time I saw you… and I always will do…" she said, placing her lips gently on his. "Always…" she breathed, her orgasm rippling through her body as she whispered the word. Joey watched her as she fell apart, holding back his own for as long as he could. Finally he couldn't resist it any longer, the way her body was tightening around him pushing him to the edge and he shouted her name, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room.

Several minutes later they were both laying on the bed again and Lauren watched as Joey kissed leisurely down her body. She knew what he was about to do but the sight of it brought tears to her eyes. "Hello, baby… I'm your daddy…" he breathed, "I'm going to make a promise to you as well…" he said, "Your mummy and I are going to look after you… Mummy for the next few months but then I'll help her too… in the mean time I'll look after her because that is the best way I can look after you too… It seems like such a long time until you're going to get here… but you stay right where you are… You need to stay there and get big and strong and healthy… Mummy and I can wait until we get to meet you… so not until it's time, okay, baby?" he said, his eyes lifting and staring into Lauren's. She smiled at him and he winked at her. "You're going to be the best looked after baby brother or sister ever… You have two sisters and a brother who are going to adore you as much as mummy and I do… and we'll get you your own bear who will be your best friend, there for you when we can't be…" He kissed her belly for several seconds but then slowly kissed back up her body until he was lying next to her. "Next year is going to be the best year ever…" he said, brushing his nose against hers.

"It is… 2024… Our twelfth year of know each other… of fancying each other… since we got together…" Lauren breathed. Joey smiled as tiredness finally ran through his body, his eyes closing one last time, a soft snore rattling free. Lauren smiled, her arms tightening around him slightly. "Happy New Year, Joseph Branning…" she whispered.

 **AN: Well there it is! We hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave us a review…we'll be back next Christmas with another story.**

 **THE END**


End file.
